You Were Meant for Me
by xoxoRuflyGirl
Summary: It's been three years, four months, and a week since Gossip Girl ended, and 2 years since Kelly last spoke with Matthew. Now the whole Gossip Girl family is together again to film the upcoming Gossip Girl movie. Kelly wants Matthew. He wants her. The question is... What are they going to do about it? Will they do anything about it? Anything's possible when you're made for someone.
1. Reunited and it Feels So Good!

**You Were Meant For Me**

_**Chapter 1: **_**Reunited, and it Feels So Good!**

Kelly was so excited to be seeing Matthew again. It was three years, four months, and a week after _Gossip Girl_ had last aired, and they had finally gotten the okay to do a _Gossip Girl_ movie. Filming started in a few days, but tonight was a big cast reunion party. They were going to have dinner, be interviewed, then party the night away. She could hardly wait! She had missed Matthew so very much!

She finished getting ready, then walked over to her closet, and took out a photo album she had on the top shelf. She pulled it down, then sat on her bed—careful not to wrinkle her dress—and opened the book to look through it. It was mainly a collection of pictures from her time on _Gossip Girl_. There was a picture of her kissing Ed's cheek. There was a picture of Penn, Ed, and Chase holding Blake, who was stretched out on their arms as if their arms were a couch. Blake was laughing. It was an adorable picture that Kelly couldn't help but smile at. There was a picture of _Gossip Girl _creators and writers, Stephanie Savage and Josh Schwartz with their arms around each other and their heads resting against the other as they smiled at the camera. There was a picture of Taylor, Leighton, and Blake sitting on the steps of The Met. There was one of Connor and Taylor laughing together at something as they sat on the couch. There was one of her and Michelle posing like models for the camera (just for fun). And then, toward the middle, were the pictures of her and Matthew.

There were a lot of shots of her and Matthew in character, looking happy and in love. Then some, they also looked happy and in love, but they weren't in character.

There was one of them with Chris, the actor that played Rufus and Lily's son. He stood between his two "parents" and they all had their arms around each other, smiling big, and looking like a happy little family.

Then, at the very back of the book was all the pictures of her and Matthew that she had collected. They were all taken off set.

She smiled as she looked through the pictures. She and Matthew used to be so close. At one point, she wanted to date him, but then the whole thing with losing her kids to their ass of a father in France thing had gotten in the way. Then he had met Maria, and that was pretty much the end of their closeness.

It hadn't been that way with Leyla, Matthew's girlfriend before Maria. Matthew still flirted with her, and Leyla wasn't around nearly as much. Leyla worked. Maria lived off Matthew almost right from the start.

Kelly sighed. At first she and Matthew were still close even after he started dating Maria. They'd still be flirty, and they kissed at events just for fun. Heck, they even went to France together one time when she was there to visit her kids. They had had fun, but then he left for a wedding in Rome, and she stayed on a bit more in France before coming home. When Matthew came back from Rome, things were different. He hung out with her a couple times, but it was mainly Maria he hung out with. Then, he started hanging out with Maria more and more, and with her less and less.

Kelly was a little sad at the thought of everything ending between herself and him then. From then on, everything Matthew used to do with her, he did with Maria. Kelly used to go to so many events with him. Now, Maria went to all the events with him. Maria moved in with him, and therefore she and Matthew hung out twenty-four seven, leaving little to no time for her and Matthew to hang out. Maria had taken her place.

After _Gossip Girl_ ended, things only got worse. Matthew was never home. Heck, he'd barely even see his daughter. He was too busy living it up with Maria, being gone for a month or more at a time. They practically began living in California. They even went back to Matthew's hometown to have Maria meet his family. He filmed Maria every chance he got, and made sure to put in on his favorite filming app. They spent quite a lot of time with his family. They also went to meet her family in Argentina, then headed over to Brazil. They barely came back to NYC, except for him to see Aven for a week or less, then he'd take off again for a month or more with Maria. Not Even Aven seemed to be good enough for Matthew anymore now that he had his precious Maria.

Kelly didn't like Maria. She seemed way too possessive of Matthew, and she couldn't do anything on her own. Matthew even had to come with her when she got her hair cut! Also, Maria seemed to think she was Aven's mother at first, spending so much time with her. Now, Maria was perfectly happy with her and Matthew being away from Aven just so long as they could be happy and in love anywhere but NYC.

Kelly didn't know for sure, but she was pretty sure Maria just wanted him away from _her_. Kelly knew Maria could see the chemistry she had with Matthew. She could from before she started dating Matthew. Still, it didn't stop her from snatching him right out of her grasp, just when she (Kelly) and Matthew were getting close.

Kelly closed the book. She honestly didn't know why Matthew kept wanting to date such young girls. She supposed it was a midlife crisis or something.

She sighed. She didn't want to hate Maria. Well, she didn't _hate_ her. She just didn't like her. Another thing that made her blood boil was the fact that Maria let Matthew pay for everything. Her expensive clothes, all the air fair and trips, her food and drinks, the movies they rented and went to see—you name it! Heck, Matthew had moved Maria out of her crappy apartment and into his big, wonderful apartment shortly into their relationship. She bet Maria didn't even _offer_ to help pay the rent. Oh, and the fact that Maria was always all over him like a sick puppy in heat made her blood boil too. It was sickening and pathetic, and made her want to rip Maria's hair out by the roots, then shove it down Maria's throat!

Kelly hated herself for feeling this way. She was the type that didn't feel this way about _anyone_. Well, occasionally the father of her children, but that was another story.

She sighed, and got up off the bed. She smoothed out her dress, then picked up the book, carried it over to her closet, and slid it back onto the top shelf. None of it mattered now anyway. Matthew had started talking to her less and less, and soon, he stopped talking to her completely. He had his busy life with Maria. He didn't care about Kelly anymore. And now, three years, four months, and a week later, she hadn't heard from Matthew in a good two years. She had no idea how he was anymore. He would ignore her calls, texts and tweets, so finally, she just stopped trying.

She checked her outfit in the full length mirror, then reapplied her lipstick. Then, she put her lipstick back in her purse, turned on her heel, and left the apartment. She guessed she would finally find out what became of Matthew once she got to the party. That is, if he could pull himself away from Maria long enough to show up.

~You Were Meant For Me~

The event was held at a new place that had just been build about a year ago. A lot of celebrities used it for parties, but tonight, it was reserved souly for the _Gossip Girl_ movie kickoff party.

The building was called A-list, for mainly A-listers frequented the place. Probably because they were one of the only ones who could afford the outrageous prices.

The place was _huge_. One half was decorated like a five-star restaurant. The tables were and chairs were made of white gold, and the tablecloths were made from the finest white linen imported from Europe. Gorgeous, white gold and diamond encrusted chandeliers that would cost three years worth of paychecks for the average person were elegantly hung from the ceiling. The food was five-star, and the waiters were dressed classy from head to toe.

The other half of the place had a stage, a bar, and a huge dance floor. There were strobe lights and even a disco ball with speakers on every wall to give the full surround sound effect. The floor was the coolest part. Each square flashed a different color when nighttime came. During the day, they just looked like beautifully colored plexiglass.

Both sides were separated by a long, red carpeted hallway, and the dance room half had soundproof walls so as not to disturb any of the diners.

Outside of A-list was a red carpet blocked off by red velvet ropes on the sides. A red carpet led the guests to two big two-way mirrored side-by-side doors. You couldn't see into A-list, but once you were inside, you could see out.

Kelly smiled and posed for pictures that the photographers on each side of the ropes were taking. She also stopped to sign autographs for fans who heard about the night's event and were eagerly awaiting a celebrity sighting. She got a few pictures with fans as well, but she was already a little late, so she couldn't get pictures with _everyone_ of course.

Two bouncers were at the door, whom Kelly didn't recognize, but she smiled politely at them and nodded.

"Good evening, Miss. Rutherford," the bouncer on the left said with a polite nod.

"You're looking particularly beautiful today, Miss Rutherford," said the bouncer on the right.

Kelly blushed, then kissed the left bouncer's cheek." Good evening!" She then turned to the right bouncer, and kissed his cheek as well. "Thank you, Handsome!" She smiled and winked at him, then giggled as the bouncers both smiled like men who had just won the lottery. Then, when they opened the doors for her, she stepped in, eager to reunite with her _Gossip Girl_ family.

The first thing she did when she stepped into A-list, the doors closing gently behind her, was search around to see who had arrived already. Of course, she was mainly looking for Matthew, but she was eager to see everyone else as well.

Everyone had been told to meet in the restaurant half, so she headed into the restaurant part.

The first people her eyes laid eyes on were Stephanie and Josh, who were laughing with whom she was pretty sure was the director. She was going to go say hi when she heard Blake's familiar voice.

"Oh my gosh, Mom!" Blake cried, running over to her.

Kelly grinned. Blake looked as stunning as ever. She still had a perfect body, shiny long blonde hair, and flawless skin. She was in a sequined blue and green dress that fit her like a glove, showing off Blake's hourglass figure. She even had the sequined blue and green shoes to match! "My beautiful daughter, come here! Oh, it's so good to see you again!" Kelly said, pulling her former TV daughter and soon-to-be movie daughter into a hug. "Oh how I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too," Blake said.

"How is Ryan and your gorgeous one-year-old doing?" Kelly asked with a grin. Blake, being a high-profile actress made it easy for Kelly to keep in touch with her. Whatever happened in Blake's life, the media made sure the world knew about it.

"Ryan and Jake are both doing great! They are having a nice daddy and son day at home. Jake is growing up so fast!" Blake cooed.

Kelly nodded. "Tell me about it! I can hardly believe Hermés is going to be ten in October, and Helena will be seven in just over a month!"

Blake smiled. "Where does the time go? How are they?"

"They're great! I know they love their father, but they've been so much happier since I won full custody almost a year and a half ago. That time flew by too. They're visiting their grandma now. She took them to Disney Land! They are beyond happy." Kelly grinned.

"And Daniel's still in jail, huh?" Blake asked with a slight wince, as if she wasn't sure if that was a touchy subject or not.

Kelly nodded. Daniel had been caught embezzling money from his clients. He was sentenced to five years in prison. "He still has three and a half years to go. It's no sweat off my back when it comes to him, but, for my kids' sake, I am sorry they have to see their father in prison. But Daniel brought it upon himself."

Blake grinned. "At least it helped you get your kids back. The judge finally saw what an ass he was."

Kelly laughed. "Very true!"

They made small talk a little bit more, then they both went separately off to mingle with the others.

"Hello, Lily," Ed said, putting on his fake American accent. He winked at Kelly, a smirk on his face.

Kelly's whole face lit up. She had missed him almost as much as she had missed Matthew. Almost. "Charles!" She said, playing along as if she were in character. She pulled Ed into a tight hug. "It's been too long!" She held him at arm's length. "You haven't been keeping in touch with your mother. You never call me anymore," she teased.

Ed grinned. "I know, and there's no excuse for it. I'm sorry."

Kelly swatted the air as if she had just seen a fly. "I was just teasing. I haven't exactly been keeping in touch much either. It's kind of hard when you're all the way in London! So, how have you been?"

"I'm doing great! I have a new band now, and I've also done a few episodes of a new British TV show," Ed answered.

"That's great! What's your band's name?" Kelly asked.

"London Fog," Ed answered.

"I'd love to hear you play someday!" Kelly said.

Ed nodded. "Yes! And now that you have your children back, you guys can come visit me in London."

"And you can come visit us in New York more often," Kelly said with a smirk as she gently nudged him.

Ed laughed, then nodded. "That too." He then placed his arm around her. "Well, I'll be living here for a year while we film the movie. We'll have a lot of time to catch up."

"That sounds great!" Kelly agreed, placing her arm around him as well.

"Let's go see how Leighton's doing. Shall we?" Ed asked.

"Yes! Oh my gosh this feels like a family reunion!" Kelly said, removing her arm from around Ed, and clapping her palms together in a prayer position.

However, before she could get over to Leighton, the doors opened.

She glanced over to see Matthew entering the building.

She stopped short as she stared. He looked good. He looked _real_ good. In fact, he looked just as he had the last time she saw him, only better. Either he had had a little work done like she had, or he had aged _really_ well. She was surprised to see that he was solo. Maria was nowhere in sight.

She watched as he walked over to Chase and gave him a noogie before patting him hard on the back. Chase playfully pushed him away, them smoothed out his hair that Matthew had just messed up.

Kelly felt her heart pound. Matthew looked so handsome in his khaki pants and cobalt blue dress shirt under a black suit jacket that was well-tailored. He had a matching cobalt blue hankie in the pocket of his suit jacket, and a black tie. On his feet were cobalt blue socks, and black dress shoes. His hair looked clean and polished. As the old cliché went, he looked like a million bucks.

She didn't want to take her red lipstick off, or Heaven forbid get any on her teeth, but even so, she couldn't help but bite her bottom lip. He looked so good, she just wanted to run right over to him, and devour him. That was the part that had a secret crush on him. The part of her that missed her friend deeply wanted to run over to him, embrace him, and never let go. Oh how she had longed for his scent that was a mix between his aftershave and his Hugo Boss cologne. She wondered if he still wore the same ones, or if his taste had differed.

She watched as Penn came over, and Matthew gave him a huge hug. They talked for a moment just the two of them, then they let Chase join in on the conversation. Connor entered then, and then the four of them started hugging, joking, laughing, and catching up. None of them noticed her staring.

"Hey, are you coming? I was halfway to Leighton, and I asked you a question. I turned to see why you weren't answering me, and I see you're ten feet away from me!" Ed grinned as if to show he wasn't angry; just amused.

Kelly blushed. "Sorry. I got sidetracked." She looked over at Matthew again, who still hadn't noticed her.

Ed smiled knowingly. "Well, as you can see, he's occupied right now. Let's go say hello to Leighton first, and then you can go say hello to Matthew." He winked at her and smirked.

"I want to say hello to Chase, Connor, and Penn too," Kelly said, a little embarrassed that Ed seemed to know exactly what was going on in her head.

Ed smirked. "Sure you do. Right after you say hello to Matthew, and possibly snog him."

Kelly blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ed raised an eyebrow, not buying it for a second! "Uh huh! Your blush kind of gives you away, Love."

Kelly blushed even more. "I'm not blushing. I just put too much blush on. It's makeup." She looked down to the floor.

"Funny how the makeup didn't show up until now," Ed said, apparently enjoying teasing her mercilessly.

Kelly rolled her eyes, and latched her arm with his. "Let's just go see Leighton."

Ed laughed. "That's where we were headed before Lover Boy over there distracted you."

"I'm going to kill you!" Kelly said with a laugh, and a gentle push.

Ed grinned. "I'll shut up." He kissed her cheek, then continued walking with her.

Kelly looked over her shoulder as they walked, and that is when it happened—hers and Matthew's eyes locked, blue-green eyes to brown eyes.

Kelly quickly looked away, and kept heading toward Leighton. She wasn't ready to face Matthew quite yet.

~And I Was Meant For You~

Matthew couldn't believe how good Kelly looked. Well, he could. Kelly always looked gorgeous. She was the most beautiful woman in the world in his eyes. She always had been. Still, he expected her to looked like she aged a bit. If anything, she looked _younger_ than he had remembered her to look. He wondered if she had gotten work done like he had, or if she just had _really_ incredible genes. He never could get over how her body looked perfect despite her having given birth to two children. The years certainly hadn't changed _that_! She looked amazing in her red lace dress. It was cut just low enough to be sexy, yet still left plenty to the imagination. It had sheer lace outlining around the bottom of the short sleeves, and the V between her breasts was made of the same sheer lace. There was a skinny line of sheer lace around her waist as well, making that particular section look like a skinny belt. She wore nude colored stockings and red pumps. Her hair was pinned up, and her red lips made him want to kiss her. Her eyes were lined heavily with black liner, which he found incredibly sexy. Time had definitely been good to her, for she looked even more beautiful than he remembered.

"Yo, Dude, where'd you go?" Chase asked as he gently elbowed him.

Matthew looked over at him, blinking in confusion. "Huh?"

Chase grinned. "You kind of spaced out there for a moment."

"He was staring at Kelly. What's new?" Connor asked with a shrug. He looked at Matthew. "I swear I don't know why you and Kelly never hooked up."

Matthew blushed. "I was _not_ staring at Kelly!" he insisted. "I was just looking to see who else was here."

Penn smirked. "Yeah, right! And I suppose your cheeks are flushed because you're hot?"

"Of course I'm hot. I mean, look at me!" Matthew joked, holding his head high, and tugging at the collar of his suit jacket.

Penn rolled his eyes, and Chase and Connor laughed.

"I don't think that's the kind of hot me meant," Connor stated. He then nodded over toward Kelly. "She does look beautiful. I can see why you'd stare at her."

Matthew was the one to roll his eyes this time. "Again, I was _not_ staring at her."

"So, what have you been up to in the past three years?" Chase asked. He gently nudged Matthew. "It's what I asked you when you were too busy checking Kelly out to hear me."

Matthew shot him a, _get off it already_ look. He then sighed, "Well, I—" But before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by Josh's loud, booming voice over a microphone.

"All right, I see almost everyone is here. We're only missing Taylor, but she should be here at any moment, so we can get started. Everyone please take a seat anywhere you'd like, and we can get started with the appetizers!" Josh said into the mic. He was already sitting at the big long table against the back wall of the restaurant. He and Stephanie were sitting in the center with Stephanie to his left.

"Hold that thought," Chase said to Matthew with a smirk, and a hand on his shoulder.

Matthew grinned, then, like everyone else, headed to find a table.

Each table only held four people comfortably. Josh and Stephanie's table was the only long table. The rest of the tables were round. All the middle tables were in front of Josh and Stephanie's long table.

The director and his assistant were sitting with Josh and Stephanie. Blake, Leighton, Michelle, and Kelly had chosen the table to the right. Penn, Chase, and Connor quickly claimed the table to the left, so he headed to that table as well. But Ed got there first. The right middle right table consisted of William, Kaylee, Zuzanna, Margaret, and Wallace. That left only one table, which was the left middle table. Not wanting to sit just him and Taylor at a table, he walked over to the boys' table. "Make room. Taylor will be sharing with the girls, I'm sure. It would be awkward for her and I to share a table just the two of us," he said.

"I have an idea," Ed said loudly. He then shouted over to Kelly. "Hey, Kelly! Matthew has to sit at a table just him and Taylor. Why don't you sit at _his_ table and let Taylor sit at _your_ table? Since you two are close, and Taylor was close with Blake, Leighton, and Michelle, it would make more sense."

Matthew felt his heart race. He didn't know if he was ready to talk to Kelly one-on-one again. They had lost touch mainly because of him over the years. All right, it was _all_ because of him. It was just that... Well, dating Maria had made him lose his head for a bit. He had met her when she was a bartender at one of his favorite bars. She had smiled at him, and he flirted with her, finding her attractive enough. He liked that she looked exotic, and was young, which was exactly his type. He found out she was from Argentina, and she told him about her hometown. He asked her out before leaving that night, she had agreed, and that was that. They were shortly after officially a couple.

He soon became obsessed with having something new i.e. Maria, and it was fun traveling the world instead of being bogged down by work every day. He never stopped loving Kelly, and he tried to keep in contact with her. It was just hard too when he was out with Maria all the time, and rarely home. Also, Maria didn't like Kelly much for some reason, and would get a little insecure every time he'd hang out with her. So, for Maria's sake and his own, he tried to distance himself from Kelly. Hardly ever being in New York had helped, and then eventually not returning her calls, texts or emails helped even more. He just couldn't handle Maria's questions, or her trying to read his texts over his shoulder. He couldn't handle her listening to his phone conversations, or reading his emails. She'd even followed Kelly on Instagram. Matthew was sure it was just to keep tabs on her since he knew Maria wasn't fond of her.

It also helped that Maria was young, and not from North America. He loved his women young and exotic.

Apart from Maria's Kelly insecurities, she was funny, and nice, and he really did love her. He had fun traveling with her, and it felt _really_ good to not have to live alone anymore. He enjoyed the companionship, and of course the sex. He guessed, distancing himself from Kelly to hang out with Maria made him replace Kelly with Maria. Not that that he and Kelly had ever been an item, but, as far as companionship went, he pretty much had. He even started taking Maria to events instead of Kelly. He had no choice. Maria was very possessive and insecure. Besides, it looked kind of weird to chose to go with your friend instead of your girlfriend who lived with you, he knew.

He did get to go to a couple of events with Kelly when Maria had other things to do, but she wasn't happy about it. Heck, she was _really_ upset when he and Kelly kissed just for fun at one of the events. True, he had enjoyed kissing Kelly, and he was pretty sure she had enjoyed kissing him, but Maria didn't know that! And it really _was_ just a harmless kiss for the cameras. The fans had been begging for it.

Then there was the time that Kelly kissed his cheek for his video app. It was a soundless app, but Kelly said something to him, he couldn't even remember what it was now, then she kissed his cheek before smiling and winking at the camera. When Maria saw that, the questions came rushing out. "Why did she kiss you? What did she say? Do you have feelings for her?"

Matthew calmly answered her questions, assuring her that Kelly was just having some flirty fun like she did with all of her male friends. He assured Maria that Maria was the only girl for him.

Even so, Maria instead on doing a duplicate clip. She said something to him (again, he couldn't remember what), and then kissed his cheek. She didn't smile or wink like Kelly had, but he had still found it a little uncomfortable. She was clearly copying Kelly, and even the fans knew it. Two girls commented on her clip that she was copying Kelly's clip with him. They said it politely, and told her Kelly would be flattered. He detected some sarcasm in their comments, but kept his mouth shut. Maria didn't say anything about the comments, so he figured he'd play it safe and not mention them either.

Eventually, he stopped returning Kelly's messages, and stopped coming home to New York as often. He was either traveling with Maria, or living in LA. He missed Kelly terribly, but he knew it was best to distance himself from her. After all, if he didn't, then he'd have been tempted to date Kelly, and he wasn't sure if their friendship could last if they dated. Kelly wasn't his usual type. What if they ended up not meshing well as a couple, and it ended badly? Their friendship would never be the same after that no matter _how_ hard we tried for it to be, and he simply wasn't willing to risk losing Kelly, or the friendship he had with her. Then again, cutting off contact with her was like losing her too, but at least they weren't on bad terms. At least, he didn't think they were. Like he thought earlier, dating Maria had made him lose his head for a bit.

"Aren't you going to sit down?"

Matthew was broken from his thoughts at the sound of Kelly's voice. He looked over to see Kelly sitting at the left middle table.

She smirked at him. "Or are you still avoiding me?"

He felt his palms start to sweat, and he felt a little shaky. He was nervous, which was weird to him because he was _never_ nervous around Kelly. He sat down in front of her just in case his knees gave out. He put on a smile, and laughed nervously. "Avoiding you? I haven't been avoiding you. I've just been really busy lately."

Kelly raised an eyebrow, the smirk still on her face. "For two years? Surely you could have found a few minutes in the two years we lost contact to call me, text me, or tweet me. An email would have been nice. You do know how to use the reply button, right?"

Her tone wasn't harsh. In fact, it had a hint of amusement to it. Still, Matthew felt guilty for cutting off contact with her.

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I guess I had my priorities screws up, and I handled things wrong." He looked down at the table, and picked up his fork. He began gently banging it against the table as a way to relieve some of the awkward tension between them. It gave his brain something else to focus on.

"Handled what things wrong?" Kelly's tone was soft and full of concern now. She placed her hand overtop of his fork banging hand, causing him to stop his fork banging.

He looked her in the eyes, wanting so badly to explain to her why he had cut off all contact with her. But before he could speak, Josh interrupted him once again. "Taylor! There she is! I'm so glad you could join us, Tay! I see you've still got the same Taylor style that is uniquely you."

Kelly giggled, and Matthew looked toward the doorway where she, and everyone else was looking. In came Taylor wearing nothing but torn black fishnet stockings, black motorcycle boots that went to her knees, a black teddy, and enough eyeliner to make a raccoon jealous. Her bright red lips were smirking. "Hello, Bitches!" She grinned. "And Bastards." She winked.

Everyone voiced their hello, happy to see another part of their TV and now movie family arrive.

"Please, take your seat, Tay! You can sit over there with the girls. They're holding a spot for you," Josh said to her.

Taylor grinned at her former cast mates, and did as told, sitting down at their table, and greeting her good friends that she had lost contact with.

"Well! To keep this simple, the menu is the same for everyone. I asked you all to email me with any food allergies you may have, and since none of you sent me in anything, I take it you're all food allergy free! If not, well, you can't hold me accountable. You had your chance," Josh said.

Everyone laughed.

"All right, the servers are going to start coming out with the appetizers, and they will take your drink orders. We will resume with the entertainment between dinner and dessert, so enjoy!" Josh said.

That was that. Everyone began talking amongst themselves at their tables, and Matthew knew that he could no longer avoid talking to Kelly. _Really_ talking to Kelly.

Thankfully, she at least seemed to have forgotten about what they had been talking about before he had gotten interrupted.

The waiters brought out their salads, and placed a basket in the middle of the table filled with packets of different dressings. They also put out a basket with a loaf of Italian bread, and a crystal bowl filled with butter. They also both got a chef's salad, and a bowl of beef barley soup and oyster crackers.

They both ordered a red wine. They also both had a water that had been put on the table when the tables were set.

Once the server had left, they dug into their food.

"If the main course is as good as all this stuff is, which I'm sure is, it will be a great night!" Matthew joked as he pat his stomach.

Kelly grinned. "I'm looking forward to the dessert! I hear it's crème brûlée."

"In that case, let's skip right to the dessert!" he joked back.

Kelly laughed. "Sounds good!"

"So, I hear you have your kids back now," Matthew said to her. "Congrats!"

Kelly smiled. "Yeah! I wasn't sure you knew about that."

Matthew smirked. "How would I not? It was all over the news. Especially with Daniel going to jail."

Kelly looked at the table. "Yeah. I didn't think about that. I just meant, you stopped talking to me, so I didn't think you'd know anything about my life now."

"I know more than you think," Matthew said, looking down at the table as well. Just because he hadn't had contact with her, didn't mean he didn't still keep tabs on her, reading her twitter and facebook posts, and of course reading every article and interview that she was in, and watching the new movies and TV episodes she had been in.

They didn't say much then as they ate their meal. They made a little bit of small talk, but it was awkward. They just weren't flowing like they used to.

Their grilled chicken with mango sauce arrived then. They also had a side of buttered and salted green beans, and a side of mashed potatoes and gravy. Their wines had arrived during their appetizers. Now that the main course had arrived, the waiter topped their wines off.

"Thank you," Kelly said.

"Thanks," Matthew said, nodding a polite thanks to their server.

"You're very welcome," their server said before taking off again.

"So." Kelly looked Matthew in the eyes again. "Why _did_ you cut off all contact with me?" Her eyes refused to leave his as she blinked expectantly, waiting for his answer.

Matthew sighed. He had hoped she had forgotten about asking him that. Then again, he knew it had to come up _sometime_. It might as well be then so that he could get it over with.

He cleared his throat, then took a sip of his wine before replying. "There's no good excuse. I had my head screwed on wrong when I was dating Maria. To make it short, she had insecurity issues when it came to you, and I felt guilty hanging out with you. Even thought nothing was going on between you and me, she thought there was, and I didn't want to upset her. However, I couldn't be around you and not want to hangout with you and be in contact with you, so..."

"So, you dropped all contact with me," Kelly answered for him. "And made it so that you didn't have to see me ever." She sipped her wine, her eyes still on him.

He nodded. "Whenever I'm with you, I feel the need to be close with you. I liked kissing you for fun, I liked being flirty with you. I liked putting my arms around you. I liked being with you, _period_. But, like I said, Maria felt uncomfortable with you and me hanging out together. I didn't want to hurt her. I loved her, and I didn't want to lose her. Also, you had so much going on yourself at the time with having to travel back and forth to France, and the custody battle. I wanted to travel, as did Maria, so I traveled, I kept my distance from you, and the problem was solved." He took a bite of his chicken. It was good, but his stomach was too much in knots to enjoy it.

"So, where is Maria now? Won't she be upset if she knew you and I are sharing a table just the two of us?" Kelly took a bite of her chicken as well.

Matthew looked up at her. "We broke up a year ago. Things just didn't end up working out between us." He took a sip of his wine.

"So, who are you dating now?" Kelly asked.

Matthew shrugged. "No one." He nodded at her. "You?"

Kelly shook her head. "Oh, there's been a few guys, but never anything that serious. Right now, I'm just enjoying having my children back." She smiled, then went back to eating her chicken.

Matthew didn't know if it was just his imagination, or what, but to him, she suddenly looked happier after finding out he was currently single. It was okay if she was, for he was happy knowing she was currently single too.

He smiled to himself as he ate more of his delicious mango chicken. He could enjoy it more now that his stomach was unknotted.


	2. It Started with a Little Kiss Like This!

_**You Were Meant For Me**_

_**Chapter 2: And It Started with a Little Kiss Like This!**_

Things were a little distant between her and Matthew during dinner. It was weird. They used to be so close. Kelly used to feel like she could tell Matthew anything. He was her confidant. She knew he would listen and give advice, but never judge her, or tell anyone something that was strictly between them. Now, after two years of not having talked, it was just weird. It was almost as if she were talking to a stranger. Almost. It wasn't quite _that_ bad. They did reminisce, and were able to laugh at old, funny memories. But there was still something off between them. She could feel it strongly, and she was pretty sure that Matthew could too. It was like they were different people now. Even so, it felt good to have him back in her life. At least until the movie was over. She was sure that, knowing him, he'd soon find some other young foreign girl to sweep off her feet. Then, once the movie was over, he'd disappear out of her life with said girl until the _Gossip Girl_ movie sequel. Saying they even got a sequel.

She held back a sigh, and took a sip of her wine, having finished her dinner. For now, she supposed all she could do was enjoy Matthew for however long it took to film this movie. Hopefully afterwards, they could keep in better touch this time. Even so, she planned on guarding her heart better this time around. After all, she was barely healed from losing contact with him after the show. She didn't want to get close to him again only to have him leave her yet again.

The servers came to clear all their plates, and Stephanie spoke up as the servers did so. "All right, now while we are waiting for our desserts, Josh and I have prepared a little video looking back on our _Gossip Girl_ years. Let's see how much of this you guys remember! The scary thing is, even though I wrote a lot of the show, I don't remember all of these scenes."

Everyone laughed.

"And let's not forget the bloopers and backstage antics!" Josh added.

"Just roll the damn tape!" Matthew called out.

Kelly smiled to herself. She saw he hadn't lost his sense of humor over the years.

"Pushy, pushy!" Josh said. Even so, the lights turned off, and the portable screen that had been set up by the inside of the restaurant entrance brought up the video.

The video was sweet. It started at season one, and had clips from every season in chronological order. It showed Rufus and Lily's first onscreen kiss. No one said anything during that scene. Kelly kept her eyes on the screen, not wanting to look at Matthew. She wondered if he remembered filming that scene. She remembered it like it was yesterday. She had been a little nervous kissing a man she had only just met. It was also weird that he was freshly married. She could practically feel his then wife Naama's eyes on them. But he had been very sweet and kind to her, and she quickly got over her uneasiness. Naama was nice, but hadn't look thrilled about the kiss. Matthew had made jokes, breaking the ice, and therefore making both her _and_ Naama feel better.

The scene where Blair lost her virginity to Chuck got the younger guys and girls "ooing" like they were back in high school. Chase nudged Ed, who grinned like the Cheshire cat. Leighton covered her face with her right hand, and smiled.

There were a few more steamy scenes with the younger group that got more catcalls and teasing. Them, there was the scene where Rufus sang his song he wrote for Lily, then followed her out of the place to confront her. Lily kept telling him to get out of the way, but he refused to. They ended up kissing one of their most passionate kisses in the history of _Gossip Girl_, which of course got Kelly and Matthew the catcalls and teasing this time. Loud, obnoxious kissing noises were added as well, then the teasing got louder when they were shown in bed together.

"What are we in high school again?" Kelly asked. She said it in a joking manner, but her flushed cheeks were a sure giveaway that they were embarrassing her. She dared to look at Matthew, and blushed even more when she saw him grinning at her. His grin looked like a cross between the Cheshire Cat's and the Jokers. Only he wasn't a cat. And he wasn't wearing clown makeup. Even with Heath as The Joker, Matthew was still a million times hotter than The Joker too.

She quickly looked away. She wouldn't let herself have such thoughts. Nothing but heartache would come from them, she knew. So, she looked up at the screen, and tried to pretend he wasn't at the same table as her. Thankfully, the video had now moved on to a Blair and Serena cat fight, and the attention was now on Leighton and Blake. She hoped that included Matthew's attention, for, for once in her life, she wasn't enjoying being the center of his attention. Now, it just made her self-conscious.

~You Were Meant For Me~

Matthew enjoyed seeing Kelly blush. Even lit only by the light from the movie screen and the small candle on their table, he could tell that she was blushing. The scenes were making her blush, which he found even more funny seeing as Kelly wasn't normally a blusher.

The scenes brought back nice memories. He remembered how he used to love kissing her. The day he had first met Kelly, he couldn't help but think how lucky he was that he had a knockout to be working with. He had been worried he'd have to kiss someone ugly. Lucky for him, Kelly was one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on. He tried to pretend he didn't find her all that attractive for his wife's sake. Heck, he'd get so nervous when his wife would be on set, watching them kiss. He was _terrified_ she'd see how much he enjoyed kissing Kelly. Thankfully, even though she didn't like it, she never got angry with him for kissing Kelly because she knew that it was his job. He remembered thinking he'd hit the jackpot. He could kiss Kelly all he wanted onset without it being cheating. After all, like Naama had said, it was his job.

After the bloopers, there were a few backstage clips.

There was a backstage scene where he asked jokingly Kelly for a quickie. She laughed so hard, and even now he felt his heart jolt just like he remembered it jolting all those years ago. She had such a beautiful laugh. It was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. Naama had a wonderful laugh too, but it wasn't as beautiful as Kelly's. Nor had any of his other girlfriends' laughs ever been as beautiful—not even Maria's!

"I didn't even know I was being filmed! What, was I being stalked?" Blake joked as a clip of her using a hairbrush to belt out Willow Smith'a "Whip My Hair" aired. In the video, she whipped her hair around, then Leighton came over and started singing with her. Then, together they, like the song said, whipped their hair back and forth.

"Gosh, this is so embarrassing!" Leighton wined.

Everyone laughed as she covered her face with both hands this time, and Blake slid down into her chair.

There was a scene of Ed picking his nose, looking at and rolling the booger, then flicking it. It landed on the back of Chase's shirt. Chase had never noticed.

Ed was blushing so bright at the clip that his red cheeks practically glowed in the dark.

Chase gasped. "Oh my gosh, ew! Ed, you are so disgusting! I'm gonna kill you!"

By now, everyone besides Ed and Chase were laughing so hard, tears were streaming down their cheeks.

Matthew held his gut. He was laughing so hard it hurt. He looked over to Kelly to see if she was laughing as well. She was. Their eyes met, and it only made them laugh harder. He felt his heart race. Kelly still had that effect on him. Two years apart hadn't changed that. She would _always_ make his heart race.

He quickly looked away, keeping his eyes on the screen.

There were a few other scenes. Some were funny, but not nearly as funny as the booger incident. Even so, it was good to see the clips. The memories they brought back made him feel warm inside. It was also interesting to see some things (like the booger incident) that he had never seen before.

There was one scene of him and Kelly. They were laughing together. Kelly was on his lap, and they were talking. She kissed his cheek and smiled at him. He said something to her that the camera didn't pick up clearly enough. She laughed, and he grinned, then the camera went to a black screen with the words, _The End. For Now..._ written in white script across it.

The lights then went back on, and everyone clapped and cheered for the video they had just seen.

Matthew clapped and cheered with the others, and he looked back at Kelly.

Kelly was smiling at him as she clapped and cheered as well. She winked at him, and he smiled and winked back at her.

He then looked back at the screen (even though it was now blank), a smile on his face. It had been good to see all those memories. He had especially enjoyed the ones of him and Kelly. He was sorry he had let so much time of lost contact between them go by. He had only very vaguely remembered that last backstage moment between him and Kelly. He couldn't even remember why she was on his lap, or what it was they were talking about. He didn't remember what he had said to make her laugh. All he knew was that he could hardly wait to get reacquainted with her. He just hoped it wasn't too late to go back to the way things were between them before. He couldn't blame Kelly if it was.

~And I Was Meant For You~

Kelly had very much enjoyed the video, and found it wonderful. It brought back a lot of memories—some of which she had forgotten all about! The scenes with her and Matthew had absolutely melted her heart. She hadn't remembered what they had been talking about, or what he had said to make her laugh during that last seen, but she did remember that she was very happy that day. Her feelings for Matthew were in full bloom that day. She could't remember for sure, but she believed she was daring Marcus back then. Or he was daring Leyla. Either way, her feelings couldn't have been made known. The timing hadn't been right. Then again, the timing never really _had_ been right for them. She held back a sigh. Sometimes she just wondered what it would be like to have a romantic relationship with him. She wondered what it would be like if they tried—really tried—to make it work. No excuses. She bet it would be more amazing than they could ever dream. But, she didn't think Matthew felt that way about her. Heck, she didn't even know if she still felt that way about him, or if it was just having him back after two years that made her _think_ she could still have feelings for him.

She didn't have much more time to ponder, for their dessert came out then. It was indeed crème brûlée. They also served it with coffee. Kelly wondered if it was to sober them up for the interview that was soon to follow after dessert. Not that any of them had had much wine. They had been too busy watching the video. She knew the _real_ drinking would begin after the interview when they were allowed to dance and party.

"Mm, I'm so glad you were right, and it's crème brûlée. This stuff is delicious!" Matthew said, a giant spoonful already in his mouth.

Kelly grinned. Matthew always did love to eat. "Look at you with your mouth already crammed full of crème brûlée when I haven't even taken a bite yet!"

Matthew shrugged. He swallowed the crème brûlée he had in his mouth, then took a long sip of his water before speaking. "There's no rule where the men have to wait for the ladies to take the first bite."

Kelly nodded. "True. Besides, we all know that it's the men who are pigs."

Matthew laughed. "Touché!"

Kelly smirked. She loved getting one up on him. She always had. Especially since Matthew could be so cocky.

She finally took a bite of her crème brûlée, and moaned as the delicious dessert touched her taste buds. "Mm!" She licked her lips. "Oh my gosh, this is the best crème brûlée I've ever had!"

Matthew grinned at her and nodded. "I know, right?" He leaned in across the table. "And the best part about it is it's paid for by studio."

Kelly laughed. "And that, my Darling, makes it taste even better yet!"

Grinning, they clinked their crème brûlée-filled spoons, and had another bite.

Kelly had been a little upset when Ed had practically forced her to sit at Matthew's table just her and Matthew. He had put her on the spot, and it would have just looked bad if she had turned him down. Plus, she knew that he was right. It would be more awkward for him and Taylor to sit together than it would be for him and her to sit together, At least for Taylor. She didn't know how Matthew had felt about the whole situation. She wondered if Ed had even consulted Matthew first, or if he had just gone and asked without consulting him either. Either way, it hadn't turned out as awkward for her as she had thought it would me. She supposed that was the thing about her and Matthew—even though they spent time apart, whenever they got together again, it was almost as if no time had passed. Granted this time was a little different. Their time apart had been two whole years. That was enough to make it awkward between even the closest of friends. But she had faith it wouldn't take long for them to get back to the place they used to be. That is, if that was even what Matthew wanted. She just hoped that he didn't let another two years go by after the movie before contacting her. Or longer. Then, a new thought hit her. What if the next time they lost contact, it was forever?

She sighed. Right now, as the cliché went, all she could do was take it one day at a time. If she took it any more than that, she feared she might just go insane.

~You Were Meant For Me~

Dessert had ended, and the dishes were cleared in preparation of the interview.

"I wonder what they'll ask us," Matthew said, turning his attention to Kelly.

She smiled in such a way it made his heart flutter again. "Probably the usual questions. What have we all been doing since the end of _Gossip Girl_ until now? Are we excited for the movie? How does it feel to be reunited with our old cast mates? What's the movie about? Is it going to be similar to _Gossip Girl_ the TV show at all?"

Matthew nodded. "Probably!" he agreed.

They didn't have to wait long, for practically as soon as the tables were cleared, the interviewer arrived, as well as the photographers, and some cameramen. The interview was going to be airing on _Entertainment Tonight_ the following night.

Then, a makeup and hair crew arrived to give them all a quick touchup. Less than ten minutes later, they were all seated back in their seats with the cameramen surrounding each table. The interviewer was at the head table sitting in between Josh and Stephanie.

Once the cameras were rolling, she introduced herself, and then of course Josh and Stephanie. She also mentioned how she was with the rest of the cast, and the cameras all panned around the room.

They all smiled, and tried to look pleasant.

Then, the cameramen put their attention back on the interviewer, who happened to be _Entertainment Tonight_'s new corespondent of the past three years, Gail Freeman, who was a beautiful African American woman.

Gail turned her attention to Josh and Stephanie. "So, how excited were you when you got the okay to start filming this movie?" She held her microphone out.

Stephanie spoke up first. "I was super ecstatic! I missed writing for the show so much, and I missed all the characters terribly, so when I got the call to write the movie script, it was like a dream come true. I've gotten to see all these guys again." Stephanie motioned to the _Gossip Girl_ family. "I really have high hopes for this movie."

"So, do you think there will be a sequel like there was to the _Sex and the City_ movie?" Gail asked next.

Josh and Stephanie looked eat each other and laughed.

"I hope so!" Josh said.

Stephanie grinned. "I think we're both just taking this one movie at a time." She winked at the cameraman.

"Well, _that_ was corny," Matthew said under his breath.

Kelly giggled. "Sh!" she said quietly, for she didn't want Stephanie to hear either of them, nor did she want one of the cameramen to pick up his insult on film.

There were a couple more questions for Josh and Stephanie, which Josh and Stephanie graciously answered. Then, the cast questions began.

Gail then made her rounds around the room to ask the cast members some questions by table. The first table she got to was the girls' table.

She turned to Taylor first. "Taylor, you played Jenny Humphrey on the show, but left after the fourth season to pursue your music career. What made you decide to come back for the movie?"

"Well, my music career is going great right now, so I figured it might be nice to come back for this reunion. _Gossip Girl_ was a big part of my life for four years, and now that I'm settled in my music career, I thought it would be fun to come back for the movie. I was actually thrilled then I was asked to return. I don't know how much of Jenny will be in the movie, but I'll have fun for whatever time I have there," Taylor answered.

Gail smiled sweetly. "Well, I'm sure the fans will love having you back." She then moved onto Blake, and asked her about her husband, and new son. Blake also talked to her briefly about the movie, and about how good it was to once again see all her close _Gossip Girl _friends who had become her family.

Leighton and Michelle gave their updates and input as well, and then it was over to the boys' table, which had Gail skipping past Kelly and Matthew's table.

"What? We're too old to care about anymore?" Matthew joked.

"We must be!" Kelly said with a laugh. "Na. I think they just want to get to the younger crowd first." She smiled at him, and reached across the table to gently pat his hand.

Matthew raised an eyebrow at her. "Like I said, we're too old."

Kelly grinned, and playfully swatted his hand. "Oh, stop!"

He grinned too.

"So, will Chuck's and Blair's son be in the movie?" Gail asked Ed.

Ed nodded. "I think they are keeping the same boy. The movie is starting off from a couple of years after the last episode, so he'll be about the right age. His name is Henry, and he is one of the best behaved, most adorable little boys you'll ever meet."

"It sounds like you really are his father in real life too!" Gail joked.

Ed put a finger too his lips. "_Sh_! Don't tell. My girlfriend will kill me."

Everyone including Gail laughed.

Gail made her way around the rest of the table, asking her questions to each individual, then moved onto William's table, and straight over to William. "So, after all William has done with Ivy, he still got away scot-free, and ended up marrying Lily anyway. Tell me, Billy, does he still get away with it in the movie?" she asked William, who was lovingly referred to as Billy by his friends and family.

William grinned. "Honestly, I've not had the time to look over my script. I've been bad. The movie starts filming in three days though! I guess I'm going to have to, huh?"

Gail smirked. "That might be a good idea."

"They only have a little section of it so far anyway. I'm not letting them know all the details at once!" Stephanie called out.

Everyone laughed.

Gail talked a bit more with William, then moved onto the others at his table. Finally, she moved onto Matthew and Kelly's table.

"We're finally good enough? Sheesh! It's pretty bad when the table holding three people older than us is still chosen before ours!" Matthew joked.

Kelly laughed. "Stop it!" She grinned at him, feeling her heart pounding again. That was one of the things she loved best about Matthew. He always knew how to make her laugh. She had missed him and his jokes.

"And here's everyone's favorite TV couple aside from Chuck and Blair. I see you two are still close. Look at you, sitting together all by yourselves!" Gail said with a smile and a wink at them.

"I want her all to myself!" Matthew teased, taking Kelly's hand from across the table, and gently squeezing it.

Kelly blushed. So now he was flirting with her? Well, sort of flirting. Then again, he always did like joking about dating her. Then _again_, maybe he was just flirting with Gail. Who knew with Matthew?

"Aw! You guys always did make the perfect couple both on and off screen. So, tell me, are you guys dating?" Gail asked.

Matthew grinned, and looked at Kelly.

Kelly quickly spoke up before Matthew could reply. "No, we're not dating. We're just really good friends."

Gail raised an eyebrow. "Have you two _ever_ dated?"

Matthew shook his head too. "Na, like Kelly said, we're just good friends. We've gotten close over _Gossip Girl_, and she's a really great woman whom I'm glad I got to work with all those years."

Kelly nodded. "Just as he is a really great guy whom I'm glad _I_ got to work with all these years."

"Are you both currently single?" Gail pressed, a mischievous look on her face.

Matthew grinned. "Why, it just so happens I am!" He winked at her. "Why? Are you single?" He was still grinning.

Gail laughed. "Sorry, but I'm engaged." She wriggled her left hand's fingers at him, revealing her gold and diamond engagement ring on her left ring finger.

"Darn!" Matthew said, snapping his fingers. "Well, if it doesn't work out, you know where to reach me." He clicked his tongue, and winked at her.

Gail giggled, then turned to Kelly. "And you? Are you single?"

Kelly nodded, "I currently am, yes." She suddenly felt uncomfortable with all of this single talk. She didn't know why, but it bothered her that Matthew had hit on Gail—joking or not. Besides, what did their single status have to do with filming the movie?

"Well, who knows? Maybe filming this movie together is just what you two need to finally become a couple, aye?" Gail smile-winked at them.

Kelly laughed. "Oh, I don't know."

"You never know," Matthew said, smile-winking back at Gail.

Kelly blushed, and looked away.

"So, there you have it. Everyone seems to be doing well nowadays, and, as you can see, they are all as excited for the new _Gossip Girl_ movie as we are! I'm sure it will live up to its expectations." She turned to face everyone. "Thank you all for talking with me! Good luck on your movie!"

"Thank you!" Everyone said, waving to her and the cameras.

Gail turned back to the cameras. "This has been Gail Freeman with your scoop on the up and coming _Gossip Girl_ movie. Nancy, and Rob, back to you."

Then, that was officially the end of the interviews as the cameramen turned off their cameras, and started packing up.

Gail spent a little time mingling, but mainly with Stephanie and Josh. She stopped to talk with Leighton and Blake's table, and then left with her camera crew.

"I'm glad she didn't ask if you and I had kept in touch. I didn't feel like explaining why we hadn't kept in touch for two years. I know it was mainly my fault, and I _hate_ admitting things are my fault," Matthew said, taking a sip of his water.

Kelly raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you're admitting it _now_." She then grinned to show she was only teasing.

Matthew laughed. "I know, right?"

"I'm surprised she didn't want to talk to me about getting my children back. Actually, she didn't talk to us about much of anything other than if we're dating or not. Gosh, maybe we really _are_ getting old." Kelly sipped her water.

"And you'll always be older than me!" Matthew teased.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "By ten months. It's not even a year, Mr. Smarty Pants!"

"Maybe so, but I'm still younger than you, even if not by much. And, 'Mr. Smarty Pants?' Really, Kel, who says that? Proof that you're older than I am. I'd never use that term." Matthew crossed his arms over his chest, and smirked; clearly proud of himself.

"So I'm just some old bag who looks and acts old?" Kelly asked, crossing her arms over her chest as well. She knew Matthew was only teasing her, but it still hurt her feelings. After all, judging from the age of the women he dated, she really _was_ old to him—even if she _was_ only ten months older.

Matthew held his hands up in defense. "Hold up now! I never said anything about you looking old. You are hot and sexy, and the furthest thing from an old bag as one woman can get!"

Kelly hid a smile. That was better. But she wasn't letting him off the hook just yet. "But you still think I act old. Let me tell you something, Matthew, I may not be young and foreign like those girls you date, but I still know how to have fun. I like going out for drinks. I like dancing. I love traveling. I know how to have fun. And, do we not have the same sense of humor?" She knew she was taking this a whole lot further than really necessary, but thinking of him passing her over all those years for younger, more exotic girls had hurt her more than she realized she guessed.

Matthew grinned like the Cheshire Cat slash Joker again.

"What?" she snapped, a little annoyed now. She hadn't even started off angry. She had just been teasing him. But somehow anger and annoyance had managed to find their wait into her system at some point along the way.

"You're really cute when you're angry. Your eyes get squinty and cold looking, and your face flushes red all over. Your nose also twitches." Matthew looked so smug, his arms crossed over his chest, and a smirk on his face.

Kelly held her head high, trying her best to calm her rapidly beating heart and fluttering stomach down. He was just mindlessly flirting with her, she knew. He never meant anything by it. Matthew was just being Matthew. She wasn't his type.

She tightened her arms over her chest. "My nose does _not_ twitch. I'm not a rabbit!"

"It's twitching right now!" Matthew grinned even bigger. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Kel. In fact, I find it absolutely adorable!" He twitched his own nose, and made his top teeth go over his bottom teeth as he made a rabbit noise.

Kelly really didn't want to forgive him just yet, but the look on his face was too priceless. She started to smirk, and then it turned into a full-on grin, which of course quickly turned into a laugh. "You're so mean!" Deep down, she knew she really had nothing to be angry with him for other than the fact that he had ignored her for two years. But now that they were back in each other's lives—at least for the time being—it seemed like no time had passed between them. What had started off awkward was now back to feeling right and normal again. It felt too good to be angry with him over those two years now.

Matthew laughed with her. "It's good to hear your laugh in person again, Kel. I really did miss you. I know it didn't seem like it since I cut off contact with you for two years, but I _did_ miss you. In fact, I thought of you every day."

Kelly stopped laughing, suddenly sobered up from his seriousness. "I thought of you every day too. You have no idea how much I missed you. It was like losing my best friend." She couldn't believe she had just admitted that to him, but there it was.

"I never knew you felt that way before," Matthew said quietly. He reached across the table and gently squeezed her right hand. "I was always happiest when I was spending time with you," he admitted. "I guess I never realized it, but you were my best friend too." He smiled at her, and gently rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

She smiled, completely forgetting why she was ever angry with him in the first place. Looking into his eyes kind of had that effect on her. It always had. "I guess I always felt you thought of Maria as your best friend. You kind of stopped doing all the things you used to do with me, and did them with her instead. Heck, you even started traveling places with her. You and I were going to go to Seoul, and possibly France again, but instead you went to Argentina and Brazil with her." She started remembering why she was angry, but this time, she had no will to be angry left in her.

Matthew nodded. "Well, she was my girlfriend, Kel. That kind of thing happens when you're dating someone. You go places together, and do things together."  
Kelly sighed. "Don't patronize me, Matthew. I know that. I've dated men before, you know. I've been married to two of them. Not that the marriages tuned out so great, but that's beside the point. The point is, just because you had a girlfriend, I don't know why it meant you couldn't be friends with me anymore. I don't know why you and I couldn't keep our prior plans. I don't know why you and I still couldn't go places together. I mean, was Maria that insecure? She should have known she could trust you."

"That's just it! I don't know if she could!" Matthew snapped. He then looked away. "I didn't meant to say that."

Kelly didn't know how to react to that. All she knew was that her heart was racing, and her stomach was in knots—in a good way. She pat his hand. "Consider it forgotten." She didn't want things to be awkward between either of them. "I know it was partly because of my having to travel to France so much that we never got to Seoul. Though, it would have been nice to have had you join me in France again. You never did even though at the time you said you wanted to."

Matthew didn't say anything at first. Instead, he just looked down at the table, and shrugged. "I did want to," he said simply after a brief moment. Though, he didn't explain why he never joined her. He didn't have to though. Kelly knew that he knew that she knew it was because he was too busy with Maria to have any time left for her.

She sighed. Look, everyone's getting up to head on over to the dance floor. I'm eager to see who they got to play! Let's go dance." She grinned at him. There had been a famous band hired for the night, but Stephanie and Josh wanted it to be a surprise who it was, so they were keeping it mum.

Matthew looked up at her and smiled, then squeezed her hand. "I'm curious too! Let's go."

So, they both got up, then headed over to the dance side of A-list, where most everyone had already gone. Currently, a DJ was setting up.

Stephanie and Josh were on stage.

"The band will be here in a short bit. Until then, we have a lovely DJ, who is more than happy to take your requests!" Stephanie said.

"And later, we will be cracking these suckers open, and reading lines from old _Gossip _Girlscripts! We want to see if you all still have it!" Josh said, shaking some scripts in the air. He grinned.

"But that will be in a little bit. Right now, the DJ appears to be ready, and the bar is open, so let's part-tay!" Stephanie said.

"And it's an open bar too!" Josh said, pulling Stephanie's mic toward himself.

Everyone cheered.

"But don't forget to tip! Tips aren't included," Stephanie said, claiming her mic back. "Now, as I said, let's par-tay!"

Again, everyone cheered. Then, the DJ began to play Pink's old song, "Get the Party Started," and everyone began to dance.

Matthew took Kelly off guard by twirling her around.

Kelly laughed, and let him twirl her, and dance with her.

They smiled at each other, and Kelly vowed to never let him cut off ties with her again. She had only been reunited with him for two hours, but that was more than enough to get her hooked on him yet again. She had lost him once, and it had hurt her deeply. She wasn't about to go through all that again. It simply wasn't an option.

~And I Was Meant For You~

Matthew was having such a great time. He had missed Kelly terribly, but he hadn't realized exactly how much. Now that he was with her again, he never wanted to let her go. It felt _so_ good to be with her again, and now, he didn't know how he could have possibly gone two years with no contact between them. From now on, he vowed never to lose contact with her again, no matter _who_ it was that he was dating.

After about an hour, the DJ played his last song, then started to pack up.

Stephanie and Josh appeared on stage again. "All right! Thank you to DJ Jamz, who is ah-mazing!" Stephanie said. "Let's give it up for him!" She and Josh clapped, and everyone else followed suit, cheering for the DJ in addition to their clapping.

The DJ smiled, held up a hand and thanked everyone, then took a slight bow.

"The band will be here in a half hour. But, until then, let's crack open some of these old scripts!" Josh said. "Who wants to read first?"

"I will!" Blake said, waving her hand.

"All right. Let's see..." Josh looked through the scripts. He then looked at Blake. "Do you want to do a cat-fight with Leighton?"

"Bring it!" Leighton said, walking up toward Blake, and cracking her knuckles.

They all laughed.

Blake and Leighton both stepped onto the stage, and took their scripts from Stephane and Josh, then they began to read their lines.

Matthew remembered the episode. It had been a good one. And, as they watched Leighton and Blake play-fight, he saw that neither one of them had lost her touch. Not that that surprised him, because it clearly did not.

After the scene, they all clapped, then Ed, Chase, and Penn all did a scene together. Connor and Jenny did one after that, and then Stephanie had William and Lily do one together.

Matthew smiled as he watched the scene, but he really didn't like the scene. It was a semi-romanic scene, and it annoyed him because it reminded him of how Lily had ended up with William instead of Rufus. It was bull crap, and even the fans knew it. He hoped the movie would change things, but knowing Stephanie, he didn't have his hopes held too high.

"All right, enough of that!" Josh said after the scene.

Stephanie rolled her eyes at Josh. She was more of a _William_ and Lily fan, whereas Josh was clearly a _Rufus_ and Lily fan.

Josh turned his attention to him. "Matthew, why don't you get on up here? Rufus and Lily had a lot of hot scenes. Let's see one of those!"

Matthew grinned. Now _this_, he was all for! Though, he wondered if he'd have to kiss Kelly. He wouldn't mind one bit. He just wondered if it would feel awkward between them since they hadn't seen each other in two years.

Kelly smiled at him as William left the stage, and everyone cheered for them. Matthew knew that Stephanie was about the only one in the room who wasn't a Rufus and Lily fan. Besides William, but Matthew certainly couldn't blame William on that one. After all, who wouldn't want to be the one kissing Kelly?

Josh handed out the scripts wit the scripts the correct page. "This one's my favorite!" he said with a wink.

Matthew looked down at his script, and saw that it was the scene they had watched earlier, where Lily asked Rufus to step out of the way, but he refused to, and they ended up kissing, and later, they ended up in bed.

He looked at Kelly, and she looked at him.

"Get out of my way, Rufus," she ordered, instantly in Lily mode.

"No," he said, standing his ground.

"Get out of my way," she ordered again.

"No," he insisted—more firmly this time.

Kelly hesitated for a moment.

Matthew knew she was unsure of whether or not they should carry out the scene with the kiss. Would it be too weird since they weren't actually filming?

"Come on, kiss!" Josh ordered. "That's what makes the scene!"

We aren't actually filming. They don't have to kiss," Stephanie said, amused.

"Sure they do. That's what the scene calls for," Josh insisted. He turned to Matthew and Kelly. "Now kiss!"

Suddenly, the whole audience started chanting. "Kiss, kiss, kiss!"

Matthew waited for Kelly to have a smart comment about them all acting like they were in high school, but it didn't come. Instead, she stepped toward him, took his face between her hands, and kissed him hard and passionately, just like in the actual scene.

He moaned in surprise, taken aback for just a moment, then sighed, and melted into the kiss, kissing her back just as passionately as he held her close. And for that moment, he was taken back to the day they had first filmed that scene. He had enjoyed it back then, and now, he realized with surprise, he enjoyed it even more now than he had then. And that, scared the hell out of him.


	3. So Darlin', Save the Last Dance for Me

_**You Were Meant for Me**_

_**Chapter 3: So Darlin', Save the Last Dance for Me.**_

"Sheesh, you two, you didn't give me that much passion when we were originally filming!" Stephanie joked.

They both broke the kiss at the same time. Kelly blushed, and Matthew looked away. Matthew wondered how long they had been kissing. It hadn't seemed like that long. Then again, he had kind of gotten lost in it.

"They did too! I still say that was the scene that got everyone—including myself—into the whole Rufly fanbase," Josh disagreed. "But, I will admit, that was even hotter. What do you say we do the bedroom scene now?"

Everyone laughed except for Kelly and Stephanie.

"I'm all for it!" Matthew joked. He wriggled his eyebrows at Kelly, as well as grinned and winked at her. He knew it would make her blush even more, which of course it did.

"I think that's enough scenes for one night!" She laughed nervously.

"Aw, you're no fun!" Josh said with a pout.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "We don't have time to do anymore scenes anyway. The band has arrived!"

Josh grinned. "You guys are going to freak out when you find out who we got to play. Freak out in a good way that is." He winked.

"Who is it all ready?" Blake called out.

Stephanie and Josh looked at each other and grinned.

"We'll say it together," Stephanie said.

Josh nodded. "On the count of three."

They counted together. "One... Two... Three!"

They turned to the cast, then said proudly together, "Bon Jovi!"

"Oh my gosh, I love them!" Leighton practically screamed.

"How on earth did you manage booking them?" Chase asked.

Stephanie shrugged. "They're doing a song for our movie, and might just be making an appearance in it as well. No big deal." She grinned to show that it was indeed a very big deal.

An excited murmur rose over the cast as they took in this news.

Then, the doors opened, and in walked Jon Bon Jovi himself, his band right behind him.

"Okay, I know I'm a little old to be fangirling, but I don't care! John!" Leighton squealed. She ran over to him and hugged him.

Blake, Taylor and Michelle giggled behind their hands as John looked shocked at Leighton suddenly clinging to him. They had never seen Leighton act that way before.

John was polite, and talked with her for a moment, as did the rest of the band.

"Okay, Leighton, let go of the rockstar. You can talk to him later. We only have them for two hours, so if you'd kindly let him sing, we'd really appreciate it," Josh joked.

Leighton blushed, said something in John's ear that no one but John could hear, then smiled when John nodded.

Then, Leighton backed away from the rockstar, and John and his band took the stage to perform.

Josh and Stephanie greeted the band, and thanked them for coming, then they got off the stage, and allowed Bon Jovi to do what they did best.

The instruments had already been set up except for John's guitar, which he had brought with him. Once they had everything plugged in and tuned, John spoke quietly to his band, who all nodded. Then, he spoke into the microphone. "I'd like to start off with our biggest fan's favorite song of ours." He smiled and winked at Leighton, who blushed. John leaned into the microphone again. "I'm sure you'll all recognize this one. It needs no introduction." The band then began the opening cords to "Livin' on a Prayer," and the cast went wild. Apparently, Leighton wasn't the only one who favored it.

Matthew grinned at Kelly, and took her hand as everyone else began to dance. "Care to dance?" He kissed her hand.

Kelly smiled. "We can, but I'll warn you, other than slow dances, I'm not a good dancer. I pretty much just flail my arms like an idiot, and bend and unbend my knees."

Matthew laughed. "Well, that works out perfect because that's all _I_ know how to do." He grinned when he saw Kelly smile. His heart palpitated to the beat of the music.

"Well, then of _course_ I'll dance with you." She kissed his cheek, which made his heart pound even harder yet.

They then began to dance, and like Kelly had warned, she did look like an idiot. A beautiful idiot, but an idiot nonetheless.

Matthew couldn't help but laugh as she swayed her arms back and forth above her head, and bent and unbent her knees several times.

"What?" Kelly shouted over the music. She pouted.

Matthew laughed again. "Nothing. You just look like you're having a seizure!"

Kelly smile-gasped, and playfully swat his shoulder. "All right, then let's see your best moves, Mr. Dance Pro. I warned you I couldn't dance."

Matthew smirked cockily. "All right, fine! Here's my best move." He made sure to look confidant, but he knew that once he showed her his move, she would be laughing at his move just as he had laughed at hers. He waited for the chorus, then began to dance. He then swung his body around in circles, his arms out to his sides, as if he was using an invisible hula-hoop.

Kelly laughed so hard and so loud, you could clearly hear her laughter over the loud music. This of course made Matthew's heart practically explode with love for her. He didn't know how she did it, but she always made his heart pound uncontrollably with every little thing she did. Her laughter and smile always made it pound the hardest.

"Okay, that's just silly," she said. "I'd rather look like I'm having a seizure than look like I'm using an invisible hula-hoop." Kelly smirked.

"Well, like you warned me about yourself, I warned you I was a bad dancer." He smiled at her and winked as usual.

"Ah, who cares? So we can't dance. At least we have fun attempting to dance, right?" She smiled, sending his heart pounding again.

He nodded. "Right! So let's stop being embarrassed, and just enjoy our dance!"

Kelly nodded. "Let's do it!"

Matthew resisted the urge to tease her on her choice of words. Instead, he "danced" with her, pumping his fists in the air with her and bending their knees up and down when it got to, in his opinion, the best line of the song.

_"Oh! We've gotta hold on, ready or not. You live for the fight when it's all that you've got!"_

Matthew was having so much fun with Kelly. He even felt less stupid, for he and Kelly weren't the only ones punching their fists into the air at that line. Then, they all sang along to the chorus. Everyone was just having a fantastic time, and Kelly looked like she was having the most fun of all. Well, besides Leighton who looked ready to storm the stage and rip Jon Bon Jovi's clothes off.

_"Woah, we're halfway there. Woah! We're livin on a prayer. Take my hand, we'll make it I swear. Woah-oh! We're livin' on a prayer. Livin' on a prayer!"_

The song ended too soon for Matthew's taste, but right after, "It's My Life," began. Matthew was going to ask Kelly if she wanted to continue to dance with him to this song then go get a drink at the bar together, but before he could, William Baldwin interrupted them, a cocky little grin on his face.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" William asked, taking Kelly's hand before Matthew could say that he kind of did mind. "I figured I might as well have some fun and dance with my former TV wife, and soon-to-be movie wife." He winked at her, the cocky little grin still on his face.

Kelly laughed. "Sure!" She then looked at Matthew. "You don't mind, do you?"

Matthew shook his head. "Of course not! It's not like we came here together. Besides, even if we did, I'm not the possessive type." He winked at her and grinned. Then, he turned to William, and gently pat his back. "Have fun, Buddy!"

"Thank you, my friend." William said, gently patting his back in return before turning his attention back to a smiling Kelly.

Matthew sighed. He no longer felt like dancing, so, it looked like he'd be having that drink by himself. Penn was at the bar, so he'd just talk to him. Still, he couldn't help but feel a little irked when he looked over his shoulder and saw Kelly and William laughing, and holding both hands as they twisted from side to side.

He sighed as he headed over to the bar. It wasn't like he wasn't friends with William. He was. Their relationship was nothing like their characters' relationship on the show. William was a great guy in real life. Besides, he had a wife, though where she was tonight, Matthew had no idea. Not that it mattered. After all, he (Matthew) and Kelly were just friends, so it shouldn't bother him in the slightest that William was dancing with Kelly. Kelly could dance with whomever she wanted, as could William.

Matthew got tot he bar, sat down on a stool next to Penn's, and ordered a Corona. He looked over to see that Penn had ordered the same thing. He nodded at him. "Great minds think alike, aye?"

Penn nodded. "I guess so!"

The bartender handed Matthew his Corona. Matthew thanked him, then toasted his bottle with Penn's.

"You and Kelly looked pretty chummy out there on the dance floor," Penn said with a smirk. He nodded at him. "Are you two thinking about taking your friendship to the next level? After that kiss, you can't tell me you didn't think about it. That was more than acting, and you know it."

Matthew took a sip of his beer so he could have time to chose his words carefully. "Kelly and I are just friends. It's never been anything more between us." He nodded toward Kelly and William on the dance floor. "She's dancing with William now. Do you think they're having an affair just because they're dancing together?" He rolled his eyes to show he was just trying to make a point of how you shouldn't automatically assume things.

Penn shook his head. "No, but the way you're looking at them, you seem to think so." He smirked.

Matthew looked down at the floor. "I do not." He took a sip of his beer, wishing he wasn't so transparent.

Penn shrugged. "You don't have anything to worry about. He's madly in love with Chynna. But, even if he _was_ after Kelly, just take the song's advice." Penn pointed upwards toward the ceiling speakers.

_"Better stand tall when they're calling you out. Don't bend, don't break, Baby, don't back down."_

"It can pertain to your situation." Penn took another sip of his beer.

"Except I'm not going after Kelly. As I've said many, many, times before, she and I are just good friends," Matthew insisted.

Penn downed the rest of his beer, then set the glass down on the bar. He also slammed a tip down on the bar, then slid off his barstool. "I think thou doth protest too much." He pat Matthew's shoulder. "I have to pee," he then said before heading off to the bathrooms.

Matthew took another sip of his beer. Penn didn't know what he was talking about. He wasn't "protesting," he was _correcting_ Penn. He didn't like Kelly in that way. He didn't! He watched William twirling a giggling Kelly around. Besides. Even if he _did_ like Kelly as more than just a friend, she wasn't interested in him as more than a friend, so it really didn't matter how he felt, did it?

He downed the rest of his beer, then turned back toward the bartender. "I'll take another Corona please."

~You Were Meant For Me~

The song ended, and William grinned at Kelly. "Would you like to go get a drink?"

Kelly smiled politely. "Later, I promise. We'll catch up! I need to go touch my makeup and use the bathroom."

"Well, your makeup looks perfect, but I can't help you on the bathroom part." He winked at her and smiled. "I'll catch you around."

Kelly nodded and smiled. "That you will!" She then headed off to the bathroom as Bon Jovi went into "Wanted Dead or Alive."

Kelly slipped into the bathroom, glad that no one else was in there. She needed time to herself. She touched up her lipstick and gloss, then made sure her eyeshadow hadn't creased. Then, when she was satisfied with her appearance, she headed into one of the bathroom stalls. The music could still be heard over the speakers that were in the bathroom.

_Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days. And the people I meet always go their separate ways._

She found the line kind of ironic since that had happened to the cast after the show ended. They had all gone their separate ways—especially Matthew. Oh, but it was so good to see him again, and be able to talk with him like no time at all had passed between them! She simply hadn't been able to help herself when she kissed him during the scene. After all, it was what the scene had called for. But it was more than the scene calling for it that made her kiss him. She wouldn't deny that kissing him had felt like coming home again after being away for years. Which, in it's own way, it was very much like that. Being on _Gossip Girl_ had been like having a second family. When it ended, and they had all gone their separate ways, it had been hard for her. For five years and three months, _Gossip Girl_ had been a huge chunk of her life. Now that it had ended, she felt like she had lost a part of her. She had lost some of her family. Having them all back again, especially Matthew, was a dream come true. It was definitely a homecoming in its own little way. Still, she couldn't help but wonder, once the movie was over, if everyone would leave again, and lose contact for only God knew how long.

She finished going to the bathroom and wiped. Then, she pulled her underwear and stockings back up, pulled her dress back down, and flushed. She then grabbed her purse off the hook, and headed out to the sinks, where she then washed her hands.

When she finished, she dried her hands, then paused to look in the mirror. She examined her face. She had a few crows feet around the eyes, but she still felt like she was beautiful. The rest of her looked flawless, if she did say so herself. She wasn't old. They always say about older people dating much younger people that age aint nothin' but a number. Well, shouldn't that apply to older people too? Why couldn't Matthew date _her_, someone his own age (okay ten months older, but still!) if age really wasn't anything but a number? If one was going to apply it to someone younger, they had to apply it to someone older as well. After all, age was age whether it be a younger age or an older age. Anyway, she was only going on forty-nine in November—not eighty-nine! Besides, Matthew was only ten months younger than she was, so if she was old, then so was he. Dating someone younger wasn't going to change that.

She sighed. She didn't know why she was even flirting with the idea of her and Matthew being together as a couple. She knew darn well that he didn't think of her in that way. He was always quick to remind everyone that he and she were just friends and nothing more. He was also quick to show off that he could bag someone technically young enough to be his daughter.

She turned from the mirror, and headed out of the bathroom. What was she thinking? She was never going to be anything more than friends with Matthew, so she was going to stop the idea that they could be more. She was sure that it wouldn't be long at all before Matthew found a new girl in her twenties or early thirties that came from England, or wherever. Brazil maybe since he loved Brazil so much. Anyone with dark hair that was not from North America and young enough to be his daughter was his type, and she was none of those things. She would be stupid to think otherwise, she knew.

Anyway, they weren't in high school. She wasn't going to play games or crush on the unattainable anymore. No. She had had her share of loser men, and she wasn't about to go through it again. Not that Matthew was a loser, but she knew he couldn't stand to be alone. He always had to have a woman. She was surprised he had lasted this long without one. For all she knew, he'd find someone by tomorrow.

Kelly smiled as she headed over to William to catch up. He was at the bar, waiting for her with a blue Martini. "Aw! You remembered what I ordered the last time we had a drink together! That's so sweet of you!" She kissed his cheek, and sat down on the bar stool in front of her drink. She kissed William's cheek.

William smiled. "I never forget a drink order!" He winked at her.

"In that case, you should have become a bartender or a waiter," she quipped.

William laughed. "True, but it wouldn't pay nearly as great.

Kelly laughed too. "Aint' that the truth!" She downed some of her drink.

From now on, she decided, she would just be friends with Matthew, and with all of her guy friends—even the new guys she'd meet. After all, she had learned the hard way that men only ever broke your heart. At least, _her_ heart they did. She wasn't going to let herself get close to Matthew again. She couldn't. After all, the way he had been acting, he'd start dating another young, exotic, foreign chick and move away from Kelly and out of her life for good this time just when Kelly was starting to fall for him again.

Kelly shook her head and took another drink. No, she wasn't going to let that happen. Not again. She couldn't. She would not allow herself to get close enough to Matthew to get her heart broken again. In fact, she'd never get close to _anyone_ like that ever again! She supposed love just wasn't in the cards for her. It was okay though, for she didn't need a man to make her happy. She had her children back, and that was all she needed. Well, that and another drink.

~And I Was Meant For You~

For the next hour, Matthew watched as Kelly caught up with William. Kelly and William had a couple of drinks together while they talked and caught up, then danced to a few songs.

Matthew couldn't bear to waste his time sitting around watching them. So, while Kelly and William were getting reacquainted, he made his own rounds, talking with everyone else. He also danced with all the girls. Some in groups, some just the two of them like with Kaylee, and then with Stephanie.

"It's weird thinking of you as a mother now," Matthew said to Kaylee once the song ended, and John took a moment to sip from his water bottle.

"Trust me, it's weird for me too. Jackson was unexpected. With my career, I wish I had waited a while longer, but sometimes these things happened. He was an unexpected surprise," she said of her three-year-old. "Don't get me wrong though, I love him with every fiber of my being. I just wish I was able to have him later instead of sooner." Kaylee pat her stomach as if remembering being pregnant with Jackson.

Matthew nodded. "I understand."

"So, how is Aven?" Kaylee asked. "She's such a cutie!"

Matthew grinned big, for Aven was his favorite topic. "She's doing great! She just turned eight. Can you believe it?"

Kaylee put her hands to her cheeks. "Wow! I can believe it though. It seems like just yesterday I found out I'm pregnant, now Jackson's already three."

"It's just a reminder to enjoy every moment we have with them. They will be gone off to college before we know it," Matthew said, feeling a little sad. He wished now that instead of spending all those months traveling with Maria, he had spent them with Aven instead. He had seen Aven a lot when he first started dating Maria, but later into the relationship, he began seeing Aven less and less. He had been so caught up with wanting to travel and be with Maria that Aven had kind of gotten put on the back burner. Heck, even Maria, who had seemed all for Aven in the beginning seemed more interested in traveling than having an instant daughter. Not that Aven was even close to her daughter. Naama was her mother. But still, it was _like_ having a daughter. Apparently, a daughter you could get rid of whenever you wanted.

He sighed. He couldn't believe he had acted the way he had when dating Maria. Never again would he let something or _someone_ some between him and his daughter. From now on, Aven came first, and he would make sure he got to see her and be with her every chance he got.

Kaylee had been accosted by Blake and Leighton, and so that is when Matthew moved onto dance with Stephanie.

"So, I don't see Lisa here. Aren't Rufus and Lisa married in the movie?" he asked right before "You Give Love a Bad Name" began.

Stephanie shouted over the music. "She was busy, and couldn't be in the movie. You guys weren't married anyway. Rufus and Lisa were supposed to just be in a happy relationship in the finale—not necessarily married or engaged. I'm thinking of bringing on another woman for him. For now, the movie starts off with him being single. I'll mention he and Lisa didn't have the time for each other with their busy schedules."

"Don't you have the whole thing written already?" Matthew asked. He was pretty sure movies were usually completely written by the time filming began.

Stephanie grinned, and shook her head. "I'm insane, aren't I? I wanted to do something different, and write it as we progress. I already have a plot in mind of course. It's just the minor details that are subject to change."

"Won't that take longer?" Matthew asked, still extremely skeptical.

Stephanie nodded. "Probably. But we have eight months to film. It's like having all the time of a whole _Gossip Girl_ season! We'll have time, I promise."

Matthew nodded. He still found it a little weird, but Stephanie had always been a bit eccentric. Besides, between her and Josh, he knew they could get it written in time.

"I'm excited to pick out a new woman for Rufus! I think we'll go the non-celebrity rout again like we did with Allison and Clare," Stephanie said.

"So, you're not going to put Rufus and Lily back together?" Rufus asked, surprised. Well, partly surprised. He knew Stephanie's stance on them.

Stephanie shook her head. "I think she and William are the perfect match. Josh would beg to differ, but tough! This is _my_ movie. He just goes by my ideas, and what I want, and helps me go from there."

Matthew wondered if Josh knew Stephanie felt this way about their writing partnership. He was guessing not. He was also guessing that, if Josh had anything to do with it, Rufus and Lily would be together instead of William and Lily. It was so dumb. William was scum. Rufus was Lily's soulmate. Matthew still couldn't believe that Stephanie had did that to Rufus and Lily after building them up since episode one of season one. As he danced with Stephanie, he couldn't help but find the lyrics ironic.

_Shot through the heart, and you're to blame. You give love a bad name. I play my part, and you play your game. You give love a bad name._

When it came to _Gossip Girl_ in both TV and in the movie, Stephanie was definitely giving love a bad name. He wasn't sure he wanted to act with a new actress. With Lisa, it had only been a scene where he put his arm around her on the couch. Now, apparently, he was going to have to have more romantic scenes with this new woman, whomever she may be. It didn't seem right not having Kelly as is love interest in the movie. He also wasn't found of a whole movie watching her with William. But, a job was a job, and he'd have to do whatever Stephanie said. Still, he hoped Stephanie didn't expect to get the same chemistry with this new woman that he had with Kelly, because frankly, it wasn't going to happen.

He sighed, wishing Josh was more in charge than Stephanie was.

The song ended, and he politely excused himself. He was getting tired of dancing. He wondered if Kelly was free to talk again.

He scanned the room, and was happy to see Kelly exiting the dance room.

He followed her out into the hallway, where there was a couch and chairs for anyone who wanted to relax.

Kelly sat down on the couch, and searched through her phone, not yet noticing him. Her legs were crossed. She looked so poised even after an hour or so of dancing.

"Hey," he said, sitting down next to her on the Victorian-style cream-colored couch. "You needed to get away from all the noise too?"

Kelly looked over at him in surprise, and smiled. "Yes! I don't know how everyone else does it, dancing for hours—in heels nonetheless for the women! It's also so loud in there. I kind of just wanted a few moments to sit in silence and clear my head."

Matthew felt his heart sink a little. "I'm sorry. You probably don't feel like me talking your ear off." He started to get up, but Kelly quickly pulled him back down, as had he hoped she would.

"Don't be silly! You're not talking my ear off! I didn't mean _complete_ silence. I just meant away from the music for a bit." She set her phone down on the lamp stand beside her, then latched onto his arm, and rested her head on his shoulder. "So, how's life been treating you? Any new girl in mind to date?"

He looked down at her, feeling his heart start to palpitate again. She smelled good—like lilies, ironically enough. "No, no new girl in mind," he said, half lying. He couldn't tell her he wanted her. He was too afraid of rejection, and too afraid of ruining their friendship. After his sort of leave of absence, their friendship was already on the line. He didn't need anything else screwing it up. "Life's treating me just fine, thanks. I'm happy to be filming with all of you again." He resisted the urge to stroke Kelly's hair. "Especially you."

Kelly looked up at him and smiled. "I'm especially happy to be working with you again too! You have no idea how much I missed you."

For a moment, Matthew was afraid his heart would burst out of his chest. "And I missed _you_." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. _Boy_ how he had missed her! She had no idea how much _he_ had missed _her_. "I'm just sad that they are pairing Rufus with another woman. Lily will be staying with William for the movie. I had hoped they would get Rufus and Lily back together."

Kelly looked up at him, pulling away from him for a bit. "What? Where did you hear that?" She didn't sound anymore pleased about it than was.

"Stephanie told me. She is writing the movie as we go along. Isn't that crazy?" Matthew shook his head to show her he couldn't believe it.

Kelly crossed her arms over her chest. "It is, but not as crazy as Rufus and Lily not ending up together." She looked him in the eyes. "Rufus and Lily are soulmates!"

Matthew nodded. "I know! That's what I was thinking. But she isn't going to change her mind. She admitted Josh would like Rufus and Lily together, but _she's_ the one who gets to call the shots. He just helps her write out her ideas."

"Well, _that_ doesn't seem fair," Kelly said, her arms still crossed over her chest.

Matthew nodded. "Tell me about it! I wonder how Josh feels about all of this."

Kelly shrugged. "Who knows? But I bet you he wouldn't appreciate hearing Stephanie say she was the one to call the shots."

"Well, she didn't use those _exact_ words, but it's pretty much the gist of what she said." Matthew crossed his arms over his chest as well, then looked at Kelly, a mischievous grin on his face. "We should tell him what she said."

Kelly laughed. "We should!" She grinned. "But, we better not. We don't want to cause problems on set before the movie even starts. Besides, Stephanie wouldn't be very pleased with us if we told him."

Matthew nodded his agreement. "Yeah. Plus, I'm sure it wouldn't do any good anyway. Stephanie always gets her way."

Kelly nodded too. "We know _that's_ right!"

They both laughed.

Matthew watched her as she laughed. She was so breathtakingly beautiful even to this day. He loved seeing her happy. She didn't deserve to be sad a day in her life! "Changing the subject, I'm really glad you got your kids back, Kel. They belong with you. There is no better parent for them than you."

Kelly blushed, and smiled at him. She gently stroked his cheek. "Thank you," she said quietly. "I really appreciate that."

"Your'e welcome," Matthew said just as quietly. "I mean every word."

Kelly leaned over and kissed his cheek, causing his heart to go into overdrive. She then rested her head on his shoulder again. "You know, I'm surprised you don't have a new girlfriend yet. You're the type that doesn't like to be alone."

Matthew nodded. "I used to be, I'll admit it. But, it hasn't worked out for me, jumping from one relationship directly into another. You're right. I never really stayed single for long. I always had to have somebody. Well, now, I want to try something different. I want to stay single for a bit, and just concentrate on this movie. I'm also going to concentrate on my daughter. I've missed her. I let too much time go by barely seeing her. At one point, it got to seeing her once a month, or even sometimes once every month plus a week or so. I want to make up for the time I lost, and just let it be her and me for a while."

Kelly smiled up at him. "That sounds nice." She sat up straight, causing Matthew to instantly miss the contact. "I feel the same way about my children. After having almost lost them, I am holding them closer to me than I ever have before. I want to concentrate on them, and being a mother to them."

"They're lucky to have you," Matthew said sincerely.

"And Aven's lucky to have _you_," Kelly said to him in return.

They smiled at each other.

For the next forty-five minutes, they talked and caught up. They joked and laughed, and it was like no time at all had passed since the ending of _Gossip Girl_. In fact, to Matthew, it almost seemed like they had grown _closer_, as odd as that seemed. Then again, maybe it just felt that way because he had missed her terribly, and was now finally reunited with her.

Kelly nodded at the crystal clock that was on the wall across from them. "It's almost midnight. The band should be ending soon."

"Do you want to go in and dance again?" Matthew asked.

Kelly smiled. "As long as you're the one I'm dancing with!"

He grinned, then stood up, and extended his hand to her. "Well, then, may I have this dance?" He kissed her hand.

Kelly giggled. "Yes, you may."

"Don't forget your phone," he reminded her as she stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Thanks. Knowing me, I probably would have," she said. She grabbed her phone, then they headed back into the dance room.

"All right! Sadly, it's about time to end the night, but we have a couple more songs left for you before we leave. This next one is one we think you'll all recognize. It's one of my favorite songs to sing. This is a little song called "Always."

Everyone cheered.

"Oh, I love this song!" Kelly said to Matthew, her long lashes hitting her cheeks as she blinked.

He took her hands in his. "Me too."

They smiled at each other, then she draped her arms over his shoulders as he placed his hands over her waist. They then slowly swayed in time together as Bon Jovi sang their best-known ballad.

_This Romeo is bleeding, but you can't see his blood. It's nothing but some feelings that this old dog kicked up. It's been raining since you left me. Now I'm drowning in the flood. You see I've always been a fighter, but without you, I give up._

Again, the song seemed to fit the situation. Only _he_ had been the one to leave _her_—not the other way around. He wondered if it had been "raining" for her since he left her. He knew it had been for him.

_And I will love you, baby. Always. And I'll be there forever and a day. Always. I'll be there till the stars don't shine, till the Heavens burst and the words don't rhyme. And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind, and I'll love you. Always._

And he knew that he would love Kelly always, even if it had to be just as a friend.

They continued to sway to the music, neither one of them saying anything. They both just enjoyed the beautiful song. Matthew wondered if Kelly was paying as much attention to the lyrics and giving them as much thought as he was.

_What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair, to touch your lips, to hold you near. When you say your prayers, try to understand, I've made mistakes, I'm just a man. _

Boy had he made mistakes. He had made plenty of them.

_When he holds you close, when he pulls you near, when he says the words you've been needing to hear, I wish I was him with those words of mine to say to you till the end of time, and I will love you, always._

He pulled her a little closer, hoping that she _was_ listening to the lyrics and thinking of him. Even as just a friend, he wanted her to know that he'd be there for her always—just like in the song.

She rested her head on his shoulder in response.

His heart pounded with the drums as he held her close. They swayed some more for a while.

_We can pack up our old dreams, and our old lives. We'll find a place where the sun still shines, and I will love you, Baby, always. And I'll be there forever and a day, always. I'll be there till the stars don't shine, till the Heavens burst, and the words don't rhyme. And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind, and I'll love you, always._

Again, the song ended too soon for Matthew's taste.

Everyone cheered, including Kelly, who let go of him to clap for the band.

"Thank you, Everyone for coming out tonight! It really means a lot to us that you wanted us to perform for you guys tonight, and it means even more that you want us in your movie!"

Everyone cheered even louder.

"All right! Well, we have one more song for you tonight. This is our new single from our new album titled after the song. This ones called 'Queen of Hearts,' which we'll be performing on your movie! We're also touring this summer, so we hope you guys can all catch our New York show."

Of course, this earned another burst of cheering and applause from everyone.

"Here it is, 'Queen of Hearts.' We hope you enjoy it," John said.

And of course everyone did, for it was a fun, upbeat party song, which was a perfect song to end out the night.

Matthew twirled Kelly, and she laughed, which made his heart palpitate yet again as it had many times earlier that night all because of Kelly of course. They just had a good, fun time, dancing like maniacs, being dorks, and enjoying the music.

When the song ended, John wished them all a good night, and thanked them yet again for having him and the band.

Stephanie and Josh then went on stage with them, and exchanged hugs with the band, or in Josh's case, exchanged back claps.

"And that's it for the party! I expect to see y'all at the old studio to begin filming our movie on Monday, at eight A.M. sharp. And don't be late! Goodnight, Everyone!" Stephanie said.

"Silvercup Studios, yo! How cool is that to get our old studio back?" Josh asked.

They all cheered their agreement.

"Well, I guess it's time to leave. I was going to go stop by and say hello to John and the boys, but I don't think Leighton's going to let up anytime soon," Matthew said to Kelly with an amused smirk. He nodded toward Leighton, who was now straddling John in the front like a piggy back ride only in the front.

Kelly laughed. "I want to get home anyway. I'm exhausted."

"I'll walk you out," Matthew said.

Kelly smiled. "Thanks!"

They headed out of the dance room, and then A-list.

They paused outside of the mirrored doors. The fans and photographers were long since gone, but the security guards remained.

Kelly exchanged polite goodnights with them, then turned to Matthew, and hugged him tight. "It was so good seeing you again. I really missed you."

Matthew felt his heart melt. "I really missed you too, Kel," he said gently as he stroked her hair.

Kelly broke the hug, smiled at him, then kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Matt. I'll see you Monday."

Matthew suddenly didn't want to wait that long to see her again. He had already waited long enough. Of course that was his own fault, but that was beside the point. "How about tomorrow instead? We can do lunch."

Kelly nodded "That sounds perfect!" She smiled, and then kissed his cheek again. "Call me with the info."

Matthew kissed her cheek in return. "I will. Goodnight."

Kelly hailed a taxi, then turned to him, smiled, and blew him a kiss before getting into the taxi.

Matthew pretended to catch it with his palm, then blew her a kiss in return, and waved.

She "caught" his kiss with her own palm, giggled, and then waved back before shutting the door. She smiled at him through the window until the taxi took off, taking them from each other's line of view.

Matthew continued smiling even after she was gone. He then headed back into A-list. He was feeling in a better mood suddenly. He'd go in and wait for John to pry Leighton off of him. Then he'd talk to John. After all, he suddenly felt a deep appreciation for a man who wrote songs he could totally relate to.


	4. A Kiss Is Just a Kiss

_**You Were Meant for Me**_

_**Chapter 4: A Kiss Is Just a Kiss**_

It was a beautiful day out for a picnic. Matthew had texted her this morning, asking her what she thought about doing a picnic. Of course she had agreed. A picnic with Matthew sounded amazing. She loved being out in the sun. It always cheered her mood. Spending the time in the sun with Matthew would make it doubly great. They were going to go out to the Hamptons for the day, and have a picnic on the beach. She was really excited for it.

She checked herself in the mirror, making sure her outfit looked perfect.

She wore white Capri pants, a navy blue and white striped shirt that had three-quarter-inch sleeves, and her white Navajo sandals. She had her hair in a ponytail, and neutral makeup on except for the pop of color on her lips, which was a fun cherry red shade. Sure red lipstick was usually for the nighttime, but she never was one to follow the rules. She didn't believe fashion or beauty should have limits.

She spritzed on some rose-scented perfume, grabbed her tan leather satchel from her own line, and her beach bag, then headed out. Matthew was going to be meeting her in the lobby.

She smiled when she arrived down in the lobby and saw Matthew sitting there, waiting for her. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

Matthew smiled up at her upon hearing her voice. She shook his head. "Not at all! You're right on time. I got here like two minutes ago, so it's all good." He stood up. "You look great!"

She walked over to him and kissed his cheek since her lipstick was kiss-proof. "Thank you, my Darling. So do you." He was wearing medium-wash jean shorts that went to the top of his knees, and a sky blue polo. He wore brown sandals on his feet.

"Thanks!" he said, kissing her cheek in return.

They headed out of the apartment complex, and got into the car. They took Matthew's car, so he drove.

"I'm so glad it's a nice day out. As soon as I heard it was supposed to be warm out, I figured it was the perfect day to go to the Hamptons," he explained.

Kelly nodded. "It definitely is. I love the Hamptons anyway, so I was all for it when you suggested it. I'm glad you thought of it."

"I figured we'd do something special instead of just a local restaurant." He glanced at Kelly for a brief moment before putting his eyes back on the road. "After all, we spent two plus years apart. We have a lot of getting together to make up for."

Kelly nodded. "I agree."

Matthew glanced at Kelly again. "I really am sorry, you know. I never should have let so much time go without contact between us."

Kelly smiled at him. "All is forgiven. But please, put your eyes back on the road. Otherwise, our time together will be over for good. At least on Earth." She winked at him.

Matthew obediently looked back at the road. "I guess it only takes a second for an accident to occur."

"That it does," Kelly agreed. She cranked down her window, then turned on the radio. She messed around with the stations until an old Adel song came on the radio. "Oo, I love this song!"

Matthew crinkled his eyebrows at her. "I don't get how you can like Adel. Yuck! I can't stand her music."

Kelly looked at him in surprise. "Are you serious? How can you not love Adel?

"Easily!" Matthew quipped. He grinned.

Kelly stuck her tongue out at him even though she knew he probably couldn't see it with his eyes on the road. "In case your wondering, I just stuck my tongue out at you. Adel is an amazing singer!" She turned the radio up, then began singing along. She wasn't much of a singer at all, but she wasn't embarrassed. She was comfortable with Matthew. Besides, she _really_ loved this song. "We could have had it a-a-all. Rolling in the dee-e-eep! You had my heart inside of your hand, and you played it to the beat."

Matthew smiled as she sang, but didn't interrupt her, nor did he take is eyes of the road. When the song ended, however, he turned the station. This time, Coldplay came on the radio. "Now this is more like it!" He was the one to sing this time. Only, of course, his voice was worlds better than hers. It wasn't one of Kelly's favorite songs, nor was Coldplay one of her favorite bands, but she still enjoyed hearing him sing.

"For some reason I can't explain, once you'd gone, it was never, never an honest word. That was when I ruled the world!" he sang loudly.

Kelly smiled, glancing over at him occasionally, and trying not to think any forbidden thoughts like how sexy he looked when he sang. Or about how tightly his polo was clinging to his body.

When the song ended, she turned off the radio. "Great singing, but I really don't like Coldplay."

"What kind of music _do_ you like then?" he asked.

"Well, I love, love, _love_ Rihanna. I also love Bruno Mars, The Beatles, Alicia Keys, Madonna, and Katy Perry, just to name a few. Oh, and of course as you know, Adel," Kelly answered. She looked at him to see his reaction.

Matthew crinkled his nose. "You like all those girly singers that sing about love and heartbreak."

"What's wrong with that?" Kelly asked.

Matthew shrugged. "Nothing I guess if you're a girl."

"Well, last time I checked, I was a girl," Kelly joked.

Matthew grinned. "If you want, I can pull over and double check for you."

Kelly gasped at his joke, then laughed. She playfully swatted his shoulder. "You behave!" Of course if he had meant it, she might just go for it. But that was another one of those forbidden thoughts. So, instead, she changed the subject to something a lot more safe. "So, besides Coldplay, who do _you_ like to listen to?"

"I love a variety of things. I like Sinatra, Radiohead, and Cee-Lo Beatles are a good one, I'll agree with _that_," he replied.

"Sinatra's all right, but I'm not sure about the others aside from our mutual love for the Beatles," Kelly said.

Matthew nodded toward the radio. "Turn it back on. I'm sure we can find _something_ we both like."

Kelly did as told, slowly flipping the stations. "Britney?" she asked with a smile.

Matthew made a buzzer sound to indicate it was a negative.

"Backstreet Boys?" she asked.

Matthew looked at here for a split second. "Really?" Then he looked back at the road, shaking his head.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "I'll take that as a no."

Chris Brown came on the radio, and Kelly made a face. "Yuck!"

"Hey, it's a good one!" Matthew protested.

"Uh, no. He beat Rihanna," Kelly said, changing the station.

"His music's still good," Matthew mumbled.

"It's actually crap," Kelly said simply.

Matthew rolled his eyes.

Kelly then stopped on Justin Timberlake. "J.T.?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

Matthew shrugged. "I suppose he's more tolerable than your other picks."

Kelly took that as a yes, and kept in on the current station.

They listened in silence for a moment, then soon, Matthew actually began to sing along. "You see these shackles, Baby I'm your slave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehave. It's just that no one makes me feel this way."

Kelly smirked. "For the song being just 'more tolerable,' you sure know the lyrics pretty well."

He shrugged, and grinned at her. "I guess I'm a closet J.T. fan. Oops!"

She shook her head and grinned. "Eyes on the road!"

He did as told, then she cranked the radio up, and they both began to sing, Matthew even louder than her. "I'm bringing sexy back! Them other boys don't know how to act! Girl, let me make up for all the things you lack! Because you're burning up, I got to get it fast!"

They sang the song the whole way through, then burst out laughing when the song was done.

"That was fun," Kelly said, switching the radio off.

Matthew grinned. "Yeah, it was. At least we have _some_ music tastes in common. We have the Beatles, Sinatra, and J.T. Maybe more."

Kelly nodded. "Besides, even if we don't have all the same music tastes, we have a lot of other things in common, and that is what really counts."

Matthew nodded. "Exactly! So, I was thinking that when we get there, we can just pick up some sandwiches, drinks, and chips from the deli, then head right over to the beach. I brought a blanket." He nodded toward the back.

"Sounds good! We both love the beach, and we both love to eat. There's two things right there that we have in common," she said with a smile.

"And we're both hot as hell," Matthew quipped.

"I am anyway," Kelly said, her tone serious.

Matthew gasped. "Thanks a lot!" He play-pouted.

"Aw, I'm just messing with you. You're the sexiest man alive, and you know it!" She smiled at him, and reached over to him and gently rubbed his thigh. She had meant is as a friendly gesture, but realized how it must have looked. She blushed, removed her hand, then looked out the window.

Matthew smiled, but didn't say anything.

She wondered what was going through his mind. She continued looking out the window, and they drove in silence for a little bit after that. She was a little embarrassed, but still, she didn't regret what she had done. After all, she had just been being friendly. Also, his body was amazing. Why _not_ touch it? She smirked. She supposed that was another forbidden thought. But really, who cared? After all, looking had never hurt anyone, so what was the harm in looking? There was no harm at all. She smiled at the thought.

~You Were Meant For Me~

They made small talk the rest of the way to the Hamptons, then when they finally arrived, they went to a nearby sandwich shop to get their lunch. After that, they headed out to the beach, and found a nice area to lay down their blanket, and have some lunch. The spot they chose was right in the middle of the beach, about five yards away from the rest of the beach goers.

"This all looks really good. I'm so glad it's such a nice day out, even though it's only May. Not all Mays are quite as nice. At least, not in the state of New York," Kelly said as she slipped her sandals off, and stretched her legs off to the side.

Matthew handed her her sandwich. "Yeah, I was really glad to see the weather report today. You know, I was thinking, after we're done with the beach, maybe we could go paddle boating for a bit. Have you ever been?"

Kelly thought about it for a moment. "I think once a long time ago with Anthony. Gosh, I must have been in my twenties at the time. So, it's been a while. But, yeah, I'd love to go paddle boating with you. It will be something fun and different to do." She grinned at hm.

Matthew grinned back. "Great! I figure we can eat lunch, spend an hour or so just enjoying the beach, then go rent the paddle boat."

"Sounds like a plan," Kelly agreed. She took a bite of her egg salad sandwich, then closed her eyes. "Mm, this is _so_ good."

Matthew took a bite of his BLT. "Mm, this one is good too."

"A bite for a bite?" Kelly asked, holding out her sandwich to Matthew's lips.

Matthew smiled. "All right." He held out his sandwich to her lips, and they fed each other a bit of their sandwiches.

They then both sat back, and chewed thoughtfully.

Kelly licked her lips. "Mmm! I'm usually not one for BLTs, but I have to admit, that is good." She took another bite of her egg salad sandwich.

"And I'm not usually one for egg salad, but that was delicious!" Matthew said, taking another bite of his BLT.

Kelly offered him another bite of her sandwich, and he in return, offered her another bite of his.

"Mmm!" They both said in unison. They swallowed the bite that was in their mouth, then grinned at each other.

They then continued to take turns biting into their own sandwiches, and then feeding each other, alternating between the two sandwiches. Of course, they also sipped their drinks in-between as well.

"Those were really good. Thank you for sharing yours with me," Kelly said once they had finished both sandwiches.

"And thank you for sharing yours with me!" Matthew said.

"It was my pleasure," Kelly said.

"Ditto," Matthew said.

They then dug into their chips and cookies they had also bought at the shop. Then, once they were done, they tossed out their garbage, then prepared to go for a dip in the water.

Kelly had her suit on underneath her clothes, so she stripped right on the blanket.

Matthew grinned. "Oo! I didn't know today came with a free strip show!" he teased. "Now I'm _really_ glad it's such a nice day out!"

Kelly rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "_Haha_," he said sarcastically.

"I have to change. My trunks are in the car. Unlike you, I don't strip in public," he joked, grinning cockily.

Kelly decided to wipe the cocky grin right off his face. "That's because you have nothing that people would want to see."

"You're so mean today!" Matthew play-whined.

"And you're so perverted today!" Kelly joked back.

"Just today?" Matthew asked, an eyebrow raised.

Kelly smirked. "Good point!"

Matthew grinned, then kissed her cheek, his hand momentarily resting over her back. "I'll be right back." He then left to go get his swim trunks and change.

Kelly took that opportunity to grab her sunblock from her beach bag, and apply it to her face, neck, shoulders, arms, legs, feet, and stomach. She tried to get her back, but was having a heck of a time trying to get every area that needed to be covered. "Next time, maybe I should just stick with a one-piece," she quipped.

"I don't know, some of those one-pieces still expose your whole back," Matthew said from behind her.

"True. And that was quick!" Kelly said.

Matthew sat down behind her, and took the sun block bottle from her. "I only had to pull off my clothes and slip on some shorts. It doesn't take an hour to do that," he teased. He squeezed a big glob of sun block into his palms, then gently rubbed it into her back, making sure not to miss even an inch of her back. Her skin was so soft. He enjoyed running his hands over her back. Any excuse to touch her was a good thing. And, if the thigh touch in the car earlier had been any indication, he knew that she apparently liked to touch him as well. He certainly wasn't complaining.

"Shut up, you know what I mean," Kelly said dryly. She then closed her eyes. "Mm, you could seriously be a masseuse."

"I try," Matthew said with a grin as he recapped the bottle, then handed it back to her "All covered!"

"Thanks! Are you wearing sun block?" she asked.

He stood up, and shook his head. "No, I never really burn. I don't need it."

Kelly pat the blanket beside her. "Sit! You're putting some on. It doesn't matter if you burn or not. Too much sun is bad for your skin."

Matthew sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mother."

Kelly stuck her tongue out at him, and handed him the bottle back. She then watched as he covered his body, sans his back. When he was done, she took the bottle from him, sat behind him, and began applying the sun block to his back.

"Mm, your hands feel amazing. You could be a masseuse too," Matthew informed her. He wasn't just returning a compliment. He was really enjoying her hands on him—more so than he should, he knew.

Kelly finished before he was ready for her to. She made no reference to his compliment other than as smile that he wasn't even sure was because of his compliment. "We're all set to go in the water now."

Matthew stood up, then held out his hand to her, and helped her up as well. "You really look amazing in your suit," he said, eyeing her red bikini. The top half was made to look like a big, red bow. The bottom half was the same shade of red, and had heart-shaped holes on the sides, the outlines of the hearts being where the side laces laced through. They tied at the bottom top point of the heart.

"Thanks! It's new. I liked your swim shorts too," she winked and smirked.

Matthew blushed, looking down at his tight black Speedo type shorts that looked like women's underwear in boyshorts form. "Thanks. I keep meaning to get regular swim trunks. I bought these when I was dating Maria. She thought they were hot, so it was a phase I went through. I have like five pairs of these, and tossed out my old swim trunks. Now, I'm sorry I did. These are way too tight and short, but I never got to replacing them. I guess I haven't really been in the water enough, or had any one to impress enough to go buy some regular ones."

"They work okay on you. You're tiny down there, so you don't have to worry about showing too much." She smiled and winked at him.

His mouth dropped open in shock.

She then laughed loudly, and quickly ran off to the water.

"Oh, you are so dead!" he called after her with a laugh. He then quickly ran after her, smiling to himself. He liked them feisty!

~And I Was Meant For You~

Once in the water, Kelly kept walking until it was deep enough for her to crouch down and get her shoulders wet. She grinned as Matthew caught up to her a half minuet later. "Who's the old one now?" she asked.

"You had a head start!" he defended himself.

She rolled her eyes. "Only by five seconds! You took thirty seconds later than I did. Admit it, you're getting old and slowing down." She was only teasing him. She just wanted to get back at him for always pointing out that she was ten months older than he was. How did _he_ like it?

Suddenly, a big splash of water landed on her face. She gasped in surprise, but before she could register what had just happened, another big splash of water hit her face. "Stop it!" she gasped, figuring that Matthew had just splashed her.

"That first one was implying that I had nothing down there to see, and the second splash was for you implying that I am old and immobile," Matthew said simply.

Kelly narrowed her eyes.

"Don't even think about it! We're even now!" Matthew said, sensing what she had in mind. He quickly started to swim away.

"Oh, we're far from even, Matthew!" Kelly said, chasing after him, and cursing the water for making it feel like her legs had five pound weights attached to them. "I had only been teasing you, as you always tease me. Splashing salt water on my face is so not cool!" She kicked her legs harder.

Matthew tried his best to get away, but she caught his leg, and pulled it down, then toward her, causing him to face plummet into the water.

She kept pulling him for a few seconds more, then she let go of his leg.

He resurfaced, gasping for air.

However, Kelly wasn't quite done with him yet. She scooped up a big section of water, then splashed him hard in the face at close range before he even had a chance to recover from being pulled under water.

He gasped, and shook his head. Then, he cried out, and grabbed his eyes. "You got some of the salt water in my eyes!" he cried.

Kelly crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. "_Now_ we're even."

"And to think, we're friends," Matthew grumbled. He walked over to Kelly, tugged her bikini top out a bit, then rubbed his eyes on it.

"Hey! Don't expose me!" She quickly pulled her top away from him, and readjusted it, making sure nothing was seen that should not be seen.

Matthew shrugged. "I needed something to get the salt out of my eyes."

Kelly grinned, her arms over her chest again. "Well, then take your swim trunks off and wipe them with those."

Matthew raised an eyebrow, and crossed his own arms over his chest. "_Now_ who's the perverted one?"

Kelly shrugged. "It's better than you pulling my top off."

Matthew licked his lips and smirked. "I beg to differ!"

Kelly had a mischievous glint in her eyes again.

"What?" Matthew asked.

Kelly knew she had to act fast, so she did. In an instant, she reached her hands out under the water, grabbed the waistband of his swim shorts, and yanked them down in one quick tug.

"Kelly!" Matthew cried out in shock.

Kelly cackled, then quickly swam off before he could retaliate.

He quickly pulled his shorts back up, then swam after her as fast as he could. "You're going to get it!" he yelled.

"There's not much to get!" she called back.

"You are such a bitch!" he called back.

Kelly smirked. She knew he didn't mean it. His tone said it all. And she knew that deep down, he was enjoying this little game of cat and mouse just as much as she was.

He finally caught her. He probably thought he was a fast swimmer, Kelly knew. But the trust was, she had let him catch her.

He untied the back of her suit, but she turned around before he could get to the top tie that tied around her neck. She took him in her arms, and pulled him close. "So, what are you going to do now that you got my top half untied, hm?" she purred into his left ear. She couldn't believe the nerve she had with him, but she couldn't help it. It was all so much fun!

He licked his lips, his eyes lowering a bit. "I don't know. What do you _want_ me to do?" He placed his arms over her back.

"Well, I have a little something in mind," she purred.

"And what would _that_ be?" he asked.

She brushed her lips up against his left ear. "Well, what I want, what I really, really, want," she began, sounding like a Spice Girl, "is for you to tie my top back up."

She smirked at the instant look of disappointment on his face. She wondered what he had hoped she was going to say. Whatever it was, she knew he was just being a pervert. He had always loved to flirt with women even when he thought nothing of them. Now was no different, she knew.

"Sure," he said simply. "Turn around."

She did as told, but placed her hands over the back of her neck just in case he got any ideas of untying that one too. However, he was the perfect gentleman this time, tying it up, and not trying anything funny.

She turned around to face him. "Thank you. Now, what do you say we call it a truce, and just enjoy swimming together?"

He smiled, and nodded. "Sounds good!"

Kelly smiled to, and kissed his cheek. Then, she started swimming, though slower this time, which allowed him to swim right beside her.

Together, they swam for a good ten minutes, enjoying the water, and laughing together. At one point, they even held hands while swimming together. Kelly couldn't even remember who was the first to grab the other's hand, but one of them did. Then, they found that swimming that way worked, and ensured that they stayed by each other's side. It was a nice, enjoyable time.

Eventually, Kelly tired of swimming. "I want to head back to the blanket now. Do you want to go back too, or are you still gonna swim for a bit?"

"I'll come back with you. I'm done too," Matthew said.

So, they headed back to the blanket.

Kelly dug into her beach bag, and dug out her towel. She laid it down on the sand, then stepped back a couple feet, and took out her ponytail. She used the elastic band as a bracelet, then shook the water out of her hair. Then, she got onto her towel, and laid down on her stomach.

"I forgot to bring a towel. Duh! How could I forget a towel?" Matthew asked. "I'm so stupid!"

Kelly smiled. "Don't be so hard on yourself. We all forget things." She pat the spot beside her. "I have a double towel anyway. I thought it was so cute when I saw they now made towels for two, so I bought one, figuring it would come in handy with the kids."

Matthew grinned. "Or your sexy male costar." He winked at her, then walked over to her towel, and lay down on his stomach beside her.

Kelly looked around. "Ed's here? Where?"

Matthew laughed, and playfully swatted her shoulder. "Shut up!"

Kelly grinned. "Oh, don't worry. You're sexy and you know it!"

"Am I _dead_ sexy?" he asked, holding his head at a model angle.

"Are you kidding? I can hardly contain myself!" Kelly joked. Well, she made him _think_ that she was joking at least.

He grinned, then kissed her forehead. "Back at ya!" He then moved so that he was now lying on his back.

Kelly followed suit. "The sun feels so good," she said, now lying on her back beside him.

He closed his eyes. "It sure does."

Kelly watched him for a moment. He really did have an amazing body. It especially looked amazing with the sun beating down on it. She resisted the urge to kiss his well-defined chest.

"So, they're giving Rufus a new woman. I can't believe it! I thought for sure they'd fix Rufus and Lily for the movie," Kelly said. She got up just long enough to grab her sunglasses from her bag and put them on. Then, she went back to lying on her back next to Matthew,

Matthew nodded. "Tell me about it!" He grabbed his own sun glasses that were lying on the blanket. He slipped them on. All of this he did without sitting up. "I don't think I want another love interest for Rufus. Besides, Lily deserves so much better than William. She deserves to be with her soulmate."

"Rufus and Lily really _are_ soulmates, aren't they?" Kelly asked, kind of sad now at the thought of their beloved characters not ending up together.

"They really are," Matthew agreed.

They laid in silence for a bit then.

Kelly quietly sighed. Why did she feel like she and Matthew were soulmates too? It was weird. They had never even dated, but Kelly just had a feeling deep down that, if she and Matthew were to date, if they were to give it a real try, they could be amazing. They could be soulmates. But, it wasn't up to her. So, instead, she rolled over to her side that wasn't facing Matthew, close her eyes, and just enjoyed listening to the sounds of the beach while relaxing.

~You Were Meant For Me~

For a good fifteen minutes, Matthew laid on the beach towel beside Kelly, soaking up the sun, and thinking about how sexy she had looked when she shook the water from her hair. Her body was absolutely perfect. She was driving him crazy, and she didn't even know it. And what was up with that little tease in the water, asking him what he wanted to do next?

He rolled to his side and faced Kelly, who had her back turned toward him. He was pretty sure she was asleep. He couldn't sleep. Not when she was lying beside him looking the sexiest he had seen her look since their bedroom scenes in _Gossip Girl_.

He sighed. He would be lying if he said he had never thought of her as anything more than a friend. He was just so worried about them dating, it ending badly, and then losing the friendship. He knew that bad breakups were something one never really recovered from. Sure he had gone two years without seeing Kelly, but he had known deep down that he could see her any time he wanted, and it would be like nothing had happened between them. If he had dated her and something went bad between them, he knew it wouldn't be easy to get her back, that is, if he could at all. And even then, things would never be the same between them.

Then there was also the fact that a young girl always wanted him. Naama had wanted him at one point, then it was Leyla, and then Maria. Dating someone young had made him feel young and desirable. He felt that, if someone young was happy in a relationship with him, that meant that he was young and youthful. Plus, Kelly was right. He was a little bit of a pervert. He liked having a young chick in his bed. Plus, he was a bit immature at times, so it worked, being with younger women. It worked for a while anyway.

He sighed. But of course he always had that longing for Kelly.

He sat up. He couldn't do this anymore. He could lie there and think dangerous thoughts, so he gently shook Kelly awake. "Kel, let's get going. I'm eager to ride those paddle boats."

Kelly slowly reached up and took her glasses off. "Sheesh, I slept with these on? How on earth did I do that?" She sat up, and rubbed her eyes Then, she tossed her glasses into her bag. She then yawned and stretched. "All right. Let's go."

So, they both stood up and gathered their things, then they headed back to the car. The paddle boat place wasn't far from the beach at all, so they were there and had their paddle boat within fifteen minutes.

Five minutes after that, they had heard their safety instructions, they had put their life vests on, and they were off, paddling their little blue paddle boat further into the water. The sun was still shining, and the water was glistening. It was certainly a beautiful day to paddle boat.

For an hour they paddled, and sometimes they just stayed in the middle of the water, just talking, and enjoying each other's company.

They were just about to head back when they heard a splash, and then someone screaming for help.

"My baby! Please save my baby!" cried an elderly woman. She was with a young man who looked to be in his mid-thirties. He was just sitting there beside her in their little red paddle boat, looking helplessly into the water.

Matthew and Kelly both looked towards where he and the elderly lady were looking, and they saw a little pomeranian treading the water, crying out as if he knew he couldn't hold himself up for much longer.

Without thinking, Matthew quickly paddled toward the dog.

Kelly followed suit, and within a minute, they were beside the dog.

Kelly reached down, and pulled the little dog up into their paddle boat, holding him close to her chest.

By now, the other paddle boat had caught up to them, and the elderly lady reached over and took the dog from Kelly. "Thank you so much! Thank you for saving my little Pomegranate!" she cried.

Matthew smirked. "You mean pomeranian?"

The young man shook his head. "No, she named him Pomegranate."

"Oh," Matthew said, trying not to laugh.

"I told you not to bring him with us, Grandmother," the son said to the elderly lady.

"He enjoys the ride!" his grandmother insisted.

"Then why did he jump out?" the grandson asked.

"He wanted to go for a swim. He forgot he doesn't know how to swim that well," the elderly lady said. She took her shirt off, and wrapped the shivering wet dog in it.

"Grandmother! Don't do that!" the grandson complained.

"What? I'm not going to let him freeze. He's all wet! He needs to be dry," the grandmother insisted.

Matthew didn't know about Kelly, but he was trying _so_ hard not to laugh. He didn't dare look at Kelly for fear of bursting out laughing if he did.

The grandson sighed. "We should have just taken the yacht." He then pulled out his wallet from his pants, took out a crisp one-hundred dollar bill, and handed it to Kelly. "This is for you guys for saving my grandmother's dog."

"I appreciate it, but you don't need to pay us a hundred dollars. It was really no trouble at all!" Kelly said.

Matthew nodded. "Yeah, we can't accept that. We're just happy we could help the little guy."

"Take the money. You saved my son!" the grandmother said. "I won't take no for an answer. You _must_ take the money."

Kelly looked confused.

"By son, she means the dog," the grandson said, both sounding and looking embarrassed. He blushed.

Kelly nodded in understanding. "Ah."

"Please, just take it. Trust me, there's plenty more where this came from. We can afford a measly hundred dollar bill. My grandmother won't rest until you take it. Believe me, you're saving us both a lot of time by just accepting it," the grandson insisted.

Kelly reluctantly took the money. "Well, thank you so much. We appreciate it."

Matthew nodded. "It is very generous of you. Thanks so much."

"Thank _you_ for saving my son!" the grandmother said.

"And for saving me a year of my grandmother's sobbing. Actually, I can assure you, it would go on much longer than a year. I sometimes think she loves that dog more than she loves me," the grandson mumbled.

"I sometimes do!" the grandmother said.

Matthew couldn't tell if the grandmother was joking or not. He had a sick feeling she probably wasn't.

"Well, we better get going before Pomegranate tries to escape again. See you," said the grandson.

"Bye!" Matthew and Kelly both said with a wave as they watched the grandson and his grandmother paddle off, Pomegranate in tow.

"I told you, he wasn't escaping; he was swimming!" the grandmother said as she and her grandson paddled off.

Matthew and Kelly looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh, that was the most bizarre thing ever!" Kelly said.

"I feel sorry for her grandson!" Matthew said.

Kelly laughed. "I know, right?" She then shook the hundred dollar bill at him. "Well, this will buy us dinner before we leave at least."

"And dessert!" Matthew added, a big grin on his face.

Kelly grinned in return. "But we still have an hour or so before dinner. Why don't we head back and look around the shops first? Then we can eat and head home."

Matthew nodded. "Sounds like a plan!"

As they started paddling back, Matthew couldn't help but feel happy that he and Kelly still had some time together before driving home. He had spent two years away from her, and now that he was reunited with her, he was happier than he'd been in quite some time. And quite frankly, he wasn't keen on ending their time together anytime soon.

~And I Was Meant For You~

For the next hour, they shopped around the area, and enjoyed walking together. Then, they both found a restaurant they liked, and sat down to eat. They were able to eat at an outdoor table, and had a great time talking about their kids, and talking about how they were excited for the movie, and to be working together with everybody again.

After dinner, instead of opting for dessert, they decided to get ice cream cones from an ice cream stand, and walk some more together while they ate. They both had such a good time that Kelly couldn't help but be sad as they finished their ice creams, and got in the car to go home.

However, they didn't listen to the radio this time. Instead, the whole way back, they talked some more. As much as they had talked already during the day, Kelly was worried they'd run out of things to talk about, but they hadn't. In fact, she could talk with him all night if it weren't for her being so exhausted from the long day.

When they arrived at her place, Matthew offered to walk her to her door.

"It's all right. You don't have to. I'll be fine. But thank you," Kelly said. "Not just for the offer to walk me to my door, but for everything. I had so much fun today."

Matthew smiled. "I did too. 'Save my baby!'" he then said, flailing his arms in the air, and doing his best impression of the elderly woman.

They both burst into laughter.

"Seriously though, I had more fun today than I've had in a very long time."

"I did too," Kelly said with a smile as she gently pushed some hair out of Matthew's eyes.

He gently stroked her cheek, and for a moment, they stared into each other's eyes. Then, they slowly leaned in, and before Kelly knew what was happening, or at least before she could register what it meant, their lips touched, and they were kissing. It was a gentle kiss, and it only lasted for about five seconds, but it was a kiss nonetheless. A very _good_ kiss at that.

Matthew pulled back, then looked forward. "Well, I'm getting tired. I guess I better head back before I fall asleep on the road." He grinned at her. "Have a good night! I'll see you on Monday for our first day of filming."

Kelly was a little surprised, but if he wasn't going to reference the kiss, than neither was she. She smiled. "Thanks again for everything."

"Thank _you_!" he said.

She then got out of the car. "Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams," Matthew replied.

"Sweet dreams," Kelly said. She then shut the door, and headed into her apartment, being aware of the sound of Matthew driving away right before she got in the door to her apartment complex.

She greeted the doorman, then headed up to her apartment. She then unlocked the door, stepped in, then relocked the door. Then, she headed over to her couch, plopped herself down, and sighed. She wasn't going to let the kiss affect her in any way. It meant nothing. Matthew was just being his flirty self, and she had just been caught up in the moment. Matthew hadn't mentioned it, so neither would she. They had had a dun day together as _friends_, and that was it.

She sighed, then got up off the couch, and headed to her room to get ready for bed. Her mind knew the kiss had meant nothing. Now, if only her heart would get the memo, she's be all set. Sadly, she wasn't holding her breath.


	5. It's Getting Hot In Here

_**You Were Meant for Me**_

_**Chapter 5: It's Getting Hot In Here...**_

Matthew arrived onset, and didn't see Kelly. He was relieved. He hadn't known why he had kissed Kelly last night, or if _she_ had been the one to initiate the kiss. He had thought about it until he fell asleep that night, and when he woke up this morning, he still had no idea who started had the kiss, or what it had meant. All he knew was that at one point during the kiss, they were both returning the kiss. It didn't matter who had started it. He hadn't said anything to Kelly about the kiss last night, and since she hadn't said anything to him either, he figured she was just as confused about it as he was. Whether or not she was going to mention it today, well, he did't know. What he did know was that he wasn't going to be the one to volunteer talking about it.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know, I have three women lined up to play your new love interest. I thought I'd give you the choice of whom you want. They are all unknowns, so you won't be bias to who it is," Stephanie said, coming up to him. "I wanted Rufus to be with a regular woman, so I chose unknowns instead of well known actresses. They will be here tomorrow for you to chose who you want."

Rufus nodded at her. "Sounds good."

Stephanie then walked away to talk to Blake about something.

"Great, so now she's taking the casting director's job too?" Josh asked, coming up side Matthew as he nodded in the direction Stephanie had just left. He took an apple from the catering table that he and Matthew were standing by, and bit into it. Once he had chewed and swallowed, he rolled his eyes. "Stephanie sure seems to be taking over everything on this movie. It wouldn't surprise me if all the credits contained her name except for the actors and actresses' names. And believe me, if she could take credit for playing your roles, she would."

Matthew laughed, and grabbed a powdered donut. "She's taking over, huh?" He bit into his donut. "Mm, these are good," he said, his mouth full of donut.

Josh handed him a napkin. "She is! And I told her right from the start, if there was ever a _Gossip Girl_ movie, I wanted to get Rufus and Lily back together. She said sure. Now that we're having the movie, I reminded her about our little deal. Her response? 'Well, we didn't get it in writing, or even shake on it. Anyway, don't be silly, Joshie. I didn't put William and Lily together only to break them up. They're perfect for each other!' Then she pat my shoulder, and walked away, and that was the end of _that_. I didn't even get a say in it. I mean, seriously, this is my show too, yet she's the one making all the shots! If I can't have any input, then why am I even here? Oh, and for the record, I absolutely _detest_ being called Joshie."

Matthew dabbed his mouth with the napkin Josh had given him, then he clapped a hand over Josh's shoulder. "You have to stand up to her, Man! It's the only way you're gonna get ahead in life."

"But she's so scary!" Josh wined as he stomped his foot.

Matthew smirked. "And people think _I'm_ immature."

Josh crossed his arms over his chest. "Hey, you try telling her you don't want any other woman but Kelly to play your love interest. Tell her that Rufus and Lily are soulmates, and that she is making a terrible mistake by placing you both with someone else. Go tell her that, then tell me how it works out."

Matthew pat Josh's shoulder. "Lucky for me, that's not my job. I'm just here to do what I'm told and get paid. You're here to make a movie that is part yours. Again, you gotta stand up to her no matter how 'scary,' she might be." He pat Josh's shoulder yet again. "Good luck with that." He then headed off to talk to Ed, eating more of his donut along the way.

"So, what did you do this weekend?" Ed asked.

Matthew swallowed the last bit of his donut. "I played with my daughter mainly. Though, on Saturday, I spend the day with Kelly in The Hamptons."

Ed smirked. "Did you sleep with her yet?"

Matthew gasped, and gently swatted Ed's shoulder. "_No_, I didn't sleep with her. How many times do Kelly and I have to tell everyone, she and I are just friends and nothing more?"

Ed smirked. "I think thou doth protest too much."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Like I've never heard _that_ one before."

"So, what did you do?" Ed asked.

"Well, we had a picnic on the beach, then did a little swimming. Then, we laid in the sun for a bit. After that, we went paddle boating," Matthew explained.

Ed smiled. "Sounds romantic."

Matthew rolled his eyes again. "It was a fun time between two friends, and that is all. Actually, I've got to tell you something funny that happened when we were paddle boating. You're gonna laugh."

Ed smirked. "I'm always up for a good laugh. Tell me."

Matthew then told Ed all about the rich grandson, and his rich, quite the character grandmother, and the grandmother's little Pomeranian named Pomegranate who took a little swim. He told him how he and Kelly had saved the dog and gave him back to the grandmother, causing the grandson to give them a hundred dollar bill. He made sure not to leave out the fact that the grandmother treated the dog like a human son, or that she seemed to like him more than her own grandson.

Ed laughed when Matthew was finished. "Oh my gosh that _is_ hilarious! You'll have to tell the others about that. Leighton loves dogs. I'm sure she'll love that story."

"After paddle boating, Kelly and I went shopping, then used the money to get a nice dinner together. We ate outdoors, then we got ice cream afterwards. We walked along the town for a bit while we had our ice cream," Matthew explained.

"Then what?" Ed asked, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Then, I took her home, and that was it," Matthew said. He didn't want to mention the kiss. He just _knew_ Ed would spread it to the guys, and pretty soon, he and Kelly would be the talk of the town.

"Is that _really_ it?" Ed asked, an eyebrow raised.

Matthew blushed. He was a good liar as long as it was to a magazine, or Twitter. But, when someone was right there to see the look in his eyes and the expression on his face, well, he pretty much sucked at being a liar. He knew Ed already suspected he was leaving out something. If he were to lie to Ed, then Ed would be sure to know.

He sighed. "Fine. There _is_ something more, but if I tell you, you can't tell anyone. Not even Chase or Penn, all right?"

Ed nodded, and crossed a finger over his heart. "I won't tell a soul. This will stay between you and me. I'm not one to gossip anyway, ironically enough. I never have been."

Again, Matthew sighed. "All right then, I'll tell you." Maybe it _would_ feel good telling someone about it, he figured. Maybe Ed could help him figure out what to do about it. "Well, we talked and had a good time, and then I drove her back to her place. Then, when we stopped outside of her apartment complex, she or I, I'm not sure who, well, we..." He paused, trying to figure out how to say it.

"Spit it out, Mate! You're a grown man, just say it!" Ed said as if he already knew what Matthew was going to say.

"We kissed! I don't know if she kissed me, or if I kissed her, but the point is, we were kissing, and it was a mutual thing," Matthew final spat out.

Ed pressed his hands together, and grinned, looking very much like an evil villain, plotting to take over the world. "And how did Kelly react after this kiss?"

Matthew shrugged. "That's just it! She pretended like nothing had just happened, so I did as well."

"Who was the first to talk after the kiss?" Ed asked.

Matthew looked down at the ground in embarrassment. "Well, I think I was, but I didn't know what to say, so I just told her I was tired, or something lame like that." He wanted to kick himself. If it were any other girl, he'd know exactly what to do. But it wasn't just any other girl. This was Kelly, and Kelly meant more to him than anyone could imagine. If he screwed things up with Kelly, well, he simply couldn't live with himself. That is why he was acting like a junior higher who had just gotten his first kiss. Kelly wasn't just any woman. She was special to him. So, so very special to him.

"Well, no wonder she didn't say anything about it if _you_ didn't!" Ed said. "Chances are, she didn't know what to say about it either, and when you pretended it didn't happen, then she probably felt it didn't mean anything to you, and that it wasn't worth mentioning. The question is, would she be right in thinking it didn't mean anything to you, or would she be wrong?"

Matthew looked up at Ed. "I don't know. I honestly don't know."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Oh please, Matthew. I think you and I both know that's a lie."

"Then why did you ask me, if you already knew the answer?" Matthew snapped. He hated when people told him how he felt. He would think he would know more than anyone else would how he himself was feeling. It was annoying when people tried to tell him what he felt.

Ed held up his hands in defense. "Relax, Mate. All I'm saying is that I think you know how much it meant to you to kiss Kelly. Now it's up to you to do something about it." He started to walk away.

"Like what?" Matthew asked to Ed's back.

Ed stopped and turned to face him again. "Let's just say, Prince William didn't get Kate by denying his love for her. He asked her out, they dated for years, and the rest is history. You could have your own fairytale ending, but you're not going to get it by playing the denial game. Talk to Kelly. You never know. She might just feel the same way about you." Ed turned back toward the direction he had been heading then, and that was that.

Matthew sighed. His eyes then fell upon Kelly, who had just arrived as if on cue. Maybe Ed was right. Maybe he _should_ talk to Kelly. It could be the start of something big. But first, he needed some orange juice to get rid of his thirst from eating the donut, and then some coffee to wake himself up, and to possibly give him the courage to finally talk to Kelly.

~You Were Meant For Me~

Kelly felt good walking onto the set. She was back where she belonged. The cast of _Gossip Girl_ was more of a family to her than any of the other casts from her other series she had been on was to her. It felt _so_ good to be back.

Her eyes fell upon Matthew downing a small carton of orange juice, then pouring himself a cup of coffee. The only thing was, despite the good time they had had on Saturday, she now felt awkward around him. Why hadn't he mentioned the kiss? Had he not enjoyed it? Had it not meant anything to him? Was it really just Matthew being his flirty self? She wanted to ask him all of those questions, but she couldn't get herself to. Matthew meant so much to her, and she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of him by asking him such things. Anyway, maybe it was best she didn't know. If they had a relationship and it went bad, well, she could lose Matthew forever this time, and frankly, she just wasn't willing to take that risk. Their friendship meant too much to her to do so. So, instead of going over to Matthew, she headed over to say hello to Leighton and Blake. "Hello, Girls! How are you doing today? You both look gorgeous!"

Leighton and Blake both grinned at her, then hugged her as they greeted her.

"I'm so glad we get to work together again. I missed you so much!" Blake said, holding her hug with Kelly for slightly longer than Leighton had held her hug with Kelly.

"I missed you too," Kelly said, hugging her back tightly. She then held her at arm's length, and smiled. "But we have the duration of filming this movie to be together, so let's enjoy it!"

"And even after the movie's done filming, we _will_ keep in better touch this time," Leighton piped in.

"We better! I'm going to hold you both to that," Kelly told them with a kind smile and a wink.

"And we're going to hold _you_ to it!" Blake smiled and winked back.

Kelly laughed. "Deal."

"So, I overheard Matthew telling Ed something about a little date you two went on." Leighton grinned, and playfully nudged Kelly in the ribs with her elbow. "Do you want to tell us about it?"

Blake's face lit up. "Yes, do tell us!"

Kelly blushed. "Matthew said it was a date?"

"Well, maybe he didn't say the word 'date' per se. I guess I was just labeling it judging from what it sounded like." Leighton grinned bigger. "Come on, dish!"

"What did he say?" Kelly pressed.

"I couldn't hear too well because he didn't want anyone but Ed to know, so I couldn't get too close, for fear of being noticed, and Matthew shutting up. But I could hear the words, Hamptons, beach, swimming, paddle boats, swimming Pomeranian, dinner, ice cream, and kiss. Feel free to elaborate on any of those, but especially on the kiss. Though a I am quite curious about that swimming Pomeranian thing." Leighton's eyes were locked on Kelly.

"A kiss? You guys _kissed_?" Blake asked.

Kelly blushed again. "Sh! Not so loud. It's not something I want spreading around—especially not when Matthew and I haven't even talked about it."

"All right, but spill. You _really_ got us curious now," Blake said, her voice now lowered.

Kelly sighed. "Fine, but don't go spreading this around, all right?"

Both girls zipped their lips up with their fingers, and threw away the invisible key.

"All right, here's what happened." Kelly then told the girls everything, from the reason Matthew had chosen the Hamptons for them, to everything in between the invite and the kiss, and finally, finishing off with the kiss.

The girls listened intently, laughing at the Pomeranian part.

"I don't know what's crazier—the swimming Pomeranian incident or the fact that you guys didn't even talk about the kiss yet!" Blake said when Kelly was finished.

"Definitely the fact that they didn't talk about the kiss. The Pomeranian thing was cute!" Leighton said, her eyes still practically super glued to Kelly.

Kelly shrugged. "Well, I didn't know what to say. Matthew certainly wasn't going to say anything about it, so I figured, why should I?"

"What kind of guy kisses a girl, then tells her he's tired?" Leighton asked, shaking her head, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm sure he's just scared. He probably didn't know what to make of it anymore than Kelly did," Blake replied.

"He's a grown man. That's just stupid!" Leighton said.

"Well, as we all know, men just aren't as smart as women," Kelly quipped.

They all laughed.

"True!" Blake and Leighton said in unison.

"Seriously though, he was probably just being flirty. You know how Matthew likes his women. He'll flirt with anything on two legs that is of the female gender," Kelly stated. She knew it didn't sound very nice to refer to him as such, but hey, it was the truth, she knew.

"I've actually seen him flirty with guys too," Leighton said with a nod, her arms still crossed over her chest.

Blake looked at her.

She shrugged. "Well, I have."

Blake rolled her eyes, her own arms crossed over her chest now as she looked at Kelly. "You two are both levelheaded adults. Talk to each other. If it meant nothing, it meant nothing. You'll be in the same place you are now, so nothing will have changed, and it won't be a big deal. If it meant something, well, then there you go. Try as you both might to deny it, I know you have feelings for each other. And no, I don't believe for a _second_ that Matthew would kiss you just for fun even though he does like his women, I'll agree with that one. But when it comes to you, it's always been different. I've seen the way Matthew looks at you. I've never seen him look so happy and in love with anyone like he does with you. Not Leyla, not Maria, and not even when he was married to Naama. Granted I'd only seen him with Naama during the first two years of filming, but that's beside the point."

Leighton nodded. "Blake's right. We've all seen it. We just can't figure out why you and Matthew don't see it, or rather, why you don't _want_ to see it."

Blake nodded. "Well, it's up to you. We can't tell you what to do. It's your life. All we can do it suggest things to make you happier." Blake hugged Kelly again. "Go talk to him," she murmured into her ear. "You might be surprised."

"What Blake said," Leighton said, hugging Kelly.

Kelly hugged the girls back. She loved them for wanting to help her. She just wasn't sure if they were giving her the right advice.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go ask Stephanie what day John will be here," Leighton said, scanning the area for Stephanie.

Blake raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. "You do know he's married, right?"

"It doesn't hurt to flirt!" Leighton said, already headed toward Stephanie.

Blake rolled her eyes. "Anyhow, think about what I said all right?"

Kelly nodded, giving her a weak smile. "I will. I promise."

"Good! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to the bathroom. I had one to many lattes this morning." Blake then ran off toward the bathrooms.

Kelly sighed. If it were any other guy, she'd agree with Blake and Leighton. But Matthew wasn't just any other guy. He meant so much to her, and she had to tread lightly with him. She didn't want to risk losing him all together. After all, being friends only was far better than not even being friends at all.

She sighed again, then headed to the now unoccupied breakfast table. She grabbed a strawberry Danish, a small carton of milk, and a cup of coffee, then headed over to a chair to sit down and enjoy her breakfast. She needed more time to think about what she was going to do and say the next time she talked to Matthew.

"Is this seat taken?"

Kelly looked up to see Matthew standing in front of her. He nodded toward the chair beside her.

She smiled at him. "Yeah, by you." She smiled and winked at him. Ready or not, she guessed it was time to talk to him. Whether or not the talk included the kiss, well, the jury was still out.

~And I Was Meant For You~

Matthew took the seat beside Kelly, and sipped his coffee. "The coffee's good here, isn't it?"

"It _is_! They know how to make their actors happy." She grinned, and took a sip of her own coffee.

Matthew grinned too, then sipped his coffee again. "So, what was up with that kiss Saturday night?" He had decided to mention it lightly, almost in a joking manner. That way, it would be less uncomfortable. Also, if it meant nothing to Kelly, he wouldn't look like a jackass, having taken it too seriously.

Kelly shrugged. "You tell me." She sipped her own coffee.

"You're the one who kissed me," Matthew said, taking yet another sip of his coffee. Honestly, he didn't really remember who kissed whom, but he hoped that if he told Kelly it was her that kissed him, she'd believe him.

Kelly raised an eyebrow. "Um, I'm pretty sure it was the other way around." She sipped her coffee again as well.

"No, you clearly kissed me first!" Matthew insisted. And so another sip of coffee went down his throat.

Kelly sighed. "Does it really matter who kissed whom? Honestly, I can't even remember who kissed the other first. All I know is that we both kissed the other back." She sipped her coffee again, her eyes avoiding his.

Matthew grinned, and held his coffee cup up. "Another good thing about this coffee is it gives us something to do to avoid the awkwardness of having to talk to or look at each other." He winked at her.

Kelly grinned at him, then giggled. "True, very true. Look, I don't know who kissed whom, or why I kissed you back. I guess, maybe deep down I _am_ a little attracted to you as more than just a friend. I mean, we worked so closely together as a couple for almost six years. You're an incredibly attractive man, we have a lot of things in common, and we get along great. I mean, it was bound to happen, right?"

Matthew nodded, feeling all the pressure and nervousness leave his body like air being released from a balloon. Now that he knew how she felt about him, he didn't have to tiptoe around the subject, or have the fear being rejected and therefore making an ass out of himself. "And you're an incredibly beautiful, sexy woman. I'd have to be blind and insane not to have some more than friendship feelings for you at one point."

Kelly raised an eyebrow. "'At one point?' Does that include this particular point in time?" She took another sip of her coffee.

Matthew grinned, and reached out to place his hand over her free hand. "Don't worry, it most certainly does. Duh! That's why I kissed you back!" He grinned and winked at her.

Kelly grinned as well. "Really? Even though I'm from North America and am ten months older than you and not fifteen years younger than you?"

Matthew nodded. "Really!" He removed his hand from hers. "I may have a type, but it doesn't mean I'm limited to only that type." He grinned.

Kelly smiled. "Lucky for me," she winked.

"Lucky for _me_," Matthew corrected her.

"I would lean over and kiss your cheek for that, but we have an audience, and I don't want to start rumors flying around the set when neither you nor I even know what is going on yet, or what we should do about it," Kelly said calmly, not moving her lips much as she spoke.

Matthew looked in the direction she was looking, and saw Ed, Leighton, and Blake peering at them from a good seven yards away. As soon as the three nosy cast mates saw both him and Kelly looking at them, they quickly looked away, and pretended to be deep in conversation with each other.

Matthew laughed. "Why are they so interested in our love lives?"

Kelly shook her head. "Good question!"

"So, what _should_ we do about it?" Matthew asked, turning to face her. Now that he knew Kelly was crushing on him in return, he couldn't just let it go. True, he was still scared to start a relationship with her, but hearing from her own lips that she had feelings for him that went beyond friendship was like a damn breaking. You couldn't just sit by and not do anything about it.

Kelly turned to face him in return. She shrugged. "I don't know. What do you _think_ we should to do about it?"

Matthew shifted his weight. Dare he ask? he wondered. "Well, I suppose we could go on a date. And by date, I don't mean an outing together as friends like we did on Saturday. I'm talking an actual date."

Kelly smiled so beautifully, he didn't regret it for a second that he had asked her on a date.

"It sounds fun! What do you want to do?" she asked, still smiling.

"How about the traditional dinner and a movie?" he asked.

"How about I make you dinner at my apartment, and then we watch a movie from the comfort of my couch?" She placed her hand on his leg. "It would give us more privacy with no gawkers, or media reports. Unless you'd rather go to a restaurant and a movie theater, then that is fine too."

Matthew looked down at her hand on his leg, and then back up to her beautiful face. He licked his lips. "Or we could go to my place, and _I_ could cook for _you_."

Kelly raised an eyebrow. "Do you cook?"

"Your place it is!" Matthew responded.

They both laughed.

"Or we could just order in," he said. He felt bad making Kelly cook.

Kelly his the air with her hand. "Nonsense! I _want_ to cook for you. Be at my place at six tonight? I think Stephanie said we get out at four. It's early since it's our first day."

Matthew nodded. "That sounds perfect! So, it's a date then?"

Kelly nodded. "It's a date!"

They grinned at each other, then looked forward again as if they both sensed the three pairs of eyes that were on them. Sure enough, Ed, Leighton, and Blake were smiling at them.

"They can't possibly hear what we're saying," Matthew stated.

"Unless they're expert lip readers, which I highly doubt," Kelly said.

Matthew looked at her, a mischievous grin on his face. "Wanna give them something to talk about?"

Kelly grinned back at him. "What do you have in mind?"

"A make out fake out like we did for the From Scotland With Love event?" Matthew asked, an eyebrow raised. They had made out just for the fun of it, and to get the crowd going at that event. A lot of people had thought they were actually a couple. Kissing a short while later in Cannes had only added fuel to the flames as far as the rumors went.

Kelly grinned, and stood up. "Let's do this, Darling!"

Matthew grinned, and stood up as well, then he pulled Kelly into his arms, and kissed her just as passionately as he had done at the From Scotland With Love event years ago. And this time, he enjoyed it even more than he had back then.

~You Were Meant For Me~

When Matthew finally broke the kiss, Kelly stood up straight, a little shaky, and out of breath. Man_ he's a good kisser!_ Kelly thought.

Matthew was a little out of breath himself. He licked his lips, and grinned at her. "Now let's see their reactions."

Kelly grinned, and they both looked in Ed, Leighton, and Blake's direction. Of course, all three of them were gawking at them. Leighton and Blake even had their mouths dropped open. Now, everyone else on the set seemed to be staring at them as well, which made her blush.

"Did you enjoy the show we put on for you?" Matthew called out to everyone.

"_I_ did! Now _that_ is why Rufus and Lily should still be together!" Josh hollered back, which caused Stephanie to roll her eyes.

"Bitch," Josh silently mouthed to them, while pointing his thumb toward Stephanie. He rolled his eyes.

Kelly and Matthew both laughed.

And that was pretty much the end of the conversation. Soon, they were headed into wardrobe, makeup, and hair, then shuffled off onto their different sets. Today's scenes didn't involve them filming together. Rufus was supposed to be out of town with Lincoln Hawk. So, Kelly's scenes were mainly with William, and Matthew's scenes were mainly in a hotel, where he was talking on the phone with Dan, asking how Serena was doing, for she was pregnant. Actually, Matthew didn't have that long of taping at all, so he ended up sticking around until after lunch, then leaving early. Of course, before he had left, he had kissed Kelly's cheek, and told her he was looking forward to their date that night. It had sent shivers up Kelly's spine—good shivers. Shivers from excitement.

As soon as they had wrapped for the day, Kelly left, and headed straight for the grocery store. She picked up everything she would need for their dinner and dessert. She also made sure to get some popcorn for the movie. Then, she headed home, and got to work on dinner. Then, when the meat and three cheese lasagna was in the oven, she hurried to take a shower, and get ready for their date. Date. It sounded so weird that she was going on a date with Matthew, but she was. She was so excited. She just hoped she didn't screw it up. Heck, she hoped he didn't screw it up either for that matter.

Thirty-five minutes later, she was all ready, as was dinner. She set the table, and Matthew arrived just two minutes after she finished.

She opened the door, and practically swooned when he held a bouquet of pink and white peonies out to her. "For you, Beautiful."

"Aw, my favorite!" She kissed his cheek.

He grinned. "I know," he winked. "I may not always respond to your posts on Twitter, but I pay attention to the things you like."

"Well, this date is certainly off to the right start!" She kissed his cheek. "Come in."

Matthew did as told, then she shut and locked the door behind him.

Matthew took off his shoes, then she led him to the dining room. "You can have a seat. I'll be right back after I put these flowers in some water."

"All right," he said, taking a seat.

She headed into the kitchen, and took out her best crystal vase, filled it with water, plopped the flowers into it, then set it on the kitchen counter for the time being. She would find a better place for them later. She then headed back into the dining room, and sat down across from him.

"Everything looks and smells delicious. I can hardly wait to try it!" he said.

She grinned. "Thank you! Dig in."

So, Matthew did as told, helping himself to a little bit of everything. There was green beans, garlic bread, the lasagna of course, and a salad with a variety of dressings. He chose the Italian dressing. "You look stunning tonight, by the way."

Kelly blushed. "Thank you." She was wearing white Capri pants, no shoes, and a pretty baby pink blouse. "You look great too."

Matthew was wearing three-quarter inch khaki cargos with a blue and white gingham dress shirt. "Thanks!" He grinned at her.

She grinned back, then poured some raspberry vinaigrette onto her salad.

"Mm, this is as good as it tastes. You're a good cook!" Matthew complimented.

"Aw, thank you! I love to cook. It's so nice to be able to cook for my children again," Kelly said.

"When will they be back?" Matthew asked.

Kelly smiled. "In a couple days. I'm eager to see them. I love them so much. I'm never going to let them be taken from me ever again!"

"Well, now that Daniel's in jail, I'm sure that even when he gets out, he won't be able to ever get custody of them again," Matthew said before taking a sip of his red wine. "Mm, what year is this?" He held up his glass.

"Eighty-two," Kelly said, glad that he was enjoying everything she had made, or in the wine's case, chosen for dinner.

"Mm, delicious!" Matthew took another sip, then licked his lips, and set his glass back down.

"You know, I'm still not sure about us. I'm afraid to start a relationship with you. If it ended badly... I just couldn't bear to lose you," Kelly said upon finishing her salad.

Matthew nodded. "I couldn't bear to lose you either. So I say we take it slow. We'll test the waters when it comes to dating. If we don't think it will end up working, we'll break it off before it gets too serious."

Kelly raised an eyebrow. "And if it gets serious?"

Matthew paused from his bite of lasagna. "Then it could be the start of something beautiful, and I am eager to see where it takes us."

Kelly grinned. "I like that."

Matthew grinned too. They then clinked their forks full of lasagna in a food toast, then enjoyed the rest of their dinner.

~And I Was Meant For You~

Dinner and dessert had both been pleasant. Matthew had adored the red velvet cupcakes Kelly had made with the buttercream frosting.

"Mm, I'm in love!" he had said, referring to the cupcakes.

Kelly raised an eyebrow. "It's a little early for that, don't you think?" she teased.

Matthew was confused for just a moment, then blushed as he got her joke. "Very funny!" he said as she laughed.

After dessert, he helped her clear the table, then she made popcorn, and he took out the candy he had brought for the movie. They had soda to drink this time. They cuddled up together on the couch, and shared a blanket.

"So, what movie should we watch?" Kelly asked as they searched through the pay-per-view movies.

"Whatever you'd like. I'm not picky," Kelly said. Then, her eyes lit up when she saw_The Notebook_ was a selection. "Oo, I haven't seen that movie in years!"

"I've never seen it," Matthew admitted.

Kelly turned to him. "What? You've never seen it?"

Matthew shook his head. "Not even once."

"Well, then we have to watch it!" Kelly said.

"Is it a chick flick?" Matthew asked. He wasn't usually into that kind of movie, which was mainly why he hadn't seen it before.

Kelly nodded. "Why? Don't you like chick flicks?"

"Not really," Matthew admitted.

Kelly's face fell a bit. "Well, we can pick something else then."

Matthew instantly felt his heart hurt. He hated disappointing her. "No, we can watch this one. Who knows? I might actually like it." He grinned and winked at her.

Her face lit up again, and his heart soared. He didn't care if this ended up being the worst movie in the history of the world. As long as it made Kelly happy, then that was all that mattered to him.

"Yay!" Kelly clapped happily then selected the movie. She then hugged him. "Thank you for giving it a chance." She kissed his cheek.

He kissed her cheek in return. "I'd do anything for you, Kel," he said. He meant it too. In fact, in this moment, he was pretty sure he would die for her.

She rested her head on his shoulder, and smiled.

He put his arm around her and smiled as well as they watched the movie.

Two hours and some minutes later, the movie was over. Kelly was crying, and dabbing her eyes with a tissue. Matthew had liked it enough, but again, chick flicks really weren't this thing. Plus, he found the movie to be quite depressing.

Kelly blew her nose. "Did you like it?"

"It wasn't my favorite, but I enjoyed watching it with you," Matthew told her. He meant it. The movie would have been a lot less tolerable had Kelly not been there to hold him closer, and kiss his cheek during the romantic parts.

Kelly smiled at him. "Well, thanks again for giving it a try." She turned off the TV.

"Like I said, I'd do anything for you, Kelly," Matthew told her.

Kelly blushed, and pushed some hair behind her ear.

"Gummy worm?" Matthew asked, holding up a sugar coated gummy worm.

Kelly shook her head. "No thanks. I think I've had enough sugar or one night! As it is, I feel like I have to brush my teeth for ten minutes straight!" She grinned at him.

"Come on, one more. You didn't try this kind yet. It's grape, and it's really good," he pressed, holding out a worm to her.

She sighed. "Oh all right. What's one more worm?" she asked. She then took one end into her mouth.

Matthew quickly took the other end of the worm into his own mouth, much to her surprise.

She smiled, getting at what he was going for. She then began to eat her half of the worm, and he began to eat his half. And, when they got to the center, they started to kiss, but immediately stopped.

Matthew swallowed his half of the gummy worm. "_Lady and the Tramp_ doesn't take into account that you have to chew before kissing," Matthew noted.

Kelly swallowed her half of gummy worm, and grinned. "Especially when it's a gummy worm instead of spaghetti." She winked.

Matthew laughed. "True."

Kelly, still smiling, pulled Matthew in for a kiss then. It was soft at first, then more passionate. They kissed for quite a while, then laid down on the couch, and kissed some more. "Mm, I want to take it slow, and _not_ take it slow at the same time," Kelly murmured between kisses.

"Well, we can always go a little fast, but keep it just for fun. We can just see what it's like. Like with dating, we can just test the waters. No expectations," Matthew suggested. He wanted Kelly _so_ badly right then. He hoped with everything he had in him that she agreed to this.

Kelly kissed his neck. "I'm scared. I'm scared it will ruin things," she whispered.

He shook his head, and kissed her lips. "It won't. I promise." He kissed down her neck, and opened the top few buttons of her blouse to kiss down the valley of her chest a bit. He moaned. "You're so beautiful."

She tilted her head back and closed her eyes. Then, she took his head between her hands, and looked him in the eyes. "Just for fun?"

Matthew nodded. "Just for fun," he confirmed.

"And, it's not like we're rushing this, really anyway. I mean, we've known each other for years, right?" she asked.

He nodded. "Almost ten years now. Granted some of those years we weren't in contact, but we still knew each other."

Kelly nodded. "You make a valid point. All right, let's do it!" She grinned.

He grinned too. "You won't regret this," he told her. "I know _I_ won't."

"I know I won't either," she told him.

He got up off the couch, and extended is hand to her.

She took his hand, and let him help her up. He picked her up then kissed her again, and she kissed him.

"For the record, I don't think it's too soon to have fallen in love with you. In fact, I'm pretty sure I already did the day I met you," he said, out of breath between kisses.

Kelly had tears in her eyes as she stroked his cheek. "Oh, Matthew, I love you too! You have no idea how much!" She kissed him again.

He broke the kiss. "Show me," he murmured. "Show me how much you love me, and I'll show you how much I love you." He kissed her again.

"My bedroom's right down the hall, all the way at the end," she murmured.

They kissed even more passionately this time, but were interrupted as the door was flung open.

"We're back!" Ann, Kelly's mother called out.

Matthew and Kelly quickly stopped kissing, and looked to the door in shock.

Ann blushed when she realized what she had just walked in on. "I'm sorry. I guess I should have called first. But the kids missed their mother, and I thought I'd bring them back early as a surprise. I used the key you gave me." She held up the key.

Matthew gently set Kelly down. Well, so much for making Kelly his that night! He held back a sigh. Oh well, there was always next time. Only, now that the kids were back, it looked like it was going to have to be at his place.

"Mommy!" Helena and Hermés cried out in excitement.

"Hermés! Helena! Come here!" Kelly said as they ran into her arms, and exchanged kisses with her.

Anne smiled at Matthew. "Hello, Matthew! It's great to finally see you again," she said a little awkwardly.

Matthew nodded at her, feeling just as awkward as she apparently was. "Hello, Anne. "Yeah, it's been a while. It's great to finally see you again too." _Just why did it have to be _now_ of all times?_ he thought with frustration.

He held back another sigh. It looked like it would be a cold shower for _him_ tonight! He looked over at Kelly, her hair a little mussed from their make out session. She was still hugging and kissing her children. A _very_ cold shower. This time, he sighed out loud.


	6. I Wanna Be Your Lover!

_**You Were Meant for Me**_

_**Chapter 6: I Wanna Be Your Lover**_

Kelly arrived at the studio the next day, and hugged Matthew from behind. "Sorry about last night. My mother feels bad that she interrupted us. She just thought she was doing something nice by surprising me early with my children, which she was of course. She just has _really_ bad timing." She grinned.

Matthew looked over his shoulder at her. "You told her about us?"

Kelly smirked. "I would have told her we were rehearsing for the movie, but she knows Lily isn't going to be with Rufus. There was no other good, believable excuse I could use as to why you were carrying me, so the truth it was. Besides, I hate lying to my mother."

Matthew broke from her hold, and turned around to face her. "What exactly did you tell her then?"

Kelly couldn't read his tone, so she didn't know if he was annoyed she had told her mother about them, or if he was simply just curious. "I just told her we were testing the waters on wether or not we should date, and that for now, you and I are just having a little fun."

"I hope she doesn't think I'm taking advantage of you or anything. The last thing I need is for your mother to hate me," Matthew said, looking away.

"Hey." Kelly gently grabbed hold of Matthew's chin, and moved his head so that he was forced to look at her. "Trust me, my mother's not like that. She doesn't judge. Anyway, she would never hate you! Are you kidding me? Quite the contrary! She thinks the sun rises and sets on you. For years she's been telling me that you're the perfect man for me."

Matthew grinned, his eyebrow raising. "Oh, really? And what do you tell her?"

Kelly blushed a little. "I tell her that I'm not your type."

"And what about now?" he asked, his eyebrow fully raised now.

Kelly shrugged. "I told her now, your type is open to changing." She winked and smiled at him, then walked off, wanting him craving for more of her.

She sighed happily. She was falling so hard for him again. She hadn't wanted to, but she just couldn't help herself! There was just something about Matthew that made her pulse rase, and her stomach flipflop. He made her giddy, and no man had ever made her feel this way before. At least not to this extent. That is what scared her the most, for if things didn't work out for her and Matthew, or worse, if things ended badly, this heartbreak was going to hurt worse than all of her other heartbreaks combined. Frankly, she didn't know if she had it in her to go through that much pain, so what she was going to do about her and Matthew, she had no idea. All she knew was that, when it came to Matthew's and her relationship, she had to tread lightly, and lightly she would tread. She had to. For her heart's sake.

~You Were Meant For Me~

Filming lasted a little longer up until their lunch break. They didn't end up having a lunch break until two o'clock, but it worked out fine, for, because they had waited so long for lunch, they got an hour and a half lunch break when they usually only got a half hour lunch break. Matthew decided to use that time to get a quick lunch, then maybe pick up where he and Kelly had left off the night before.

So, when they finished their lunch from the caterers on set, Matthew placed his hand on top of Kelly's thigh, and gently rubbed it. "We still have an hour. Do you want to head back to my place quick?"

"For what?" Kelly asked, honestly seeming not to know what he had in mind. She sipped her iced tea with her straw.

"I thought maybe we could continue where we left off from last night since it might be our only time to for now." He moved closer to her, and let his hand wanter a little further up her thigh.

Kelly sipped her iced tea again, and looked down at his hand as it traveled up her thigh. The sound of the last few drops of her iced tea being sucked up her straw could be heard. Then, she licked her lips and smiled at him as she stood up and placed her glass bottle in the recycling bin beside her. "I'm up for it! Let's go." She extended her hand to him, the smile still on her face.

Matthew grinned at her, and took her hand. Then, they headed to his car, and took off toward his apartment.

Just over ten minutes later, they arrived back at his place, and headed into his spacious apartment.

Kelly looked around. "This place is nice. How come you never invited me over much before?"

Matthew shrugged. "I was a fool. Heck, if we were going to do what we're about to do now, then I'd have had you over every day!" he teased as he placed his hands over her waist, and pulled her closer to him.

Kelly smiled, and looked him in the eyes, her long eyelashes batting as she blinked. "You're getting ahead of yourself, aren't you? How do you know you'll even like this or want to keep doing this?"

His eyes lowered with love for her. Did she not know how beautiful and perfect she was? Did she not know how hard his heart beat at even just the sound of her voice or her name being mentioned? "Trust me, I'm going to love every minute of being with you, and I'm not going to want this to be a one-time thing."

Kelly rested her arms over his shoulders, and gently played with his hair. "I just hope you'll still feel that way after it's all over."

Matthew stroked her cheek. "Don't worry. I promise you, I'm still going to feel the same way after. Will you?"

Kelly looked him in the eyes and nodded. She licked her lips. "I have no doubt in my mind that I will." She stroked his hair some more, then kissed him.

He hungrily kissed her back, their kisses soft at first, then more intensified. With a moan, he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He wanted this so badly. In fact, he wanted it even more this time than he had at her place, and at her place, he had wanted it a _lot_. A whole lot. Now, he wanted it with every fiber in his being. So much so, that he was afraid he'd combust if he didn't have her right now.

They got to his bedroom, and he gently sat her down on her bed. Then, he took off his shirt. He was going to take off hers as well, but by the time he had gotten his off, she already had hers off.

He sat down on the bed next to her, and she face him. They then began to kiss some more.

While they were kissing, she took his hands, and placed them over her back, making sure that his fingers grazed the clasp on her bra. He took that as her silent permission to take it off her.

He blindly unlatched her bra, his excitement overpowering his nervousness. He got it unlatched, and slid the straps off her shoulders.

His eyes immediately fell to her chest once she had finished removing her bra, and tossed it to the floor. His thought about her being perfect were confirmed right then and there. "My _gosh_ you're beautiful!" he couldn't help but say. He licked his lips, unable to take his eyes off her. Why he had waited so long to be with her, he had no idea.

She smiled and blushed. "You really think so?"

He sighed. "Oh yes! You're so, so beautiful. Believe me." He looked her in the eyes. "Can I touch you?"

She grinned. "I really wish you would."

He moaned, and reached out slowly, even though everything in him wanted to throw her down onto her back and have his wicked little way with her. Instead, he gently touched her, first just her right breast with his left hand, then her left breast with his right hand as well.

She grinned. "Do you like?"

Me licked his lips, "I love."

"Well, now it's my turn," she purred. She gently pushed him down onto his back, then straddled him. She then reached out and undid his belt, a smirk on her face, and her eyes never leaving his.

Matthew licked his lips, seeing his desire mirrored in her own eyes.

Once she got his belt undone, she pulled his zipper down, then tugged his jeans down to his knees.

He kicked off his shoes, and let them fall to the foot of the bed.

Kelly pushed the shoes to the floor, then she pulled down his jeans the rest of the way, and let them fall to the floor as well. Next to go were his socks.

She then ran her hands slowly down his naked chest, and grinned. "I can see how much you want me," she said, an eyebrow raised, and the smirk returning to her face. She licked her lips. "Which is good, because you have no idea how much I want you too."

Matthew moaned. "I do want you! So badly."

"No need to worry, my Darling. I'm getting there." She kissed down his chest, making a trail all the way down past his stomach. The, she reached for the band of his underwear. Her hands gripped the elastic, and she licked her lips as she eyed his desire for her again. "Are you sure you want to?" she teased. "I mean, _really_ sure?"

Matthew groaned. "Kelly please, just get to it!"

Kelly laughed. "All right, all right!" She licked her lips again, and went to pull them down, but before she could pull them down, a loud alarm went off. She covered her ears. "Ugh, what is that? It's so loud!"

"It's the fire alarm!" Matthew said, sitting up straight.

Kelly got off the bed. "Do you have something on the stove?"

Matthew shook his head. "No, it's the building's alarm. There must be a fire somewhere in the building. We have to evacuate!" He held back a groan. He could _not_ believe their bad luck! He swore it was like they were jinxed when it came to making love.

Kelly quickly put her bra and shirt back on, and he quickly put his pants, socks, and shoes back on. Then, once they were both presentable, they headed out of his apartment, down the stairs, and finally down to the lobby.

"What happened?" he asked the security that was down there.

"We're sorry for the inconvenience. Someone's kid pulled the alarm. I don't see how their kid could even reach the alarm. She's only five. I think her father did it for some reason, and it saying his kid did it so that no one gets in trouble. He's still going to get a fine," the security guard said, both sounding and looking annoyed. He rolled his eyes, and wrote something down on his notepad.

"So, there's no fire, and we can all go back up to our apartments?" Matthew asked hopefully. Maybe it wasn't too late to salvage his time with Kelly after all!

As if on cue, the alarm stopped.

The security guard looked upward as if he could actually see the alarm stopping. Then, he looked at Matthew and nodded. He smirked. "That would be a positive. You're free to go. Again, sorry for the inconvenience."

"Thank you. No problem." Matthew turned his attention back to Kelly, who was now looking at her watch.

"I think we better just head back to work now. We don't have much time left," she said.

Matthew felt the disappointment hit every part of him. One particular part especially. "All right."

They then headed to his car, and when they got into, Kelly looked over at him, and smiled apologetically. "You do know this whole sex thing is just for fun, right?"

Matthew nodded. "Of course!" Though, really, he had started to think it was more. He had felt it, and he thought Kelly had too, but apparently, he had been wrong. Not that he was going to let her know that. "Yeah, we're just friends with benefits."

Kelly smiled. "Exactly! We're just two friends, testing out the dating waters by having a little fun. It doesn't mean we're going to date, fall in love, marry, and have a ton of kids." She laughed.

Matthew scrunched his eyebrows together. "What? No! Of course not. Don't be silly." He forced a laugh, happy when Kelly laughed too. The truth was, he felt as if he was already falling in love with Kelly. And though it was a little soon to think of marriage, he kind of wanted all those things with Kelly that she had just mentioned. Well, minus the ton of kids. He was too old to be dealing with a ton of kids. But Kelly wasn't serious about them as a couple, so of course she didn't know that he was starting to feel serious about her. He was just playing along with her because he didn't want to look like an idiot. Besides, there was no use in making her feel uncomfortable. "We're just two friends having a little fun and nothing else."

Kelly grinned at him, then leaned across her seat to kiss his cheek. "I'm glad we're both in agreement then."

Matthew grinned back at her. "Me too." He then put his eyes on the road, pulled out of the apartment complex, and headed back to work, feeling the disappointment all around for more reason than just one now.

~And I Was Meant For You~

They didn't talk much on the way back to work. They talked a little, but it was awkward, and Kelly could feel the tension between them. She sort of regretted telling Matthew that what they were doing was all for fun, and basically that it meant nothing. She was just scared. Whether he thought it would nor not, having sex would change things even if it was supposedly just for fun. Sure if it was any other guy she'd be more willing to just have fun and be wild and crazy. But with Matthew, well, she didn't want to play games. If she was going to be with him, she wanted it to be for real, and not just for fun. She felt like it was a sign that they shouldn't be making love without it meaning anything. First her mother came home early, and now someone's kid pulled the fire alarm? Clearly, her and Matthew having sex for fun was not what the universe wanted. If it was, it wouldn't keep stopping them from doing so. She just couldn't sleep with Matthew for fun. She had been caught up in the moment, but now the lust cloud had finally stopped fogging up her brain, and therefore she could see things clearly now. Besides, he didn't seem to think it was anything more than fun, and it kind of hurt her. True, she had told him it was just for fun, but that was beside the point.

They arrived at the studio, and practically as soon as they arrived back on the lot, Stephanie came over to Matthew. "There you are! Where were you? I was looking all over or you!" She grabbed his arm.

"I was back at my place for a bit. Sorry," he said.

"It's fine. I have three girls here who are potential love interests for Rufus. I'm happy with all of them, so I'm going to screen test them with you, then let you pick which one you want." She nodded toward three girls coming out of the studio. "Here they are now." She turned to them and called out to them.

The girls came over to them.

Kelly looked them up and down. Two of them were brunettes, and they all looked to all be in their early thirties. They were all knockouts, and they all looked exotic.

"The story will be, Rufus met someone during his world tour with Lincoln Hawk. She went on the rest of the tour with him, and thy ended up falling in love and getting engaged!" Stephanie clapped her hands together excitedly and grinned as if she had written the most clever thing in the world. "So, Rufus, it's time for you to pick your bride!" She winked at him. "But first, let me introduce the girls. "This one is Isabella, but she prefers to be called Izzy. She is from Rome. She is thirty-three."

Kelly felt sick as she saw Rufus extend his hand out to Izzy, his eyes lighting up. "Hello, as you probably know, I'm Matthew."

Izzy grinned. "Hello, Matthew. I'm very pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine!" Matthew said, kissing her hand, and causing her to giggle and blush.

Kelly looked away and rolled her eyes, her arms crossed over her chest. Give him a foreign girl with dark hair, perfect skin, and perfect teeth, and he was all over her. It figured!

"This is Ingrid. She is thirty-two from Switzerland," Stephanie said.

"Hi! Nice to meet you," the cheery blonde said. She smiled, revealing a perfect dimple in each cheek. Her eyes were ice blue, and her hair was so blonde, it was almost white, and it hung down over her shoulders, making her look like a beautiful mermaid.

"It's a pleasure!" Matthew said taking her hand and kissing it, but not lingering like he had on Izzy's hand.

The girl was pretty, but she was blonde and less exotic looking than the others, so of course Matthew wouldn't pick her, Kelly figured bitterly. She'd bet money on it. He was already clearly not as interested in her.

"And finally, this is Alessandra. She is thirty-one from Brazil!" Stephanie said.

Alessandra grinned. "I am such a huge fan of yours! I cannot stress enough how happy I am to finally meet you!" She hugged Matthew, and kissed both of his cheeks. "You're gorgeous! Even more so in person than on TV." She held him at arms length and winked at him, a huge smile on her face.

Kelly bit her bottom lip. The girl had a perfect tan, and her hair was brown with golden highlights. It curled in ways that Kelly could never get her hair to look without it looking like a poodle. This girl's hair was amazing and perfect. Kelly didn't like her. She was too forward.

"Come on into the studio, and we'll do that screen test," Stephanie said. She acknowledged Kelly for the first time that day. "Kelly, I don't need you for a bit, so you're free to watch if you'd like."

Kelly just nodded, and followed them into the studio. She was curious to see who Matthew would pick. The poor blonde had no chance, she knew.

And so began the screen test five minutes later. Each girl read the script with Matthew, which was a very brief script where they talked about their upcoming wedding. Screen testing all three girls took all of ten minutes.

"So, which one would you like?" Stephanie asked once they were done.

"What? I have to pick _now_?" Matthew asked in surprise.

Stephanie nodded. "That's why they're here. I want to get filming ASAP!"

Matthew sighed, then looked over the girls. "Well, you are all such beautiful girls. I'd be lucky to act with any of you, but I guess I'd have to pick Alessandra!"

_Of course!_ Kelly thought, crossing her arms over her chest again. So he picked the Brazilian. At least it wasn't Argentinean, but it was close. Kelly hoped that didn't mean he was missing Maria. She suddenly felt sick.

"Yes!" Alessandra said, jumping up and down on her heels, and clapping her hands together gleefully. She pulled Matthew in for a hard peck on the lips. "Muah! Mm, you are so muy caliente!" she cooed.

Matthew looked surprised, yet extremely pleased upon receiving Alessandra's kiss.

The other girls looked away, looking sad and disappointed.

Kelly sighed. She knew how they felt.

~You Were Meant For Me~

Matthew and Alessandra got to work right away on filming their first scene together. Alessandra was a really good actress. At first, Matthew had been a little skeptical of Stephanie's unorthodox way of doing things with this movie, but so far, it surprisingly seemed to be working out. Alessandra was a talented actress, and a really nice girl. Even so, Matthew still wished Rufus and Lily could have gotten back together. William was a scum of a character, and it didn't make any sense at all for Lily to end up with him. Even Josh knew it. But Stephanie wanted Lily with William and Rufus with Alessandra, and everyone knew, what Stephanie wanted, Stephanie got.

"Cut! Let's do that scene again! Matthew, I'm not feeling the love. I gotta see the chemistry between you two. Alessandra, great job!" Stephanie called out.

One thing Matthew did find a little bit ridiculous was the fact that Stephanie had self-appointed herself as the director now too. So she was calling the shots all around.

"Sorry," Matthew apologized, knowing that there was no argument with her. He was paid to listen to the director, and do his job. It was just unfortunate that Stephanie had to be the director. "Let's try again," he said. Though, in reality, he wanted to tell her that if Kelly was here in Alessandra's place as Lily, it would be a hell of a lot easier to show the romance and chemistry. As nice and beautiful as Alessandra was, he just wasn't feeling her.

He held back a sigh. He guessed he'd just concentrate on Alessandra's looks, and hope that it sent the right vibe off to Stephanie.

They began the scene again, and managed to get through it uninterrupted this time.

"And cut! That was much better," Stephanie said, a satisfied smile on her face.

"Not by much! He clearly doesn't have the chemistry with Alessandra that he had with Kelly," Josh said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Stephanie looked up at Josh. "Don't be silly, Joshie!" She pat his shoulder. "They have lots of chemistry. They also look hot together! Hm, maybe I should add in a sex scene between them!" She grinned, and then clapped her hands together excitedly. She then walked off without another word.

Josh clenched his fists as he stared at her retreating back. "She is such a bitch!" he said under his breath. "How I managed to work with her all these years, I have no idea!" He let out a frustrated scream, then stormed off.

"He's right. I didn't feel the chemistry between us either."

Matthew looked over at Alessandra upon hearing her voice. "I like you, I just..." He didn't know what to say.

Alessandra smiled kindly, and placed a hand over his shoulder. "It's okay, trust me. I know how into Kelly you are. I'd never try to come between that!"

Matthew blushed. "Is it really that obvious?"

Alessandra grinned. "It was since episode one, season one of _Gossip Girl_. You two have so much chemistry on set, it's impossible for you not to have it off set as well. Also, anyone with working eyes and ears can see the love in both your eyes whenever you are together. That includes both on and off set. The pictures and videos say it all as it is, and in person, it confirms it. You two are mad for each other. Don't try to deny it either. Anyone with brains can see you two are in love with each other. If they don't, they're either dumb, or simply don't _want_ to see it."

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "So you're not attracted to me at all I take it?"

Alessandra nodded. "Oh I am, but I also don't like to get involved with guys whose heart already belongs to another woman. Some girls do, thinking they can redirect the guy's feelings toward them instead, but I know from past experience that that never works. So, I'm just here to act, and to encourage you to go for your girl! The more time that passes without you two hooking up, the more you'll regret it later when you finally do hook up. Because let's face it, this thing between you and Kelly has been going on for almost ten years." She placed a hand overtop of Matthew's shoulder again. "It's time to do something about it once and for all, Muchacho."

Matthew grinned. "I appreciate you calling me a young man."

Alessandra grinned. "You never age, so why not?" She winked, then kissed his cheek. "All right, I'm off to get something to eat before I pass out. I haven't eaten much all day!" She then headed over to the snack table.

Matthew sighed as he watched her head over to the snacks. Maybe she was right. Maybe he and Kelly should just go for it. He really did love Kelly, and he couldn't imagine his life without her. He also couldn't imagine ever hating her, or cutting her out of his life—even if they dated, and things went south. He had to talk to her.

"Well, you two looked rather chummy. You know, your don't act nearly as well with her as you do with me."

Matthew looked toward the sound of Kelly's voice, and found her standing right beside him. She had her arms crossed over her chest, and she was eyeing up Alessandra at the snack table, looking quite annoyed.

"Well, she's not you, so of course I'm not going to do as well of a job. I still hate that Stephanie is pairing Rufus with someone other than Lily just as much as you hate it, but what can we do? We both know how Stephanie is."

"Still, you looked rather happy to be paired with Alessandra. She's Brazilian, which is South American like your precious Maria was. Did you pick her because of that?" Kelly looked at Matthew now, looking both a little hurt, and a little annoyed.

Matthew shook his head. "No! She just seemed like the most eager to meet me, and that is what I judged it on since they were all amazing actresses. It was too hard to chose who the better actress was."

"You didn't seem to interested in the Swiss girl. Was it because she was blonde and not brunette? I would think you'd want to try a Swiss girl out. You haven't dated a girl from Switzerland yet. Or have you?" Her arms were still tightly crossed over her chest, and there was a furry in her eyes.

"Woah, hold up! Where is all this coming from, Kel?" Matthew didn't understand why she was so angry.

She nodded toward Alessandra, who was now biting into a chocolate covered pretzel. "I saw her put her hand on your shoulder and kiss your cheek. You didn't seem like you were complaining. You were grinning like the Cheshire cat!"

Matthew grinned. Now he got it. She was jealous!

"Yeah, you were grinning just like that!" Kelly snapped, pointing at him.

He licked his lips. "And what if I _do_ like her, hm? I thought you just wanted to be friends with benefits. You know, everything you and I do is just for fun and nothing serious?" He crossed his own arms over his chest, and raised an eyebrow.

Kelly blushed, backing down a bit. "Well, I still thought we were going to try to see about dating seriously. True, we we're starting off slow, but I thought that eventually it could turn into more. I guess I was wrong. Well, no harm done. At least now I know where we stand." She started to turn and walk away, but Matthew quickly reached out and grabbed her arm. "Kel, relax! I want that too! In fact, I don't even want to take things slow. We've _been_ taking it slow. Don't you think nine years is slow enough?" He grinned.

Kelly slowly turned around, then grinned as well. She nodded toward Alessandra. "Well, what about her?"

"What about her? She is an actress, and a nice girl. That's as far as it goes, and as far as it will ever go. My type has changed. I like them closer to my age, slightly older, and blonde now. Oh, and there's one more key thing that my woman must be." Matthew crossed his arms over his chest again.

Kelly raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

Matthew grinned. "You."

Kelly smiled. "Really?"

"Of course!" Matthew opened his arms to her. "Now come here."

Kelly walked into his arms, and let him hold her close. She wrapped her arms tightly around him in return, and rested her head on his chest. "But what was with the hand on the chest and the kiss on the cheek?"

"She was telling me how she and anyone else with working eyes and ears knows how much you and I love each other. She said she's not even going to _try_ to compete with that," Matthew explained.

Kelly looked up at him, her eyes filled with delight. "You're kidding!"

Matthew shook his head. "I kid you not! She said it. Maybe not in those exact worse, but words with the same meaning and point. She told me that the longer you and I wait to be together, the longer we'll regret it."

"So, maybe we shouldn't wait any longer then," Kelly purred.

"I thought you wanted to take things slow," Matthew reminded her. He raised an eyebrow. "Nothing serious, remember?"

Kelly nodded. "I thought you didn't feel the same way for me as I felt for you. I was falling hard for you, and it scared me."

Matthew rubbed her back. "It scares me too, Kel, believe me. But come on. Do you really think we could ever stay angry with each other for long, or be that petty that we'd let a relationship ruin our friendship?" He raised an eyebrow again. "Even if it ended badly?"

Kelly held him tighter. "I can't even see it ending badly."

Matthew shrugged. "And I can't even see it ending, _period_. So what the hell are we so scared about?"

Kelly grinned. "I haven't a clue!"

Matthew grinned. "Me neither. So, what do you say? Will you be my girlfriend?"

Kelly laughed. "That sounds so junior high."

"Will you be my lover?" he tried again.

Kelly smiled, and gently stroked his cheek. "Now that sounds much better. And yes, Matthew, I _will_ be your girlfriend and your lover."

Matthew smiled too, and then leaned into kiss her. He knew they probably shouldn't be kissing when anyone could see them, but, as she kissed him back, her lips feelings so good pressed against his, he didn't even care if other people saw. Besides, they all seemed to know already anyway.

"Aw! Finally! It's about time!" Leighton cooed.

"They're so cute together!" Blake cooed as well. She and Leighton were standing side-by-side, their arms around each other, and their heads against the other's as they watched Matthew and Kelly kiss.

Matthew and Kelly both looked at them and grinned.

"Are you happy now?" Kelly asked them.

"Totes!" they both said in unison.

Matthew and Kelly both laughed.

"All right, I hate to break such a sweet scene up, but we all need to get into the van, then head over to Fifth Avenue. We have a shopping scene with Serena and Blair, and a scene where Rufus and Gabrielle, aka, Alessandra, bump into Lily and William on the sidewalk between shops," Stephanie said. "Everyone else, you're done for the evening."

"Dibs on sitting next to my boyfriend slash lover," Kelly said with a wink at Matthew, her arm draped over his shoulders.

He kissed her. "Mm, I like the sound of that!"

"Ditto," she said, her eyes lowering with love for him.

They kissed.

Matthew sighed contently. Now that he had Kelly, it felt so right, and he had to wonder, what the hell took them so long?

~And I Was Meant For You~

Kelly felt as if she were floating on air as she got out of the van and stretched. Matthew was finally hers after nine years. Nine years! Well, even though she wished they had been together sooner, she knew he was worth the wait.

"We're going to film the Rufus, Gabriella, Lily, and William scene first," Stephanie announced. "Then we'll move onto Serena and Blair's scene."

So, Kelly followed Matthew, William, Alessandra, Stephanie, and Josh over to the cameramen, who had gotten there early to set everything up. She had read her lines on the way over, and knew them by heart. The scene was Lily meeting Rufus' fiance for the first time.

They got into places, and hair and makeup was standing by to do just a few touchups. Then, finally, they began their scene. However, they weren't far into it before Josh stopped the scene.

"Cut!" Josh called out.

The cameramen stopped filming.

"Hey, I'm the only one allowed to call cut!" Stephanie griped.

"Why? It's my movie too!" Josh snapped.

Stephanie crossed her arms over her chest. "There was absolutely nothing wrong with that scene. That is until you called out cut!"

"Yes, there was!" Josh snapped.

"What, Josh? What was wrong?" Stephanie asked, sounding beyond annoyed. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Rufus is with Gabriella and Lily is with William. That's what's wrong!" Josh snapped.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Joshie, we've been through this before. This is the best way for them to be. Rufus and Lily were always fighting. They gave it a try, and it didn't work out."

"So were Lily and William! They fought too! Rufus was the only one that never tried to hurt Lily. He is her true soulmate because he loves her the most! The only _problems_ they had were because of you and your shitty writing!" Josh yelled.

Kelly gasped. She had never seen Josh so angry before.

"Excuse me, but who does most of the writing? It's me because you're the one who has shitty writing!" Stephanie yelled.

Josh shook his head. "_No_, it's because you're a control freak who doesn't like to share the writing! This is supposed to be _our_ movie, and instead, you're making it into _your_ movie. Everything in it is what _you_ want to happen. You don't give a shit what _I_ want to happen."

Stephanie smirked. "You're right. I don't give a shit about what you want because you have shitty ideas when it comes to how this movie should go!"

Josh clenched his fists tightly. "You're the only one who has shitty ideas, Stephanie. Even the fans hate you because you tore Rufus and Lily apart. _Nobody's_ a fan of _William_ and Lily." He looked at William. "No offense."

"None taken," William said, holding his hands up.

Josh turned his attention back to Stephanie. "I had written Rufus and Lily as soulmates right from the beginning, and throughout the whole series it was about their love for each other, and the trials and tribulations they went through. The trials were to prove how strong their love was by their love lasting through the end. Then you just _had_ to ruin all my work by making them give up just like that. You say they tried, but they didn't. Because of you, they gave up just like that, and Lily went back to her scumbag ex husband who tried to make her believe she had cancer all for his personal gain! Then he just gets away with giving her mother's money away to Ivy? It's just stupid!" Josh was so angry, he was shaking, and his fingernails were digging into the flesh of his palms. It Kelly didn't know any better, she'd think he was about to combust!

Stephanie's eyes narrowed. "The only thing that's 'stupid,' Josh, is that I ever thought you were a good enough writer to work with. And the fact that I actually thought I even needed someone to work with." She walked over to him, and condescendingly patted him on the shoulder. "Maybe you should stick to a regular nine to five job, Joshie. Writing just isn't your thing."

Josh shook even more, his face going from a crimson red to a full out cherry red. "You are such a bitch, and my name isn't Joshie, it's Josh!" he screamed. Then, in a fit of anger, he pushed her hard, causing her to fall backwards off the sidewalk and stumble onto the street. He had no time to react—nor did the others—as a taxi diver came rushing around the corner, ramming right into Stephanie.

Kelly heard herself scream, then her heart jumped into her throat as she heard the sickening sound of Stephanie's body being smashed against the pavement.

"Oh my gosh!" Josh cried out in horror.

Leighton and Blake were covering their mouths as well.

"Someone call an ambulance!" William shouted.

Kelly started to shake, and felt Matthew's arms tightly around her. He kissed the top of her head. She buried her face in his chest, not being able to bare looking at Stephanie. She felt sick to her stomach.


	7. Thinking of ways to get you staying

_**You Were Meant for Me**_

_**Chapter 7: Thinking of ways to Get You Staying the Night**_

"I can't believe Josh made us all stay and finish the scene," Matthew said as he sat beside Kelly in the hospital waiting room. She was clearly upset, and with good reason. It was killing him, seeing her so sad. He was thinking of anyway he could to try to cheer her up. After the police and ambulance had arrived, and they had told the police what had happened, then Josh had insisted on continuing to film the scenes. Of course they had to switch the filming to a little further down, but they managed.

"Do you think she'll be all right?" Kelly asked, looking up at him, and making no reference to what he just said.

He pulled her close, and gently rubbed her back. He kissed the top of her head. "I think she will be. It could have been a lot worse. She's still alive. We have to be grateful for that."

Kelly nodded, then sniffled again. "It _is_ kind of weird that Josh insisted on us staying, and finishing filming. I think he just didn't want to face what was waiting back at the hospital."

Matthew nodded. "Probably. He's so eerily calm about this whole situation."

"Where is he anyway?" Kelly asked, looking around the waiting room. "He was in the van. He's got to be around here somewhere." They had headed right over to the hospital after filming, which had been done in one take. They had only spend fifteen minutes total on both their scene and Blake and Leighton's scene. After the scenes were done, they had all ridden together to the hospital.

Matthew started laughing then. He couldn't help it. He guessed part of it was from nervousness. He didn't know why, but ever since he was a kid, he always laughed when he was nervous. He also laughed when he was trying not to cry. It had made school tests, acting auditions, and funerals all awkward.

"What's wrong with you? Stephanie's fighting for her life, and you're laughing?" Blake asked. She didn't sound angry; just shocked.

Matthew blushed. "I'm sorry. I'm just thinking how Stephanie was hit by a car then Josh is all, 'Let's continue filming!' It's like he was saying, "Stephanie was hit by a car. Oops! I hope she's okay. Well, anyway, we have to finish shooting now."

Kelly smiled a bit, which made Matthew's heart race again.

"I guess it _is_ kind of funny when you put it that way," Blake said. She giggled.

Kelly laughed too then, and soon they were all laughing.

Just then, the doctor came into the room, causing them all to immediately cease their laughter.

William cleared his throat. He stood up. "I'm sorry, Doctor. We're not laughing at our friends' accident. I know how this must seem. We were just..." He trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

The doctor smiled knowingly. "It's quite all right. No need to explain. Sometimes you have to laugh to keep from crying. I laughed at my grandmother's funeral. I'm sure everyone there thought I was a monster." He smiled and winked.

Kelly gave him a weak smile in return, then stood up as well. "How is she, Doctor? Is she going to be all right?"

The doctor smiled. "I'm happy to say that she is expected to make a full recovery! She has four broken ribs, a broken arm, and two broken legs. She also has a concussion. There was a lot of internal bleeding, but we managed to stop the bleeding. She's going to have to stay in the hospital for at least a couple of weeks, but like I said, she is expected to fully recover."

"Oh, thank God!" Kelly said.

Everyone else voiced their relief.

"Is she conscious?" Leighton asked.

"May we see her?" Blake asked him next without waiting for a response to Leighton's question.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, but only two at a time please. I don't want to overwhelm her."

Blake and Leighton both turned to the rest of them.

"Do you mind if we go first?" Blake asked.

Matthew, Kelly, and William all shook their heads.

"Go ahead. We'll wait," Kelly said with a sweet smile.

The girls smiled back their thanks, then headed out with the doctor so that he could lead them to Stephanie's room.

"Thank God she's going to be all right. I don't know about you guys, but I was praying for her," William stated.

Matthew nodded. "Another one of God's miracles."

"I'm so relieved! I was so worried," Kelly said, clinging onto Matthew.

Matthew wrapped his arms tightly around her, and kissed the top of her head.

"Is she going to be all right?" Josh asked with a sniffle as he entered the waiting room. His eyes looked red, as if he had been crying.

"Yeah, she has a concussion, some broken ribs, two broken legs, and a broken arm, but the doctor said she is expected a full recovery. She's going to have to stay in the hospital for at least two weeks though," Matthew explained.

"Where were you?" Kelly asked.

Josh looked down at the floor. "I needed some time alone to clear my head. I went for a walk outside."

"Well, it looks like you're going to have to take over the movie until Stephanie gets out of the hospital at least. Maybe longer with the shape she's in," William stated.

Josh looked up at him, suddenly looking panicked. He shook his head. "Oh, no, I can't! We'll just have to put the movie on hold until Stephanie's well enough to come back to it."

Matthew exchanged glances with Kelly and William. He then cleared his throat. "Why don't you two go see if Blake and Leighton are done talking with Stephanie yet? I'll wait here with Josh."

Kelly and William looked from him to each other.

William nodded. "Yeah, let's go get some coffee from the cafeteria first, Kelly. I don't know about you, but I could sure use one."

Kelly nodded too. "You and I both!" She walked over to Matthew, and placed a hand over his shoulder. She then kissed his cheek, then took off with William without another word.

Matthew watched her leave. He figured from the kiss, she knew what he was going to do.

He turned back to Josh, and placed a hand overtop of his shoulder. "Come on. Sit down," he said quietly.

Josh surprisingly listened, and slumped down in his seat.

Matthew sat beside him, then turned to face him. "Josh, you have to do this for us. We can't postpone the movie. You're also the writer, and this is your movie too."

Josh looked at him with bloodshot eyes. "But I don't deserve to take over. I pushed Stephanie onto the busy street, and she almost got killed because of it!"

Matthew made a face. "_Please_, Josh! You can't honestly think this is your fault? First of all, you didn't mean to push her into the street, did you?"

Josh shook his head. "Of course not! I was just angry, and meant to make her stumble on the sidewalk a little. I just wanted her away from me and out of my face. I didn't want her to fall into the street and get hit by a car!"

Matthew shook his head. "Of course you didn't! Second of all, the taxi driver was supposed to be watching where he was driving. There was even a road block up, but he didn't see it. So, he shouldn't have been there to begin with."

Josh sighed, and looked down to his lap. "I know deep down it's not my fault. I just feel bad that though I'm finally getting what I want by directing and writing this movie, I got it the wrong way. I didn't want Stephanie to get hurt for it! I mean, she's a bitch yes, but she didn't deserve what happened to her."

"You're right, she didn't. But it was a freak accident. You can't blame yourself for that! You were just fighting with her. It didn't mean you wanted something bad to happen to her. That's just stupid," Matthew said.

Josh looked at him. "But what if people think I did it on purpose just to take over?" He sniffled.

Matthew hit the air with his hand, waving off Josh's worries. "Forget what people say. All of us know the truth, and that is all that matters. People are always going to talk no matter what. There's no avoiding it no matter what you do."

"I don't know. I want to talk to Stephanie first," Josh said. He stood up, and looked at Matthew. "What room is she in?"

"I don't know, but let's go find out," Matthew said, standing up as well. He hoped his little pep talk with Josh had helped. He also hoped Stephanie could talk to Josh and convince him to keep the movie going. If not, the movie may never happen, he knew.

They then left the waiting room, and headed off to find the doctor or a nurse who could lead them to Stephanie's room.

~You Were Meant For Me~

"So, it's official. You and Matthew are finally a couple, huh?" William asked Kelly with a smirk as they sat in the cafeteria with their coffee.

Kelly blushed. "Word gets around fast." She sipped her coffee.

William smirked. "I'm not blind, Kelly. I saw you two kissing."

Kelly blushed even more. "Oh." She took another sip of her coffee.

"Anyway, I think you two were the last to see all the chemistry you two have between you. Everyone could see it, but you guys were in denial, denial, denial!" He smiled and winked, then sipped his own coffee.

Kelly grinned at him. "Well, not anymore. Oh, William, he's incredible! I just wish he and I had gotten together sooner instead of wasting all this time on other people. I honestly believe that he and I are soulmates." She blushed upon hearing her own words out loud. "I'm sorry. I must sound like a total cheese ball now, huh?" She took another sip of her coffee.

William smiled knowingly, and shook his head. "You don't sound like a total cheese ball. Well, maybe you do, but I understand!" He winked at her, a grin on his face. "I feel the same way about my wife. You and Matthew have worked closely together for over five years, and have been great friends for even longer than that now. It was inevitable that it turn into something more between you two. It took you long enough! I mean, it's been almost nine years! Sheesh, Woman! It's about damn time!" He grinned again, his eyes twinkling.

"Well, at least no one can accuse us of rushing into anything, right?" She grinned as she sipped her coffee.

William laughed as well, and tilted his coffee cup to her as if in a toast. "Touché!"

Kelly grinned, and clinked her mug with his, then they both took another drink, the smiles still on their faces.

Once their coffee was done, they put their mugs in the bin for dirty mugs, then headed back up to Stephanie's floor.

"Excuse me," William asked the nurse at the nurse's station, "can you please tell me what room Stephanie Savage is in?"

The nurse smiled at him. "Of course, Mr. Baldwin! She is in that room right over there." She pointed to the room and winked, still flashing him her perfect smile. William nodded at her. "Why thank you, Gorgeous!"

The nurse giggled. "Anytime."

Kelly smirked as they headed to Stephanie's room. "_Someone's_ a fan of yours."

William grinned his Cheshire cat grin. "What can I say? When you got it, you got it!" He popped the collar of his dress shirt.

Kelly rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

They headed to the room, but stopped outside of it when they saw Matthew and Josh inside. They listened in.

"Stephanie, I am _so_ sorry! I never meant to push you out onto the street! And I _certainly_ didn't mean for you to get hit!" Josh said, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Stephanie narrowed her eyes at him. "Of course you did! In fact, I believe that was your plan all along! You just wanted the movie all to yourself, and you didn't like the way I was running things, so you pushed me. You're only sorry I survived."

Josh looked startled. "What? No! I—"

Stephanie cut him off. "Well, I survived, and I am going to sue you for every penny you own!"

Josh's mouth dropped open, and he visibly paled.

Stephanie then burst out laughing. "Ow! _Gosh_ it hurts when I laugh!" She then took Josh's hand in her hand, and smiled kindly at him. "Chillax! I'm just Joshing you! Get it? 'Joshing' you?" She laughed again, then winced. "Ow. I've got to stop doing that." Her expression softened. "Don't feel bad, Joshie. We both said things we probably shouldn't have. You got angry and you pushed me. It happens. I know you didn't mean for me to fall out onto the street and get hit."

"I didn't!" The tears streamed down Josh's face again. "Oh, Stephanie, you had no idea how scared I was when we didn't know if you were dead! I swear I never would have forgiven myself if—" He sniffled. "If—"

Stephanie squeezed his hand. "Sh, Joshie, it's okay. I'm fine. I have a few broken ribs, but the meds they are giving me work wonders for the pain. Well, except when I laugh." She smiled and winked at him. "And, hey. At least my writing hand is still free to write!" She removed her hand from his, and held it up for emphasis. Her other arm had a cast on it, which wrapped around the hand.

"You broke your hand too?" Josh asked, nodding toward the cast.

Stephanie shook her head. "No, but they decided to cast it was well just for better support for my broken arm. I guess this arm was broken worse than my other arm." She looked at her elevated legs. "It sucks having two broke legs though. I didn't even cast them to be in the movie, yet they still got casted," she joked. She grinned, but didn't laugh this time, obviously for fear of the pain returning.

Josh laughed, and shook his head. "Stick to the script writing, not joke writing."

Stephanie grinned. "Deal! So, you're going to have to take over for me now."

Josh shook his head. "No. I'm going to wait for you to be better and come back."

"Are you kidding me?" Stephanie shook her head. "Uh, uh! No way! Who knows when I'll get out of this place? We cannot put the movie on hold for that long. You're going to have to take over."

Josh looked panicked. "But it's not done being written yet! I need you to direct! We need to just wait for you to be better, and then—"

Stephanie shook her head, cutting him off. "You need to do it, Joshie. Despite what I said in a fit of anger, you are _not_ a shitty writer. In fact, you're an _amazing_ writer. I was just jealous of your writing. The fans loved your couple more than they ever loved any of mine. I also have major control issues. I'm not sure if you noticed or not." She grinned and blushed.

Josh grinned too. He held up his thumb and his index finger just inches apart. "Maybe just a little."

Stephanie smiled and winked at him.

"But you're not a shitty writer either!" Josh then continued. "In fact, I'm jealous of you being able to handle things that come your way. If something goes wrong, I panic. You however, know just what to do to fix things."

Stephanie smiled at him. "You can do it, Joshie. You don't give yourself enough credit! I know a lot of that is because I don't give you enough credit myself. The truth is, I need you just as much as you need me. In fact, I might need you _more_ than you need me. And, in a way, I'm glad this accident happened. Well, I'm at least glad you had the guts to finally tell me off. This is a wakeup call. I was a terrible bitch to you, and you didn't deserve it."

"Well, you didn't deserve to be hit by a car," Josh quipped. "And I was a jerk myself as far as that goes."

"Well, we've both made mistakes, but now we can fix them. I'm giving you Rufus and Lily. You're right. They belong together. You can take soul writing responsibility for them. As far as the others, we're basically on the same page. I'm still coherent, so if anything, you can call me, or stop by here for any questions or writing help." Stephanie smiled and winked at him.

Josh grinned. "Really? I can have Rufus and Lily?"

Stephanie nodded. "Really! After all, they were yours from episode one." She winked at him again, the smile still on her face.

"I'm going to come in here with my laptop and type out the script for you. All you have to do is tell me what to write," Josh promised.

"We'll write it together," Stephanie said. "How's that?"

Josh smiled at her. "That sounds perfect! And, I know you're a firm believer in the show must go on, so, while the ambulance was rushing you to the hospital, I had the gang finish filming their scenes. We got them both done all in one take!"

Stephanie grinned. "That's my partner! Good job! You did well, Joshie."

"I just feel really bad seeing you like this," Josh said, getting teary-eyed again.

"Stop that! There will be no tears, and that's an order!" Stephanie said, her tone stern. "This isn't your fault! You are my friend, and I know you'd never do anything to hurt me."

"And you're _my_ friend. I'd hurt myself before I hurt you," Josh told her.

Stephanie's expression softened. "Likewise, Buddy. I'd hug you, but that might hurt." She grinned at him.

Josh laughed. "I'll take a raincheck for when you're out of your casts."

Stephanie grinned even bigger. "It's a deal!"

"I'm really glad you guys worked that out, and I'm even happier that you're going to be okay, Steph," Matthew said, walking closer to her.

She smiled up at him. "Thanks, Matt. I'm glad I'm okay too."

Kelly was touched. Matt had talked to Josh, and went with him to see Stephanie. It warmed her heart to see what a good friend Matthew was to Josh. She cleared her throat, and walked into the room despite the two people per visit rule. "Knock, knock!" she said, knocking on the door as she entered, William on her heels.

Stephanie grinned. "Kelly! William! Did you hear the news? Joshie here now owns you and Matt, which means, Rufus and Lily it is!"

Josh grinned as well.

"Oh, sorry. Force of habit. I mean, Josh," Stephanie said, remembering Josh's loathing for the nickname Joshie. "I really only mean it as a term of endearment. I didn't mean to offend you."

Josh swatted the air with his hand. "You know what? It kind of grew on me." He turned to the others. "But if any of the rest of you ever call me Joshie, you're fired! Stephanie is the only one who can call me that."

They all laughed.

"Ow," Stephanie complained, which made the rest of them laugh some more.

As they all continued to visit, paying no mind to the two a room rule, Kelly pulled Matthew aside. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Matthew smiled at her. "Well, Josh gave us a couple days off for him to gather his thoughts on where the movie is going, so I'm free." He raised an eyebrow at her. "You?"

"Well, I was going to take the kids out and spend the day with them. I'm not sure where to yet, but I'll figure it out. Would you like to join us? Maybe you can bring Aven, and we can have a play date! We haven't had one of those in forever." Kelly grinned.

Matthew grinned as well. "I'll call Naama and ask her. I'm sure it won't be a problem. Just call me later, and we'll set something up!"

"Okay," Kelly agreed, still smiling. She pulled him close, and kissed him sweetly on the mouth. She then gently stroked some hair out of his eyes. "I'll be looking forward to it."

Matthew's eyes lowered with love for her. "Me too." He kissed her again.

"Ugh! Get a room!" Stephanie complained. "And not mine!"

Everyone laughed. Even Matthew and Kelly had to laugh at that one.

Kelly smiled, and rested her head on Matthew's shoulder. She was so in love with him, she felt she could burst! She sent a silent prayer of thanks to God for both letting Stephanie be all right, and for Matthew, whom she truly felt was her soulmate.

~And I Was Meant For You~

They decided to take the kids to Luna Park, or as most called it, Cony Island. It had been Matthew's idea. He had called Kelly up upon getting the okay from Naama to have Aven for the day. Kelly had asked her kids, and of course they had both instantly fallen in love with the idea. So, off to Coney Island it was! Matthew had picked Kelly and the kids up. Surprisingly, both of her kids still remembered him. They were talkative little ones. Helena and Aven hit it off like besties right away since they were only three months apart. As for Hermés, well, he was practically talking Matthew's ear off. Matthew didn't mind though, for Hermés was a sweet, mature kid. Also, know knew? One day, Hermés could end up being his stepson he knew.

When they arrived at the park, they parked, then headed straight for the ticket booth to get tickets, or as the park called them, "credits." Then, they looked around, deciding what ride they would go on first.

"Well, I can point out a couple right now that there's no chance I'll ever be getting on," Kelly quipped as she eyed the Sling Shot and the Zenobio

Matthew smirked. "Aw, you mean you don't want to be shot up into the air while sitting in a giant sphere or be tossed around in a somersault high up in the air at sixty miles per hour?"

"I'm gonna pass on that one, but I'll stay with the kids if you'd like to try," she said with a smirk and a wink.

"I totally would. I just wouldn't want to go by myself," he said.

"I'll go with you!" Hermés said. "It looks like fun!"

Matthew raised an eyebrow at Kelly. "Yes?"

Kelly looked at her son. "I don't know. I think you'd be too scared once you were on it."

Hermés shook his head. "No, I wouldn't! I wanna ride it! Uncle Anthony took me on one like that one before." He pointed to the Sling Shot. His eyes then widened, and he quickly slapped a hand over his mouth.

Kelly crossed her arms over her chest, and raised an eyebrow. "Oh he did, did he? And when was this?"

Hermés blushed. "When I stayed with Grandma in LA, he took me to Magic Mountain. I wasn't supposed to tell about the ride."

Kelly sighed, and shook her head. "Remind me to kill him the next time I see him," she joked to Matthew.

"Well, Hermés obviously wasn't scared if he wants to do it again," Matthew said, a smile playing on his lips. He liked a kid with guts!

"Please, Mom?" Hermés asked, looking up at his mother with pleading eyes. Kelly sighed. "Go ahead, since you've already been on one anyway. I suppose it's better now than after you've had lunch!"

"Yay!" Hermés jumped up and down with excitement.

"This I got to see," Kelly smirked. "You're going to scream like a girl," she said to Matthew. Hermés will be braver than you."

"We'll just see!" Matthew said, gently nudging her. The truth was, he was a little worried about feeling nauseous, but he wasn't afraid to ride it. Anyway, even if he _was_ afraid to ride it, he'd rather pull out his own hair than admit it to Kelly.

And so they headed over to the Sling Shot, and handed the ticket taker their tickets. Matthew was glad he could ride this with Hermés. He liked that he was bonding so easily with Kelly's son.

"You just made the height requirement, Kid," the ticket taker said after measuring Hermés. He grinned down at him.

Hermés grinned back at him, then ran over to the ride, apparently even more excited to ride it than Matthew was.

They got strapped in and locked in, then the ticket counter counted down. Matthew _was_ starting to get a little nervous, but only for the initial shooting upward. Then, once you were in the air, you didn't have time to recover before you were shot back down, then up, then down again. He swallowed hard, then gave Kelly a smile, and a thumbs up sign.

"Better you than me!" she yelled out, a big grin plastered on her face as the girls gripped the railings and watched them intently.

Matthew laughed. "_Thanks_!"

The ticket taker continued to count down. "Five, four, three, two, one, blast off!"

Matthew and Hermés both screamed all the way up, and all the way down, and didn't stop until the ups and downs started easing up a bit.

When the ride was done, Hermés was smiling big. "That was awesome!" He looked at Matthew. "Let's do it again!" he said, his eyes filled with excitement.

Matthew laughed. "I think one time is enough for me, Buddy."

Hermés pouted. "Aw!"

They got off the ride, and then Hermés ran out the gate to his mother. "Mom, that was so awesome! You have to ride it!" He tried tugging her into the gate.

Kelly shook her head. "No way! Sorry, Honey, but that is not Mommy's kind of thing." She smiled at him, and gently stroked his hair.

"Well, can Matthew and I go on _that_ one now?" He pointed to the Zenobio.

Kelly looked at Matthew, an eyebrow raised. "If he wants to, I suppose."

Matthew laughed. "Dude, let's wait a bit! That last one left me feeling kind of light headed and nauseous." He pat his stomach for emphasis.

Hermés pouted. "Please? I really wanna go now."

Kelly placed a hand over her son's shoulder. "Honey, you heard what Matthew said. Not now. Maybe later."

Hermés looked beyond disappointed.

Matthew sighed. He guessed it ran in the family, for he didn't like seeing Hermés disappointed anymore than he enjoyed seeing Kelly disappointed. "Well, I suppose I could do one more ride like that."

Hermés' expression suddenly turned to excitement. "Really?"

Matthew smiled. "Really."

"You don't have to do this, you know. I won't think any less of you if you don't ride it now," Kelly said to him. "Hermés can learn to wait."

Matthew shook his head. "I'll be fine. Besides, like you said, it's better to do now than after lunch, right?"

Kelly nodded. "I suppose, but if you're not feeling well..."

"I'll be fine. No worries!" Matthew put on a brave face, and ignored his nauseous stomach. He could do this. He didn't want to disappoint Hermés.

"Come on, Matthew! Let's go!" Hermés said, tugging at Matthew's shirt.

"Be patient," Kelly gently ordered Hermés.

"It's okay. Let's go!" Matthew said, running off with Hermés.

They then headed toward the ride, and gave the ticket taker their tickets.

Matthew was nervous getting strapped onto this one. Mainly because his stomach was already starting to protest. But again, it was worth it if it made Hermés happy. He'd do anything to make Kelly and her kids happy.

And so began the ride. It whipped them up and down in somersaults high in the air. Hermés was squealing in delight the whole time. Matthew, however, was trying his best not to vomit up the breakfast he had had before picking Kelly and the kids up.

After the ride, Matthew practically stumbled off the ride, whereas Hermés was jumping up and down with excitement.

When they got back to Kelly, Hermés was beyond excited. "Can we do the Boardwalk Flight now?" he asked her.

Matthew audibly groaned. The boardwalk Flight was a ride where they strapped you in and dropped you from over 200 hundred feet in the air. "I'm sorry, Buddy, but I can't do any more wild rides. At least not for now." He wanted to make Hermés happy, but even he had his limits.

Kelly grinned. "It's past lunchtime. Let's get some lunch. After that, the girls want to do rides of their own. You had your fun. Now it's their turn."

Hermés pouted. "Aw, Mom!"

"Aw, Mom nothing. Let's go," Kelly said, but her smile showed she wasn't angry.

"Thanks. I guess I'm getting too old for all the spinning and dropping," Matthew said. He normally wouldn't admit to such a thing, but he knew Kelly wouldn't judge him.

Kelly took his hand. "Hey, you have a better stomach than I do! I would never go on those rides you just went on."

"Your son is fearless, Kel," Matthew said.

"Which scares me," Kelly quipped.

"I hear ya!" Matthew said, imagining Aven wanting to try dangerous and scary things. Luckily, she wasn't quite at that age yet. He didn't need the heart attack.

They stopped at Nathan's Hot Dogs for lunch since it was quick, and frankly one of the only two places that served food other than snacks in the park. There was a BBQ place as well, but with the kids, Matthew and Kelly figured hot dogs were a better choice since kids can sometimes be picky (and messy) eaters.

"I know the park closes at eight, but I don't want to stay until closing. We can go on whatever rides the kids want, and maybe play some games, then I say we head home," Kelly stated.

Matthew was a little disappointed that she didn't want to make more of a day of it, but he had an idea. "So, how long is your mother staying with you?"

"She's staying until the end of the week, then she's going to head back home," Kelly replied absentmindedly as she looked over the menu board that was hanging up on the wall.

_Perfect!_ Matthew thought. Maybe going home early wasn't such a bad thing after all, he figured.

They had a nice twenty minute lunch together, even getting ice cream for dessert. They then went on some rides together, sticking to the milder ones first while they waited for their food to settle.

Kelly took the kids on the teacups. Matthew passed, only because he was pretty sure he would vomit if he had to spin around in circles on a spinning track. However, he enjoyed taking a video of Kelly and the kids laughing, and enjoying the ride. He didn't know who was cuter, the kids or Kelly. Kelly's laughter was infectious in a good way. She looked absolutely breathtakingly beautiful when she laughed, he noticed. Then again, she always looked breathtakingly beautiful to him. When she laughed, it was even more so.

Yes, tonight would be the night, he knew. He just hoped that Ann would agree to it, though, if she really felt about him the way Kelly said she did, Matthew knew it wouldn't be a problem. He licked his lips. Tonight couldn't come soon enough!

~You Were Meant For Me~

Kelly waved to her kids and Matthew waved to his daughter as they watched them ride the speed boat ride. Of course it wasn't actual speed boats they were riding, but rather little metal boats that spun around on a carousel like contraption at a moderate pace.

Matthew took a video, and Kelly took a picture.

"It's funny how when you get older, the things you once thought were so fun and cool when you were a kid just suddenly top being fun," Kelly said, watching her children with a little sadness in her heart. "Soon they'll grow up and be too old and too cool to go places with their parents." She sighed.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Aven has stopped aging. She is going to be seven forever," Matthew teased in a serious tone.

Kelly laughed. "If only that were true," she said with a sigh. She then looked at Matthew. "On the other hand, do we really want our children hanging around us twenty-four seven for the rest of our lives?"

Matthew looked at her. "Oh hell no!"

They both laughed.

"But I will enjoy it while it lasts, even if it is only for another eleven years or so," Matthew said, watching his daughter dreamily.

Kelly placed her arm around him, and rested her head on his shoulder. "Me too."

Hermés enjoyed the Big Top Express train ride after that, and the girls were giggling, and clapping their hands with glee as they road the Mermaid Parade ride, which took them in a little boat around a small track, and went under small tunnels.

The kids insisted on going on all the kids' rides, which was in total thirteen rides, including of course all the ones they had already gone on.

"Are you guys going to go on any rides?" Helena asked Kelly and Matthew.

"Yes, come ride with us!" Aven said excitedly.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm not really much of a ride person," Kelly said.

"Ah, come on, Kel! Where's your sense of adventure? Don't you want to have fun?" Matthew asked.

Kelly looked at him, his eyes pleading with her. She sighed. "Oh, all right!" She didn't want him thinking she was too old to want to do anything fun. She supposed a couple of rides wouldn't kill her.

"Yay!" Matthew and the kids all said in unison.

Kelly laughed, and shook her head. She really loved Matthew's playful side. She really couldn't resist!

"I want to get you on a roller coaster!" Matthew said to Kelly, taking her hand, and leading her toward a roller coaster called The Tickler that had a dip and all sorts of twists and turns.

"Oh, I don't know," she said.

"What are you, chicken?" he asked.

She glared at him, her arms crossed over her chest. "Let's do it!"

He raised an eyebrow. "You mean right here, with the kids and people around?" he teased.

"Sick!" Hermés said, catching onto Matthew's joke.

Matthew looked at him in surprise. He then looked at Kelly. "How did he...?"

"I watch TV. I know things," Hermés answered for Kelly.

"What TV shows? I never let you watch anything like that!" Kelly said to him.

Hermés shrugged. "Uncle Anthony had it on." He then gasped, and covered his mouth. "Oops! I wasn't supposed to tell."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "That brother of mine is going to get a talking to the next time I see him," she grumbled.

Matthew grinned. "Remind me never to tell Hermés a secret."

Kelly couldn't help but smirk at that. She then sighed. "All right. Let's get on the roller coaster." She shot Matthew a look, silently warning him to behave. She didn't need her son knowing more than he should about certain things. The kids all squeezed into one car, and Matthew and Kelly rode in another.

Kelly cried out when the roller coaster took off. "I used to do these all the time in my twenties. Now they kind of freak me out."

"Aw, this one is a mild one. You'll be fine," Matthew said as their car slowly climbed up the hill.

"Can I hold your hand?" Kelly asked, looking up at him, and batting her eyelashes. She was a little nervous, but she was playing it up more than she had to. She just wanted an excuse to hold his hand.

He took her hand in his and kissed it. "Of course, my Love."

She smiled, and quickly kissed his lips. Then, she held on tightly to his hand and winced as they swooped down the hill. She laughed as her hair flew up behind her. They twisted, turned, spun, and even went backwards at one point.

Matthew smiled, watching her.

She looked at him. "Why are you watching me instead of where the ride takes us?" she asked him.

"Because you're more fun to watch," he said simply.

She smiled, then managed to kiss him quick before they spun around fast, causing her to throw back her head and laugh again.

When the ride ended, she got off it, still laughing. "That was so much fun!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said, pulling her close for another kiss.

"Ew, guys, get a room!" Hermés said, showing up behind them with Helena and Aven. He wrinkled his nose.

Kelly looked at him in shock. "Also your uncle?" she asked.

"His girlfriend likes _Days of our Lives_," Hermés said with a shrug.

"Let me guess, you weren't supposed to tell he let you watch it with her," Kelly said, an eyebrow raised, and her arms crossed over her chest.

Hermés' avoiding her gaze said it all.

"The kid has a great idea about getting a room," Matthew murmured into her ear.

She blushed. "Don't encourage him." Though, not so deep down, she had to admit that she thought Hermés had a good idea as well. In fact, it was a _really_ good idea indeed.

~And I Was Meant For You~

Matthew couldn't take it any longer. He had to be with Kelly, and it had to be tonight. He hoped that Ann would be willing to watch the kids for them. "I have to go to the bathroom. Why don't you take the kids to the Air Race ride, and I'll meet you there? Then we can go on some other things together," he said to Kelly.

Kelly nodded. "All right."

He kissed her cheek. "I won't be long."

He then ran off toward the bathrooms. Only, he didn't have to go. He dialed up Kelly's home number, and was happy when Ann picked up.

"Ann, hey, it's Matthew."

"Hello, Matthew. Is everything all right? Did something happen to Kelly or the kids?" Ann sounded worried.

"No, nothing like that. I just broke free from them for a minute to call you up and ask you a favor."

"Sure, anything."

"I was wondering if you would stay with the kids tonight so that Kelly and I can have a little time to ourselves at a hotel?" Matthew knew how wrong it seemed to ask Kelly's mother of all people if he could take her daughter to a hotel, but he needed someone to watch the kids, and Ann was the perfect solution.

Ann was silent for a couple of seconds. "That depends on what your intentions with my daughter are."

Matthew froze. "I, uh..." Did she really expect him to tell her he wanted to sleep with her daughter?

Ann burst out laughing. "Relax, Matthew, I'm joking! I'd be happy to watch them for you."

Matthew instantly relaxed. "Thanks, Ann. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I love spending time with my grandchildren, and I love having you be with my daughter. But you better treat her right. If you don't, you're going to wake up one day with three less body parts of the lower region of your body if you catch my drift."

Matthew swallowed hard. Knowing Ann, he had no doubt. "I catch it."

"Good! You have a good rest of the day now. I _know_ you'll have a good night!"

Matthew paused for a second, and blushed. "Bye, Ann, and thanks again."

Ann chuckled, apparently knowing she had made him uncomfortable. "Goodbye, Matthew," she said in a singsong voice.

Matthew hung up, still blushing. He then grinned, and shook his head as he headed off to find Kelly. Ann had been right about one thing—he was most _definitely_ going to have a good night tonight!


	8. Isn't It Romantic?

_**You Were Meant for You**_

_**Chapter 8: Isn't It Romantic?**_

"That was fast!" Kelly said as Matthew arrived at the ride they were to meet at.

Matthew pulled her close and kissed her. "Guys don't take as long in the bathroom as women do," he grinned at her and winked.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Men don't have times of the month, or makeup to touch up. Also, you guys have it easy. You just stand and you're done. Also, I don't think men take as much time to wash their hands after as women do. Men just aren't as hygienic as women are."

"It's not _your_ time of the month is it?" Matthew asked, sounding worried.

Kelly laughed. "I can honestly say, you're the first guy that ever asked me that! And no, I am not."

Matthew looked visibly relieved, though Kelly didn't know why. She chalked it up to him just being weird sometimes.

The kids got off the ride then, and Aven pointed to The Steeplechase, which was a roller coaster that took you at an exhilarated speed of forty miles per hour in under two-seconds all around the track, which was full of dips, twists and turns.

"Are you sure you won't be scared?" Matthew asked her.

Aven crossed her arms over her chest, and rolled her eyes. "Please, Dad! I'm not a baby!"

Kelly laughed. "Looks like she is growing up faster than you think!"

"Yeah, as fast as that roller coaster she wants to ride," Matthew grumbled. "All right. I'm up for it."

"I won't even bother asking your brother, for I already know his answer, but are you okay with riding it?" Kelly asked, looking down at Helena, and gently stroking her hair. She knew Helena could go either way with scary rides. Sometimes she loved them, other times she didn't dare step foot on them. It all depended on the ride.

"I want to see it up close!" Helena said.

"All right," Kelly agreed. So, they headed on over to the coaster, and after watching the coaster go around once, Helena nodded. "I wanna ride with Aven."

"Okay!" Aven said cheerily. She took her new best friend's hand.

"One of us is going to have to ride alone. I can," Matthew offered.

"I'm not a baby! I can ride alone. You two ride together," Hermés said to them.

"Are you sure?" Kelly asked, her arms crossed over her chest, and an eyebrow raised. She knew he was old enough, but she still worried.

Hermés rolled his eyes. "Duh!"

"I see he's got his mother's sarcastic wit," Matthew said with a smirk.

"He's just showing off for you. He usually respects his mother," Kelly said, shooting Hermés a look.

Hermés blushed. "Sorry, Mom."

Kelly stroked his hair, then kissed his cheek in response.

They then got on the ride. Hermés was psyched to get the front. He ended up sharing with a boy who looked to be around his age.

The girls rode behind him, and Kelly and Matthew rode behind the girls.

"Kelly let out a high pitched squeal as the roller coaster took off like a shot of lightening. "Wow, this is fast!" she cried.

Matthew grinned. "But its fun, isn't it?"

She glanced over at him, and couldn't help but grin at the sight of his hair flying in every direction. "Yeah, once you catch your breath!"

They whipped and turned, and had a blast. Kelly couldn't help but vocalize her fun as they rode. She screamed in delight, and enjoyed the wind as it rustled her hair and whipped past her ears. Matthew was making similar sounds of enjoyment, which made her smile even more.

The ride stopped far too soon for her taste. The downside of a ride being fast was that it meant it ended far too soon.

"Did you like it?" Kelly asked Helena once they were all off the ride.

"What a rush!" Helena said with a big smile.

Matthew laughed heartily, which made Kelly laugh as well. It warmed her heart that her boyfriend loved her children and found them funny.

Next, they went on a log ride type of ride called Wild River, and after that they went on a ride that spun up and down on at track. It was called Electro Spin, and it was so fun, they ended up going on it twice!

"Ugh! Okay, I think I'm done with the crazy rides. I guess I shouldn't have gone on it twice. It made me feel kind of nauseous," Kelly said, placing her hand over her stomach. "I need to sit down for a moment." She sat down on a bench that was nearby.

Matthew sat down next to her, and gently rubbed her back. "Are you all right? Do you need me to get you a Ginger ale or something?"

"No, thanks. I'll be all right. Just give me a minute." She wrapped an arm around Matthew, and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you though." She kissed his cheek. "I appreciate it."

His eyes lowered, and he gently stroked her cheek. "Anything for you, my Love."

Kelly felt her heart melt. She had never felt this kind of love with anyone before Matthew, and she knew she'd never feel this strongly about anyone else. Matthew was the only man for her. He always had been. It had just taken her a while to admit it.

"Come on! I wanna go on the Luna 360!" Hermés whined.

"Why don't you rest here, and I'll go take them?" Matthew asked.

"That sounds perfect! Thank you." Kelly kissed him, then turned to her kids. "Be good for Matthew now!"

"We will!" Helena said, already running off hand-in-hand with Aven.

"I'll help him watch them," Hermés said as if he were a grownup too.

"Thank you," Kelly said, kissing his cheek, and rubbing his hair.

"We'll be back!" Matthew said, giving her a quick but loving kiss on the lips. He then ran off with Hermés to catch up with the girls.

As Kelly watched Matthew walk off with the kids, she couldn't help but think that maybe tonight could be the night for her and Matthew to finally be together in every sense of the way. She was sure her mother wouldn't mind staying with the kids. They could go back to his place and maybe pick up where they had left off when the fire alarm had gone off. Spending today with him and the kids really made her love him even more. He was so good with the kids, and it absolutely warmed her heart. After all, the number one thing she looked for in a man was how he was with her children. She knew she wouldn't find a better man with her children than Matthew.

She sighed contently, then texted her mother to see if she could watch the children that night. Her mother quickly texted back that she could. Kelly smiled as she texted back a thank you. She truly had the best life in the world currently. She had the most perfect children, a perfect boyfriend, and a perfect mother. It was definitely the life she had always dreamed of having.

Twenty minutes later, Matthew and the kids came back, Matthew holding out an open can of Ginger ale to Kelly with a bendy straw in it. He handed it to her. "Here you go, my Darling. It will make your stomach feel better." He kissed her cheek.

"You didn't have to do that! Thank you!" Kelly kissed his lips, then drank her soda. The cold liquid felt good on the hot day. It was surprisingly really hot for the end of April. She knew the heat was aiding in her nausea.

"Of course I did!" Matthew insisted. "You're not feeling well, and I'm your boyfriend. It's my job to take care of you."

Kelly pulled him in for another kiss, then gently nuzzled her nose against his. "You know, I really love you." She smiled.

He smiled in return, and nuzzled her nose as well. "And I really love _you_!" He kissed her lips.

"So, did you guys have fun?" Kelly asked after kissing his lips yet again.

"Yes,!" the kids all said in unison.

"We went on the Soarin' Eagle after. There wasn't that big of a line for either ride, and I figured you wouldn't want to do the Soarin' Eagle either, so we just went on it, and let you relax for a bit longer," Matthew explained.

"Good call!" Kelly said with a wink at him and a smile.

"We went high up!" Aven said.

"Oh you did? Wow, were you scared?" Kelly asked her.

Aven hit the air with her hand. "Na!" she scoffed. "Piece of cake!"

Matthew and Kelly both laughed.

"She's so cute!" Kelly said.

Matthew grinned proudly. "Isn't she?" He then nodded at her "Are you ready to go or do you need more time?"

"We can go now." She stood up, and wrapped an arm around his waist.

Matthew took the kids on a few more rides that they hadn't done yet, then they decided to play some games before leaving the park.

There were ten games, and of course the kids wanted to play them all. Some games were harder than others, so of course the kids didn't win them all.

Kelly enjoyed watching the girls trying to make baskets in the 3-Point Challenge basketball game. Helena wasn't even close, but Aven almost made it. Matthew ended up putting her on his shoulders and letting her toss the ball. She still didn't make it, but she had fun trying. Then, Hermés and Matthew played, and each won a mini basket ball. Matthew gave up his basketball so that Hermés could trade in the two for a regular-sized basketball.

"I'm sorry, but you need three minis in order to get the regular-sized one," the person in charge of the game informed them.

"No problem!" Matthew handed the man his Luna card to give him the credits for four more balls, and he won another mini ball just like that, which he gave to Hermés so that Hermés could trade them all in for his regular-sized basketball.

"Thank you, Matthew! You're the best!" Hermés said, hugging him.

Matthew hugged him in return. "Anytime, Little Buddy!"

Kelly snapped a picture of them hugging. Her heart could barely fit inside her chest, it was so swollen with love for her boyfriend and son.

Break-a-Plate was another favorite of the kids, but it of course was impossible to wink. Kelly was pretty sure it was rigged. She herself played and couldn't break a single plate! She had fun trying anyway.

"I wanna win a monkey!" Aven said when they arrived at the last game, the Whack-a-Mole game.

"Me too!" Helena said.

So, they let their girls play the game. Hermés played too, trying to win a monkey for his sister, but none of them won anything more than a hand held size stuffed animal.

"Don't worry. Daddy will win you one!" Matthew promised Aven. So, he paid to play the game himself. He worked hard, but still didn't win the monkey. So, he tried another time, and then another time, and finally, he won the monkey. "What color?" he asked Aven.

She smiled big. "Blue please!"

So Matthew told the man behind the game blue, and he handed Matthew the blue monkey. Matthew then handed it to Aven.

"Thank you!" Aven cooed.

Helena looked at the monkey, and her eyes filled with tears. She didn't cry, but Kelly could see the tears of disappointment at not having one of her own. Kelly was never any good at those kind of games, but she was going to try anyway. However, before she could say anything, Matthew spoke up first.

He handed the guy his Luna card. "Charge me the credits for as many games as I have to play to win another one," he said.

The man nodded. "Done!"

Kelly then watched in awe, and in love as Matthew played four games of Whack-a-Mole just to win Helena her monkey. "You don't have to keep trying. I can buy her one at the store," Kelly offered.

But Matthew was determined, and didn't stop until he won Helena her monkey. "What color, Princess?" he asked her.

"Purple, please!" she requested.

"One purple monkey please!" Matthew said to the guy as he took his Luna card back from him and stuffed it into his pocket.

"One purple money for the pretty little girl," the guy said.

"Thank you!" Matthew said, taking the monkey from him, then handing it to Helena, whose eyes lit up with excitement.

Helena took the monkey from him, and squealed with glee. She then looked up at Matthew. "Thank you, Matthew. I love you!" She hugged him tightly.

Matthew had tears in his eyes as he hugged her back. "You're very welcome, Princess. I love you too."

Matthew wasn't the only one who had tears in his eyes. Kelly wiped the tears from her eyes, and took a picture of the hug. Just when she thought she couldn't possibly love Matthew any more than she already did, he went and did something like that. It was more than official by now She was totally and completely, with all her heart, truly, madly, deeply, and irrevocably in love with him.

~You Were Meant For Me~

They were about to head out when Aven saw The Brooklyn Flyer. "We didn't do that one yet! Oh, Daddy, can we please do that one?" Aven asked, pointing to the ride.

Matthew looked at it. "All right. If Kelly doesn't mind."

"I don't mind," Kelly said with a smile.

And so off to The Brooklyn Flyer it was. It was a ride very much like the swings, where you sat in a chair and flew around in a circle high up in the air. Only these chairs were double chairs, so you could ride next to someone instead of by yourself.

"I can ride by myself!" Hermés insisted.

"He's a loner, isn't he?" Matthew murmured in Kelly's ear.

Kelly smiled. "Sometimes."

Matthew didn't mind. After all, it meant he could ride with Kelly.

The girls wanted to ride together, as usual.

"It's funny how Helena is making all the height requirements. I think it's the platform sneakers she has on," Kelly said as they secured themselves in.

Matthew laughed. "Probably."

Soon after, they took off up into the air, giving them a breathtaking view of the park. It was really romantic, and Matthew couldn't resist pulling Kelly a little closer to him. He kissed her cheek. "It's romantic, isn't it?"

Kelly smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder. "It sure is."

They rode the rest of the ride in silence, their heads resting against the other's and their arms around each other as they enjoyed the peacefulness and romantic atmosphere of the ride.

Matthew didn't know about Kelly, but he was sad when the ride ended. He could have stayed like that with Kelly for at least another time or two around. But it was all right, for he knew tonight would be even better.

"Did you guys like the ride?" Kelly asked the kids.

"Yeah!" they all said.

"Did you guys?" Hermés asked them.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun!" Kelly said with a sweet smile.

"What she said," Matthew said, smiling as well, and placing an arm around Kelly. She smiled up at him, and put her arm around him in return.

Hermés then tugged on Matthew's shirt. "Hey, Matthew. There's only one ride we haven't done yet, and you told me we could do it, just later. Well, it's later." He pointed up to the Boardwalk Flight ride.

Matthew swallowed hard. "Well, a promise is a promise...Even if I didn't actually say the word promise."

"You don't have to if you're too scared," Hermés said.

Matthew narrowed his eyes at him. "Bring it!"

Hermés grinned.

"You do realize you've just been played, don't you?" Kelly asked Matthew with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Matthew smirked in return. "I know." He smiled and winked at her, then handed her his phone, and ran off with Hermés to do the ride. "Put it on lightt!" he said, referring to his favorite video site.

Matthew was really nervous this time, and he screamed the whole way down when dropped, but it was fun once you got past the initial stomach lurch.

"That was awesome!" Hermés said.

"I know, right?" Matthew said with a laugh.

They high-fived.

Kelly smiled. "I take it you guys had fun?"

"Oh yeah!" Hermés and Matthew said in unison, high-fiving again.

"I got it on lightt for you," Kelly said, showing Matthew the video.

Matthew grinned. "Cool!" He kissed her. "Thank you, my Love."

"Mm, you're welcome," Kelly said with a grin before they kissed again.

They were just about out of the park when they saw the Cony Island Raceway.

"Oo!" Aven said at the same time Hermés said, "Race cars! I didn't see those before!"

Aven and Hermés both ran to watch the racers then.

"Can we ride?" they asked, Aven looking at Matthew, and Hermés looking at Kelly.

Matthew and Kelly both looked at each other and sighed.

"I guess." Matthew said.

"But then that's it! We're gone, we're out of here, after this!" Kelly warned.

"Okay!" Aven and Hermés both agreed with a nod.

And so they rode, the girls together, Hermés by himself, and Matthew and Kelly together as usual.

"Woo!" Kelly said as they rushed past everyone. "I love fast things!"

Matthew smirked at her, and raised an eyebrow. "Oh you do, do you?" he asked, his innuendo clear.

Kelly smiled at him, and gently ran a hand over his crotch. "I really do."

Matthew moaned. It was official. If he didn't have Kelly tonight—_really_ have her—he might just die of unfulfilled desire.

After the ride, they all said how much they enjoyed it.

They headed out of the park, all smiling. Matthew was smiling the biggest of all, for he knew that, when they got back home, that was when the _real_ fun would begin.

~And I Was Meant For You~

Kelly looked toward the backseat at the girls who were both sleeping, their Burger King crowns still on their heads. Hermés was wearing his crown as well, and playing Angry Birds on his ipad. She smiled at them, then sat back in her seat, and watched as Matthew drove, gently drumming his thumbs against the steering wheel to the new Coldplay song that was quietly playing over the radio.

They had stopped for dinner at Burger King on the way home. The kids had seen a sign for it, and begged for them to stop, so they did. They had had a nice dinner with good conversation, but to Kelly, the best part was Matthew's interaction with the kids before they sat down to eat.

She smiled again as she replayed it in her mind.

_The girls saw the crowns, and reached up and grabbed them. They put the Burger King crowns on their heads, and giggled._

_ Aven ran over to Matthew. "Daddy, look! I'm a princess! Do I look pretty?"_

_ Matthew grinned, and picked his daughter up. "You look better than pretty! You look beautiful! In fact, you're the prettiest princess in all the land!" He kissed her cheek._

_ Aven smiled. "And you're my prince!"_

_ "I'm the King, and you're my little princess!" he corrected her._

_ She tapped her lips with her finger for a moment, then smiled big. "Okay!"_

_ He laughed, then kissed her cheek with a loud, "Muah!" before setting her down._

_ Helena walked over to Kelly. "Am _I_ beautiful, Mommy?"_

_ Kelly picked her up and kissed her cheek. "You're the most beautiful princess that I ever laid my eyes on."_

_ Helena smiled. "I love you, Mommy!" She gave her a hug._

_ Kelly had tears in her eyes as she hugged her daughter back. "I love you too, my sweet Baby."_

_ Helena smiled even brighter. Kelly gave her a "Muah!" kiss on the cheek as well, before setting her down._

_ Helena then walked over to Matthew. "Am I as pretty of a princess as Aven?"_

_ Matthew picked her up and twirled her around. "Are you kidding me? Of course you are! You're going to have so many princes fighting over you when you're older! You're as pretty as a princess can possibly be! You're breathtakingly beautiful just like your momma!" He kissed her cheek._

_ Helena giggled. "I love you!" she said, kissing his cheek._

_ "And I love you, my beautiful little Princess!" he said to her with a smile._

_ Helena looked at him with love in her eyes, and Kelly knew Helena was as smitten with Matthew as her mother was. Just in a different way of course._

_ Matthew set Helena down, and Hermés put a crown on, and grabbed one for Matthew too. _

_ He then walked over to Matthew, and handed him a crown. "Here. Put this on, and we can be Kings!"_

_ Kelly was sure Matthew would be too embarrassed to put the crown on, but he put it on, even though it was tight on his head. _

_ "We are King Settle and King Giersch!" Matthew said, pounding a fist high up in the air. "And handsome Kings we are!"_

_ "We're handsome Kings!" Hermés said, pounding his fist in the air as well._

_ Kelly grinned so big her face hurt. She couldn't help it. They were so darn cute! She whipped out her cell phone and snapped a picture of them, then later, she snapped a picture of the girls sitting together at the counter style table, their arms around each other, and their heads resting against the other's, crown-to-crown._

_ Matthew had kept his crown on the whole time they ate, and didn't take it off until they were in the car. He then put it on the dashboard to take home and save. He told Kelly he wanted it as a memento of their day together._

"What?" Matthew asked with a nervous laugh and a smile as he side-glanced at her. "Why are you staring at me?"

Kelly smiled. "I'm just thinking how lucky I am to have you." She kissed his cheek. "I love you so much!"

He glanced at her quickly before putting his eyes back on the road. "I love you too, Kel. You have no _idea_ how much. And I'll have you know, _I'm_ the lucky one."

Kelly kissed him on the cheek again for that one.

He grinned.

When they arrived home, Kelly gently woke Helena up, then they all got out of the car except for Aven, who had just woken up, but was still a little groggy.

"Goodbye, Aven! It was good seeing you today!" Kelly said, waving to her. She was peering at Aven over the front seat.

Aven smiled weakly. She yawned. "Bye," she said, waving her little hand.

"She'll probably sleep well tonight!" Kelly said to Matthew with a grin after she closed the car door.

"I'm sure Naama will be glad!" Matthew said, grinning back at her.

"So, I texted my mother, and she said she would be willing to watch the kids tonight if you would like to pick up where we left off last time. I can probably even stay the night if you want." She smiled, and gently stroked Matthew's cheek.

Matthew took her hand in his own and kissed it. "I had the same idea. When I told you I was in the bathroom, I was really calling your mother to ask her if she could stay with the kids tonight."

Kelly laughed. "I guess great minds think alike, huh?"

Matthew nodded. "I guess so!"

"I'm surprised my mother didn't say anything when I texted her," Kelly said.

"She didn't want to spoil my surprise I guess," Matthew said.

"I guess _I_ did that. I'm sorry," Kelly said. She felt bad.

"No worries!" Matthew pulled her close, and kissed her softly on the lips. "You can make it up to me tonight." He grinned at her.

Kelly smirked. "You can count on it!" She pulled him close, and kissed him more passionately. "See you tonight," she then said, batting her eyelashes at him, and flashing him her knee-weakening smile.

"I'll pick you up in an hour and a half," he told her.

"Sounds perfect!" she said. "I'lll be waiting."

Matthew then walked over to Hermés and Helena. "By, guys! I'll see you soon. It was fun hanging out with you guys today. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah!" they said in unison.

"What do you say to him for taking us to the park today?" Kelly asked them.

"Thank you," they both said.

"You're very welcome! Thank _you_ for joining Aven and me!" he said. He then kissed Kelly one more time. "See you tonight."

"See you tonight," she said, a sweet smile on her face.

They kissed once more, then Matthew got back into his car and drove off.

Kelly watched the car disappear down the street, then she sighed in contentment.

"Do you love him?" Hermés asked from beside her.

She smiled down at her son. "With all my heart!"

"Are you going to marry him?" Helena asked.

Kelly smiled down at her daughter. "Maybe one day!" She grinned. "Now come on! I know of a little girl and a little boy who both have to take a bath."

Hermés rolled his eyes. "Mom, I take showers now. Baths are for babies!"

"I'm not a baby! I want to take a shower too!" Helena said.

Kelly laughed. "Showers for both of you then."

They then all headed into the house, holding hands, Kelly in between her children. She didn't know it was possible to be this happy, but here it was. She was happier than she'd ever been, and she had a really good feeling it was going to stay that way. She smiled at the thought.

~You Were Meant For Me~

It cooled off a lot, so when Kelly opened the door wearing dark wash skinny jeans and a pink cashmere sweater instead of her more summer look from earlier, he wasn't surprised. Her hair was even a little wet. She must have gotten out of the shower, he figured. Her makeup was still perfect, not that she needed any. He always thought she was just as beautiful without makeup as she was with it.

"Hey," she said, a little out of breath. "I'm sorry my hair is still wet from my shower. I got the kids into their showers, and dressed for bed, then I had to take a shower and change. I just ran out of time."

"Don't apologize. Anyway, I think you look sexy." He pulled her close and kissed her lips, then murmured into her ear, "It's just going to get messed up later anyway."

She grinned.

"Ugh! Save it for when I'm not around please!" Ann teased.

Matthew blushed, then gave Ann a polite nod and a smile. "It's always nice to see you, Ann. Thanks for staying with the kids tonight."

Ann nodded and smiled at him in return. "And it's always nice to see _you_, Matthew! It's not a problem. I love watching my grand babies!" She walked over to Matthew and gave him a kiss on each cheek, and a hug.

He kissed her cheeks in return.

"Well, we're going to get going now. Thanks, Mom." Kelly kissed her mother's cheek. "Don't wait up! I probably won't be home until tomorrow morning." She grabbed her bag by the door, and slung it over her shoulder.

Ann kissed her daughter's cheek in return. "Have fun! I'm sure you will. I want all the details tomorrow!" She rolled her eyes when she saw Matthew blushing. "I'm kidding! Yuck, I'm her mother! I don't need to know about my daughter's sex life anymore than she needs to know about mine."

Kelly made a disgusted face. "Okay, Mom, I'm going to leave now before I vomit."

Ann laughed. "How do you think you got here?"

"You and Dad hired a stork!" Kelly joked. "Goodbye, Mom!" she then quickly headed out the door before Ann could correct her theory.

"Goodbye, my Daughter," Ann said, closing the door behind them.

Matthew smirked as they walked down the hallway, and he raised an eyebrow at her. "A stork?"

Kelly looked at him blankly. "Do _you_ want to picture _your_ parents having sex?"

Matthew wrinkled his nose. "I was conceived in-vitro."

Kelly raised an eyebrow at him. "Were you really?"

"Let's just say that's _my_ stork story," he quipped.

Kelly smirked, and nodded. "Got it."

He held her car door open for her, and shut it for her.

"So chivalrous!" she said to him.

He grinned at her, then shut her door, and got in on the other side.

They then drove to where she thought would be his place, but ended up being a hotel right near his place.

"Why a hotel?" she asked.

He looked at her. "I figured it would be nicer than my boring old place. Besides, I'm not taking the chance of the fire alarm going off again!"

She smirked. "Your apartment isn't boring. It is very nice, but good call on the not taking a chance on the fire alarm thing."

"I'm already checked in," Matthew told her.

"Perfect!" Kelly said.

They got out of the car, and headed up to their hotel room.

"I was going to light candles and put on some music, but I figured it was too cliché," Matthew said. "But I did roll back the covers for us, and fluff the pillows." He grinned at her. "And, I got you some peonies since I know they're your favorite." He nodded toward a big crystal vase filled with pink peonies.

Kelly walked over to them and sniffed them. "I love them!" She turned to Matthew, and pulled him closer into her arms. "And I love you even more. I don't need anything else. I have you, and that is all that I need. You're so much better than candles and music." She stroked his hair, and kissed his lips.

His eyes lowered with love for her, and he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He lay her down on it, and kissed down the side of her neck.

She closed her eyes, and moaned. "Mm, you don't waste any time, do you?"

"I think we've both waited long enough!" he said to her.

"Good point!" she said.

They then began to remove each other's clothing, no words between them, just kissing. Lots, and lots of kissing.

"I can't believe this is finally happening!" Kelly said, out of breath already from all they're kissing.

"I know," Matthew panted, out of breath himself. "Me neither. I've waited so long for this."

"I'm just worried I'm going to disappoint you," Kelly said.

"I'm worried I'm going to disappoint _you_!" Matthew confessed.

Kelly shook her head, and gently stroked his cheek. "You could never disappoint me, Matthew. I love you."

His eyes lowered with love for her. "And I love _you_. Trust me, I don't think its possible for me to be disappointed in you. I don't think you can even comprehend how much love I have for you."

"Well, then, what are you waiting for?" she asked as she stroked his hair. She leaned into his ear and murmured, "Make love to me, Matthew. Please?"

He moaned, and ran his hands down her naked body. "You're so beautiful, and I want you so badly I feel I'm going to _explode_ if I don't have you." He began kissing and sucking at her chest. He had waited for this night for so long, and now it was finally here. Now, she was finally all his. He was _so_ ready to make her his once and for all.

She bit her bottom lip and moaned, tangling her fingers in his hair for a moment. Then she grabbed hold of his head, and forced him off her breasts so that he could look into her eyes. "The only 'exploding' you're going to do is going to be inside of me. Now get to it!" Her eyes were filled with pure lust.

Matthew moaned. He had no choice now. He couldn't hold off another second without being inside of her!

He placed her legs around his waist. He was nervous. He didn't want to mess up the best thing that ever happened to him. However, he couldn't wait a moment longer.

He took Kelly's face between his hands, and kissed her passionately. "I love you," he told her, his eyes locked on hers.

"And I love _you_," she said, stroking his hair.

His eyes lowered with love for her, and he kissed her softly and lovingly as he finally began to make love to her, his heart absolutely bursting with love for her.

~And I Was Meant For You~

Lying in Matthew's arms after their lovemaking, Kelly felt like she was on top of the world. It had been everything she had hoped it would be and more. She didn't think it was possible to love Matthew and more than she already did, but here she was, post-lovemaking, loving him even more now than she had before.

"What'cha thinkin' about?" he asked, gently stroking her hair as he looked down at her.

She smiled up at him. "I'm just thinking how much more I love you now than I did before. I loved you a _lot_ before, and now that we've made love, I love you even more." She kissed his bare chest.

He grinned at her. "I was that good, huh?"

She laughed, and playfully swatted his stomach. "I'm serious! My heart is so filled with love for you right now, I honestly don't know how I ever survived without you all those years we spent apart."

His eyes lowered with love for her. "And I don't know what on earth took me so long to act upon my feelings for you! I just... I can't believe how much time I wasted on other women when I could have been with you all along." He stroked her cheek. "Gosh, Kel, I must have been out of my mind crazy."

Kelly grinned. "Well, all that matters is that we're together _now_, right?" She took his hand in hers, and kissed his fingers.

"Right!" he said.

She then straddled him. "You know, we have a lot of lost time to make up for. What do you say we get to work on making it all up? After all, I do have the whole night to spend with you, and surprisingly, I'm not the slightest bit tired."

His eyes lowered, his desire for her apparent in more areas than one. "As it just so happens, I'm not the slightest bit tired either, and I think that making up for lost time is a _very_ good idea!"

"So, what should we do about it, hm?" Kelly purred, licking up the side of his neck. She gently nipped at the skin, making her territory.

He moaned, then rolled them so that he was the one on top. He pinned her wrists at her side. "There's just one thing _to_ do," he murmured, his lips moving down to her breasts. He let his tongue glide over them.

Kelly gasped and threw her head back. He was driving her mad, but in a very, very good way. "And what's that?"

He crawled up her body, and murmured into her ear. "Just enjoy the ride, my Darling."

Kelly moaned. She needed him. _Now._

She gripped his hair. "I have a feeling this ride will be better than anything we rode in Luna Park!"

Matthew laughed. "That it will!"

Kelly grinned, but it was soon wiped off her face as Matthew's lips covered her own.

She moaned as he entered her again. Y_es, this is definitely better than anything Luna Park has to offer_, she thought before giving into her pure love, lust, and desire for the man she loved more than life itself.


	9. You're Such a Backstabber!

_**You Were Meant for Me**_

_**Chapter 9: You're Such a Backstabber!**_

"I guess we should be going now. Check out is at eleven," Matthew said as Kelly lie in his arms the next morning.

Kelly sighed. "I wish we could stay in bed all day today." She wasn't eager to leave Matthew's arms at all. They had spent most the night making love, and it was wonderful. She had never felt this way about anyone in her life. She couldn't believe it had taken her this long to admit her feelings for Matthew. She wondered if she had told him years ago when they were first going through a divorce that she had feelings for him. If she had told him then, would they have been together for all these years and even possibly married by now?

"What'cha thinkin'?" Matthew asked her, sensing something was on her mind. He gently stroked some hair out of her eyes.

She sighed contently, and rested her left palm on his chest. "I was just wondering if we'd be married by now, had I told you how I felt about you when we were both going through a divorce." She looked up at him. "I mean, it was almost like fate that we both just happened to be going through a divorce at the same time, and we both just happened to have little girls around the same age. Did we ignore fate?"

Matthew picked up her hand and kissed it. "Maybe so. It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we're finally together."

Kelly smiled. "I suppose so." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I just love you so much! I really wish we hadn't wasted so much time when it came to being together. I mean, who knows where we'd be today if we had just told each other how we felt right away? Like I said, we could be happily married, for all we know."

"Well, there's no use looking back on something you can't change. Sure it would have been nice to be with you much earlier, but it is what it is. Anyway, the way I see it is, we were able to spend _years_ getting to know each other, and developing a strong relationship as friends. Sometimes relationships are more lasting when you take the time to be friends first." Matthew kissed her bare right shoulder.

Kelly smiled at him. "Well, if that's the case, then, after being friends for ten years, our relationship should be made of titanium!"

Matthew grinned. "We are titanium!" he sang in reference to the David Guetta ft. Sia song. Of course he replaced the "I" with "We" to fit.

Kelly giggled. "You're such a dork!"

"But you love me for being a dork, don't you?" he asked, bringing his face to hers and smiling as he gently nuzzled his nose against hers.

Kelly smiled as well, and returned the nose nuzzle. "I have to pee," she then announced, climbing out of bed.

"_Classy_!" Matthew joked.

She grinned over her shoulder at him. "Hey, I'm classy ninety-nine percent of the time. I'm allowed ten percent classlessness."

"You weren't classy last night either," Matthew quipped, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth, and an eyebrow raised.

Kelly blushed. "Oh, hush!" She then quickly made her way to the bathroom, and shut the door. She could hear Matthew laughing on the other side of the door.

She shook her head, a smile still on her face. She even loved him razzing her. She knew that was a sign that it was true love. Not that she needed a sign.

She went to the bathroom, smiling as an idea came to mind. "I'm going to take a shower!" she called out after she had washed her hands, being done with going to the bathroom. "You can join me if you'd like." She smiled as she turned on the shower water to as warm as she could stand it, and quietly counted down. "Five, four, three, two, one."

Sure enough, the bathroom door flung open, and there stood Matthew, wearing nothing but a grin.

She grinned as well. "I've been expecting you."

He entered the bathroom, and shut the door behind him. He then took Kelly into his arms, and kissed her passionately without a word.

Kelly wrapped her arms around him as well, and kissed him just as passionately. The paused only to step in the shower and pull the curtain closed, then they went back to kissing.

Kelly tangled her fingers in Matthew's hair, and kissed him even more passionately.

He then picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed her back against the wall, and kissed her harder.

She felt his desire for her between them, and couldn't help but moan. They had only just begun, but she could already tell that this was going to be the best shower she'd ever taken.

~You Were Meant For Me~

Matthew wasn't in the mood for foreplay. Kelly's body was already perfect. Add water to the combination, and it was impossible for him to resist her. Her hot, sexy, perfect body dripping wet was enough to make him lose it before they even began. However, he wasn't about to let that happen. He entered her, not daring to wait a second longer. He simply couldn't!

Her moans weren't helping things. He knew he wasn't going to last long, but he also wanted to make sure that Kelly got exactly what she needed. So, he quickly thrust into her again, and then again, clinging onto her bottom tightly so that he didn't lose his grip in the wet, slipperiness of the shower.

Kelly's moans intensified. "Mm, more. I want more! Give me more," she said, looking into his eyes.

A moan escaped his own mouth then. "Kel, I swear you're going to be the death of me," he managed to get out before another uncontrolled moan escaped his lips.

"At least you'll die happy," Kelly quipped.

He moaned again. "That I will," he said before quickening his pace, and taking her more forcefully.

Kelly moaned again, this time louder than her last moans. Her head tilted back and her eyes rolled back with it. "Oh my gosh, yes, Matthew, just like that!" she said before moaning again.

Matthew moaned. It most certainly wouldn't be long _now_! He pulled almost all the way out, then slammed back into her.

She moaned again, and tangled her fingers in his hair, tightly gripping his hair, and making her legs grip tighter around him as well. "Ugh, Matthew, Yes... Yes... Yes!"

And there went any clear thinking. He couldn't think of anything but finishing this, and giving them both the ultimate satisfaction.

It only took a half minute more before he simply couldn't hold back any longer. He pulled back as far as he could without pulling out, then slammed back into her—_hard_. Her very loud scream of ecstasy told him she had reached her end, just as he had. His moans were just as loud as hers. Her knew the people in the room next door could more than likely hear them, but right now, he really didn't give a flying hoot. He could practically see stars behind his eyelids as his whole body shook from his climax. Kelly was more amazing than anyone he had ever been with. Words couldn't even _describe_ how amazing she was to him in more ways than one.

He held her trembling body until her breathing slowed back to normal. Then, he gently slipped out of her, and set her back on her feet. He smiled, and pressed her up against the wall again. "Good?" he asked her.

"Good? Oh, Darling, it was _fantastic_! The best I've ever had. You outdid yourself!" She grinned. She then pulled him close so that their foreheads were resting against each other's. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_! You outdid yourself as well." He let out a breath. "I mean, woah! You were _so_ good!"

She grinned. "Thank you."

"I love you so much," he murmured, gently nuzzling his nose against hers, his eyes lowered with love for her.

Her eyes lowered with love for him as well. "And I love _you_."

They then kissed, soft and gentle, but full of love.

Matthew sighed happily. He had never been more content than he was now and he knew it was all because of Kelly. _Man_ he loved her!

They kissed some more, then he grabbed the bar of soap and washed her back for her, slowly running the bar up and down her back. Even her skin was smooth and perfect, he noticed.

She smiled when he was done, and took the bar from him, then she gently turned him around and washed his back for him, kissing his neck every once in a while.

When she finished, they washed their own lower halves, but they washed each other's upper halves.

Kelly smiled. "I think they're clean. You've been washing them for the past two minutes," she said with an amused smile as Matthew rubbed the soapy lather into her breasts in a slow and circular motion.

He smiled. "I know. I just like washing them."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless, then pulled him into another kiss that would have made him take her again had checkout not been so soon.

So, instead, they finished washing each other, then they turned off the water, and reluctantly got out of the tub. They then dried each other off, and kissed a big more before finally getting dressed.

"Well, it's past breakfast time. Wanna get some lunch?" Kelly asked, once they were ready to go.

"I'm more interested in dessert, but sure. We can do lunch," Matthew teased. He smiled at her, secretly wishing she didn't have to wear clothes.

She grinned, and pulled him into another kiss. "You're just insatiable, aren't you?"

His eyes lowered. "Only for you."

"Mm... Good answer," she said before pulling him in for another deliciously long kiss. Her hands ran down the waistband of the back of his jeans.

He moaned, already wishing they had a second night at the hotel. But, since checkout was five minutes ago, he supposed it was just going to have to wait, no matter how excruciating it was going to be to have to wait to make love to her again.

~And I Was Meant For You~

Kelly couldn't seem to get the smile off of her face as she and Matthew walked down the hallway of their floor, arms linked. It wasn't just because of the mind-blowing sex she had just had with him in the shower either, though that had been part of it of course. She was smiling because she was madly in love, and so happy. It wasn't something she hadn't been in a very long time. The fact that it was Matthew that was making her this happy made it even better.

"Sorry we're late checking out. We kind of got a late start in the day. But don't worry! We left it pretty clean for you," Matthew said to the young maid who looked to be in her early thirties. She also looked to be Mexican.

The maid smiled at him. "Not a problem! I didn't even get to your room yet anyway!" She looked at her watch, then hit the air with her hand. "What's five minutes past checkout anyway? Some people make me wait an hour, and they don't even call to ask for a late checkout!"

Matthew laughed. "Well, I'd never do that to you."

Kelly couldn't help but pick up on the fact that he had said "I" instead of "We." She also couldn't help but pick up on the twinkle of attraction in his eyes. Or the way that he was flirting with the maid.

Matthew then let go of Kelly, and reached into his pocket, pulling out a twenty-dollar bill. "I already left you a little something in the room, but you have a hard job. Take this extra tip."

The maid's eyes lit up, and she took the money. "Are you sure?"

Matthew nodded. "So sure!"

_I bet_, Kelly couldn't help but think, a little bitter.

"Thank you, Sir, thank you!" the maid said, pocketing the money. "This will go toward paying off my bills. Every little bit helps!"

"You're very welcome! I'm glad I could help. And, you can call me Matthew if we ever see each other again." He smiled and winked at her, then headed toward the elevators, whistling a happy tune.

"Thanks again!" the maid called out.

"You're welcome!" Matthew called back before stepping onto the elevator.

Kelly stepped on with him. They were the only ones in the elevator. "Well, _you_ sure seemed to like her!" she quipped.

"Yeah, she was a nice girl. I'm glad I could help her out. After all, I remember what it was like at her age, trying to make ends meat. Thank God I made it as an actor. Not all people are lucky enough to make it big, whether it be as an actor, or something else." He smiled at her, placed an arm around her, and pulled her close. "And thank God _you_ made it big. Otherwise, we may have never met!" He kissed her temple.

Kelly smiled, feeling her annoyance slip away. There was no use picking a fight over nothing, she figured. And she loved that Matthew was a generous, and giving man. The maid seemed nice enough. Kelly didn't mind Matthew helping her out with a little extra money. Anyway, Matthew clearly loved her, not the maid, and that made her feel so good! She rested her head on his shoulder, and smiled. She loved him so much! Knowing he loved her in return made it all the better,

The elevator doors opened, and they stepped out.

"So, where should we eat?" Matthew asked as they headed to the front desk to hand in their room key and check out.

"Anywhere. I'm starved!" Kelly said.

They got to the front desk, and Matthew checked them out. He then turned to Kelly. "Want to go to Cipriani? The lines are never that long during the day, and I'm in the mood for Italian."

Kelly nodded. "Anything sounds good so long as I get to eat!"

Matthew laughed. "Yeah, I think I can manage that one."

Kelly grinned at him, and they headed hand-in-hand out of the hotel. They then hailed a cab, and headed to the restaurant.

It wasn't too long of a drive, and, as Matthew had said, the line wasn't long at all. More people went there for dinner than lunch, so it worked out well.

They got seated, and then looked over their menus while they waited for their server to arrive.

"Don't worry about the prices. It's on me," Matthew told her with a smile.

Kelly smirked. "It's all right, Matthew. Now that the whole mess with Daniel is finally over, I have money again."

Matthew nodded. "I know. Still, I want to pay for you. You're my girlfriend, and boyfriends pay for their girlfriends."

Kelly looked up from her menu, and smiled at him. "I love hearing you call me your girlfriend."

"And I love calling you my girlfriend," he said, grinning back.

"And you're my boyfriend," she said, the smile still on her lips.

"That really does sound good!" Matthew said.

Kelly giggled. "I know, right?"

Their server came over to them then, and she was a gorgeous Italian girl, who looked to be in her mid to late twenties. "Hey, I'm Leyla and I will be your server for today!" the girl said cheerily.

Matthew's eyes lit up at the sight of her. "Hello, Leyla! You know, I used to have a girlfriend named Leyla. She was Italian. Are you?"

"That I am!" the girl said with a nod and a smile, displaying perfect white teeth. "My parents are from Rome. I was born in America though. They came to America when my mother was five months pregnant with me."

"My ex-girlfriend was also from Rome! Wow. It's a small world! People from Rome sure are good looking! You're even prettier than my ex was, and she was quite beautiful," Matthew said, his eyes on her low-cut top.

Leyla giggled. "Aw, thanks!"

Kelly resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but only because she didn't want Leyla seeing, and thinking she was rolling her eyes at the idea of Leyla being beautiful. Leyla was looking at Matthew, her eyes twinkling with just as much attraction for him in them as there was in Matthew's eyes for her.

Kelly loudly cleared her throat. "I think we're both ready to order now."

Matthew seemed to snap out of his trance. Kelly detected a slight, subtle blush on his cheeks. Again, she fought to roll her eyes.

Leyla seemed to snap out of her trance as well. "What would you like?" she asked, turning to Kelly with a big smile on her face that looked all too fake to Kelly.

_For you to get lost,_ Kelly thought. Instead, she ordered her meal with a red wine as her drink, for, at the rate things were going since leaving the hotel, she needed it!

~You Were Meant For Me~

"Is something wrong?" Matthew asked as he took Kelly home.

Kelly smiled at him. "No, why would anything be wrong?"

"It's just that, you didn't say much during lunch. You didn't seem yourself. You're even a little quiet now." It was weird. One minute she was herself, seemingly all happy and in love with him, and then the next, she seemed a little cold. Matthew had no idea what could have changed in such a short period of time.

"I'm just tired is all." She grinned. "You did keep me up last night."

"Not that you were complaining," Matthew said with a smirk and a wink.

She laughed, though to Matthew, it wasn't her usual wholehearted laugh. "No, I certainly wasn't."

As he drove the rest of the way to her place, he still couldn't help but notice that she was quiet again. He didn't care what she said. There was something bothering her, and it wasn't just her being tired.

When they arrived at her apartment, she got out of the car, and waited or him to get over to her side. "Well, I guess we can just say goodbye now. I'll see you when we start filming up again." She kissed his cheek.

"That's two days from now. Don't you want to see each other tomorrow?" Matthew asked. He knew something was _definitely_ up now. Normally, Kelly would have invited him up, or made plans to get together the next day.

"I think I'm just going to spend some time with my mom and the kids just mother and grandmother. Besides, we don't have to be one of those annoying couples who spend every single day together, do we?" Her tone was unreadable.

Matthew slowly shook his head. "No, I suppose not." He felt his heart sink a little. Why did he feel like she was angry with him? He couldn't think of why she'd be angry with him. Especially not after the night and morning they had just had. "Well, have a good night, and a good day tomorrow then. I'll see you on Monday." He kissed her lips, and she let him, but she didn't return the kiss as passionately. She pecked his lips, and Kelly certainly wasn't a just a peck kind of kisser. Something was definitely up, but he didn't know how to bring it up. How could he ask her again when she had already told him she was just tired? He knew you had to be careful with women. If he asked her what was _really_ wrong, she might accuse him of calling her a liar, and he did _not_ want to get into an argument with her. Especially not one to that extent! So, instead, he got into his car, and waited for her to get into the apartment complex safely. Once she had, he took off, hoping that by Monday, she'd be back to her old self.

When Monday arrived, she did seem slightly back to her old self. She was joking and laughing with William, and seemed to be excited upon reading in the script that she would find out about William giving Ivy her mother's money, and having an affair with Ivy. She was also excited for a scene where Lily confides in Rufus.

They filmed the confiding scene right before lunch. It went well. In fact, by the time the scene was over, Kelly seemed completely back to her old self.

She latched onto his arm as they headed to get lunch from the lunch table the caterers had provided. "I'm so glad Rufus and Lily are finally getting back together! They belong together!"

"Just like us!" Matthew said to her.

She grinned up at him, and they kissed. Kelly's kiss was back to normal as well, which relaxed him.

"It's kind of funny now they are back together just as you and I decide to be a couple. We've never played Rufus and Lily while actually dating. I think it will be fun!" She grinned.

Matthew grinned as well. "Me too! And hey, we won't even have to act since we actually will want to tear each other's clothes off." He winked at her, still grinning.

Kelly laughed. "I know, right? Hey, do you think Josh will add a sex scene?"

Matthew nodded. "I sure hope so! He gave us those other two, didn't he?"

Kelly nodded. "And to think we haven't had a sex scene since season two was it? Wow. Then, once we were married, the sex stopped. Go figure!"

Matthew looked at her with a smirk. "Isn't that always the way it is though? I mean, when you're first married, you have it all the time, then it becomes less and less frequent the longer you stay married."

Kelly sighed. "True." She then looked back up at Matthew. "But Rufus and Lily didn't even get to have it in the beginning!"

Matthew nodded. "I know, right? Well, hopefully Josh will make up for lost time."

"One thing I know is, if we were married in _real_ life, I'd never let the sex slow down," Kelly then purred into his ear as she clung tightly to him. "I love making love with you too much. Not to mention I love _you_ too much."

Matthew shivered. He was suddenly in the mood for her, but knew they couldn't do it now. It was tempting to jump into his trailer with her, then jump her in it, but they'd be too rushed, and he liked to take his time with Kelly. Their lunch break was only a half hour today, and they were already ten minutes into it, and hadn't even gotten to their lunch yet. Making love would have to wait, sadly.

"Hey, you two! Great scenes today!" Alessandra said, coming over to them and starting to fill a plate. She was still in the movie until Rufus could break up with her for Lily. Matthew didn't mind, for she had quickly turned into a good friend. She was a very nice woman, and funny too.

"Thanks!" Kelly said with a kind smile. She then went to work at filling up her own plate. She looked distracted, Matthew noticed.

"It's a shame I have to break up with you. I really enjoyed working with you!" he told Alessandra as he filled his own plate up.

Alessandra suddenly turned to him, her mouth dropped open. She placed a hand over her heart. "Rufus, you're breaking up with me? What? Why? I thought you loved me! We were going to get married, and we really hit it off!" She sniffled, real tears filling her eyes. "Is it something I did wrong?"

Matthew laughed. "_Wow_, you're a good actress!"

Alessandra's tears instantly dried up. She grinned, and bowed. "Thank you, thank you!"

They all finished gathering their food up, then sat down to eat together.

"I bet you both are happy to be playing lovers again," Alessandra then stated.

Kelly nodded. "We sure are! Rufus belongs with Lily—no one else!"

Matthew nodded. "And no one else belongs with Lily but Rufus. But, if he had to be with someone else, I'm glad it is with your character. I love your character, and you're the best actress I could have asked to play her."

Alessandra had tears in her eyes again, only these ones seemed to be sincere. "Aw!" She placed her hand over her heart again. "You're so sweet. I'm really glad I got to work with you. You know, I kind of had a crush on you from before your _Gossip Girl_ days even."

Matthew grinned at her and smirked, an eyebrow raised. "Oh you did, did you?"

Alessandra blushed. "Yeah! I went back and watched everything you were ever on. I was kind of obsessed for a small period of time."

Matthew pouted. "Only a small period of time?"

Alessandra grinned. She hit the air with her hand. "Relax! I still had a crush on you. I just became less weird about it."

"Trust me, liking me is never weird!" he joked.

Alessandra laughed, and hit her knee. "You're so funny, Matthew!"

Matthew grinned. "I try." He glanced over at Kelly, who was eating her food, not smiling, or even looking over at them. She was keeping to herself. He held back a sigh. He wondered what it was _now_ that had set her off.

After lunch, he had one more scene with Alessandra. It took about twenty minutes to film, and then that was it for her for the day.

"Hey," she said, placing a hand overtop of Matthew's shoulder, "I'm going to Terra Blues for drinks tonight. That new blues singer, Thomas Scott is playing there, and I really enjoy is music. Do you want to join me? I invited the others to come as well." She turned to Kelly, who was watching them from a few feet away. "Kelly, you're invited too!"

Kelly smiled weakly. "Maybe, if my mother can watch the kids."

Alessandra turned back to Matthew. "Do you think you'll come?"

Matthew grinned. "Well, seeing as I just so happen to _love_ Terra Blues—it's honestly one of my favorite places—I'd love to! I've never heard of Thomas Scott before, but I love blues music, so I'm sure I'll like him."

"Yay!" Alessandra, grinned, and clapped her hands together. "He's new, so that's probably why you never heard of him before. He's really amazing, and so good, so I'm sure you'll love him. Meet me there at seven?" she asked.

Matthew nodded. "See you there!"

Alessandra squealed with happiness, then kissed his cheek. "See you there!" She then took off.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kelly asked from behind him, causing him to jump. He slowly turned around to see her standing there, her arms crossed her chest, tapping her foot, and looking beyond ticked off. Yes, something was _definitely_ wrong, and he could tell by both her tone, and the look on her face, that he was about to find out what it was. He swallowed hard. And he knew it wouldn't be good. _Yikes!_ he thought.

~And I Was Meant For You~

Kelly couldn't help herself. She usually wasn't too much of a jealous person, but when it came to this, she couldn't help it. Maybe it stemmed from her second husband Daniel having cheated on her. Who knew? All she knew was that Matthew had flirted one too many times with women young enough to be his daughter. Right in front of her at that! Well, she wasn't going to take it anymore. She deserved better.

"I'm tired of you flirting with every young girl in sight! First, you flirted with the maid. Then, you flirted with the waitress, and now you're flirting with Alessandra! I've had it! You're supposed to be in love with me, but it doesn't stop you from flirting with any young thing you can find!" She uncrossed her arms, and balled up her hands into fists at her sides.

Matthew held his hands up. "Woah! Where is this coming from, Kel? I wasn't flirting! With the maid, I was just trying to be nice. Like I told you, I know what it's like to have to take crappy jobs and struggle to survive. I was lucky enough to make it into the business eventually, but not everyone is. I have the money to spare, and once in a while I just like to help people in need out. If she were a male made, I would have done the same thing!"

Kelly crossed her arms over her chest again, and raised an eyebrow. "Would you have?" She wasn't quite sure she believed him.

Matthew nodded. "Yes, I would have. Especially because he would have reminded me even more of myself, being another man and all."

"Well, what about the waitress?" She wasn't about to let him out of this so easy!

"I honestly didn't even realize I was flirting, meaning, anything you might have seen wasn't intentional. I'm just a friendly guy. I don't like people thinking I'm one of those rude celebrities who treat wait staff like dirt. Anyway, she was from Rome, and I honestly was tickled by the coincidence. She looked like Leyla, was around her age, and from the same place. Anyone would find that funny." Matthew crossed his own arms over his chest.

"I don't," Kelly said coldly. "And then there is Alessandra. She kissed you on the cheek! What was up with that?"

Matthew shrugged. "How the heck am I supposed to know? _She_ kissed _me_—not the other way around! She's just being friendly. You know, before you and I were dating, _you_ used to kiss me on the cheek. Heck, you would kiss Ed on the cheek as well, and even Blake and Leighton! Were you attracted to _all_ of us?"

Kelly shot him a look. "Of course not! Don't be ridiculous!"

"See?" Matthew shot her a look right back. "She was just excited I was going to Terra Blues tonight. I'm not the only one she invited. She invited the others. Heck, she invited you too. Surely you can't have forgotten about that. It happened all of five minutes ago if even that!"

"I still say you flirt way too much. It's become so natural to you, you don't even see it!" Kelly looked away.

"I'm not flirting, and even if I am, it is just harmless. It doesn't mean anything," Matthew stated, sounding a little annoyed.

Kelly sighed. "Let's just do the rest of our scenes, all right?"

"Fine, whatever," Matthew said, sounding even more annoyed.

This annoyed Kelly, for if anyone had the right to be annoyed it was her. How dare Matthew be annoyed at her when _he_ was the one in the wrong? Did he ever hear of apologizing? Apparently, he did not.

They did their scenes, which thankfully were only two scenes together that weren't that long. Then, they were free to go while the others continued filming their scenes for the day.

Kelly went to leave, but Matthew caught her arm, and gently turned her to face him. "I wasn't flirting, okay? I'm just a friendly guy. You're the only one I love."

Kelly raised an eyebrow. "_Do_ you love me, Matthew? Because when you flirt with other women—especially right in front of me—it doesn't make me feel very loved. And don't try to tell me that you weren't flirting. I know you were."

Matthew sighed. "I'm not even going to argue with you. Not because you're right, but because I know you won't believe me anyway."

With that, she turned on her heel, and headed for home. She couldn't look at Matthew anymore. It hurt too much.

~You Were Meant For Me~

Matthew headed into Terra Blues that night, feeling a little upset. Why was Kelly so angry with him? Well, he knew _why_ she was, but it made no sense! He wasn't flirting! He loved Kelly! All right, so maybe he liked talking with people from different countries, and younger people at that. But it wasn't just the girls. He liked talking to the guys too! He just liked meeting new friends. Yes, if he wasn't dating Kelly, he might look to date one of the girls, but now that he was dating Kelly, he had no desire to start anything with anyone else no matter how exotic, beautiful, and young they might be!

Anyway, he had texted Kelly to see if she was going, and she said no. She said that she wanted to stay at home with her mother and kids on her mother's last night there.

So, here he was, without Kelly, but still missing her. He wondered if he should go see Kelly instead of staying at Terra Blues.

It was too late. Alessandra spotted him from her table, smiled big, and waved him over.

He sighed, and headed on over. He figured maybe it was good to give Kelly the night to cool down anyway. Besides, she probably wanted alone time with her mother and kids.

He sat down across from Alessandra. "Hey!" He looked around, then raised an eyebrow at her. "Where are the others?"

Alessandra looked disappointed. "Josh kept most of them late, filming. They might stop by later. William had plans already with his wife and kids. So, I guess it's just you and me! For now at least." Alessandra grinned at him, and clicked her tongue twice as she winked at him twice.

Matthew was suddenly glad that Kelly wasn't there. He knew she'd get even angrier if she knew he was here alone with Alessandra. Well, he wouldn't be alone if Kelly were there, but she'd still find someway to blame no one else showing up on him, he figured.

"Shall we order some drinks?" Alessandra asked.

Matthew nodded. "Sounds good to me! What do you want? I'll go order them. You stay here and keep our table."

Alessandra told him her drink order. "You might as well make it a double, so we don't have to get up and order more as soon."

Matthew laughed. "Good thinking! I'll be right back." He then went and ordered their drinks.

Five minutes later, he was back at the table with their drinks, and Thomas Scott was just coming on the stage.

"Thanks!" Alessandra said, taking her drink from him.

"You're welcome!" Matthew said, eyeing up Thomas. "He's a good looking dude."

Alessandra nodded as she watched Thomas. "He sure is!" She then turned to Matthew. "But not as good looking as you."

Matthew blushed. "You're sweet!" he said.

She grinned at him, and blew him a kiss, then turned back to watching Thomas. For the next hour, they laughed at Thomas' jokes, made comments to each other, and just had a really good time.

When the hour was up, Thomas was just about done.

"So, how do you like him?" Alessandra asked, downing the rest of her second drink.

"He's great! I have a new musician to like now!" Matthew told her.

Alessandra grinned, then went over and sat down in the seat beside him. "So, are you glad I invited you?" she asked.

Matthew smiled and nodded. "I am!"

"Why didn't Kelly come tonight?" she asked.

Matthew sighed. "She's a little angry with me right now. Plus, she wanted to spend time with her mother and kids. It's her mother's last night in town."

"Why is she mad at you?" Alessandra pressed.

"She thinks I flirt too much," Matthew confessed.

Alessandra raised an eyebrow. "And do you?"

Matthew shook his head. "I like talking to young, pretty, exotic women. I wouldn't call it flirting exactly. I just like being friendly!"

"Am I young, pretty, and exotic enough for you?" Alessandra asked.

Matthew was a little taken aback, but he knew how to answer that question. After all, when a woman asked a man that question, there was only one way to answer if you valued your life. "Of course you are! Without a doubt!"

"And how friendly do you like being?" Alessandra asked next.

Matthew was confused now. "Huh?"

"Do you like being this friendly?" Alessandra asked.

Before Matthew could question her again, Alessandra pulled him in for a hard and passionate kiss.

~And I Was Meant For You~

Kelly walked into Terra Blues a little nervous. She hoped Matthew could forgive her for being so possessive and jealous. She thought back to the conversation she had had with her mother earlier upon telling her why she was angry with Matthew.

_ "I think you're overreacting."_

_ Kelly shot her mother a look. "Mom, he was flirting with other women! Three of them, and right on front of me at that!"_

_ "I know, but it was just harmless flirting. Men flirt. It's what they do. As long as it doesn't go any further than flirting, there's nothing wrong with it. After all, they're human."_

_ Kelly sighed. "But Mom, he's supposed to love me. That means, he shouldn't be flirting with other women."_

_ "Says who? Your father flirts with other women all the time! I know he's just being a dirty old man. It's harmless. He's married to me, and he's never given me any reason not to trust him. He looks, but never touches. Heck, it's not even anything major. Just a few compliments and a smile here and there."_

_ Kelly crossed her arms over her chest, and looked away. "I still don't like it!"_

_ "All right, then how about this? Say you're out to dinner with Matthew, and George Clooney arrives at the restaurant. He comes over to your table, and tells you that he is such a big fan of you and your work. He tells you how beautiful and amazing you are. Would you just politely smile and thank him, or would you charm him right back?"_

_ Kelly stiffened. "That's different. He's George Clooney! Besides, it's only normal to return charm with charm. Especially with someone so good looking." She paused for a moment, realizing what she had just said. Then, she sighed, and looked at her mother. "I hate it when you're right!"_

_ Ann smirked. "I'm your mother. I'm always right!"_

_ "Ha!" Kelly said. _

_ "Why don't you go over to Terra Blues and make things right with Matthew?" Ann asked. "I'll stay with the kids."_

_ "But it's your last night here! I wanted to spend it with you." Kelly protested._

_ "And you still can! Go make things right with Matthew, then come back. I know you won't be able to enjoy the evening if you don't make things right with him anyway."_

_ Kelly smiled. "I love you, Mom."_

_ "I love you too, my beautiful Daughter!" _

_ They hugged._

And here Kelly was, entering Terra Blues. She hated apologizing—especially to a man—but she knew she had to. This one was on her.

She searched the room for Matthew. It wasn't hard to spot him since it was a small place.

Her stomach dropped when she saw Alessandra sitting on Matthew's lap, while she and Matthew kissed. Kelly then knew she had been right the first time.

She quickly turned around, and ran out of Terra Blues before Matthew could see her. Tears welled up in her eyes. So much for her mother always being right!

She hailed a cab, and gave the driver her apartment address. She wanted to cry, but she knew it had to wait until she got home. There was no way she was crying in front of a cab driver.

She sighed, feeling stupid for ever believing she could have the perfect life, much less with Matthew. She should have known! Well, at least she knew the truth now. The truth was, she and Matthew weren't meant to be. They hadn't been then, and they most certainly weren't now. And shame on her for ever thinking otherwise.


	10. You Were Meant 4 Me and I Was Meant 4 U

_**You Were Meant for Me**_

_**Chapter 10: You Were Meant for Me and I Was Meant for You**_

Matthew gently pushed Alessandra away. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Alessandra blinked a few times in surprise before answering. "I, uh... Should I not have done that?"

"No, you shouldn't have. I think you should get off of my lap." He didn't want to be rude, but he didn't like her forwardness. Maybe if he hadn't been dating Kelly, he wouldn't have minded so much, but he was. He loved Kelly, and he didn't want anyone else but Kelly.

Alessandra promptly got off of Matthew's lap, and went back to her original seat across from him. "I'm sorry. I just assumed that you and Kelly were over because you liked younger, non American women more."

Matthew raised an eyebrow at her. "When did I say that? I said Kelly was angry with me for flirting with younger, non Americans girls. I didn't say we broke up. We most certainly did not! I have no intention of breaking up with Kelly, and I don't think she would break up with me over one little argument that can be talked out."

Alessandra looked away for a second, then she looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I guess I just heard what I wanted to hear. You know, after all that talk about knowing better than to try to change a man into liking me, here I've become just like those girls who do that!"

Matthew relaxed a little. At least she was sincerely apologetic about it. "I'm sorry too if I led you on in anyway. Maybe it _does_ look like I'm flirting after all."

Alessandra shook her head. "You didn't lead me on. I just read into things wrong. I'll admit, I still kind of have that crush on you, so when I heard about why you and Kelly argued, I figured I might have a chance, being Brazilian and much younger than you."

Matthew nodded. "It's totally understandable. Heck, maybe I _would_ go for you if I wasn't dating Kelly, but I am, and I'm in love with her. In fact, I've never been so in love with someone as I am with Kelly." He blushed. "I'm sorry. I know that must not be what you want to hear. I'm just being honest. I don't want to lead you on."

Alessandra hit the air with her hand. "Don't worry about me. I'll be all right. My heart mends fast. There's plenty of other hot, eligible men in the world. Speaking of which, are Ed, Penn, and Chase single?" She wriggled her eyebrows up and down suggestively, and grinned.

Matthew nodded. "As far as I know!"

Alessandra licked her lips. "Mm! Those boys are muy caliente!"

"There ya go!" Matthew said, laughing in relief.

Alessandra grinned at him. "Don't worry. I'm not going to crush on you anymore. I'm one of those girls who instantly stops liking a guy once she finds out they don't like her in return. I mean, why waste time on a guy who doesn't like me in that way when there are so many who do, right?"

Matthew laughed. "Right!" he agreed. Alessandra was bold and confident. He liked that in a woman, and if he wasn't so in love with Kelly, he probably _would_ go for her. But he _was_ in love with Kelly, and he knew he had to fix things between them.

"What do I owe you for the drinks?" Alessandra asked.

It was Matthew who hit the air with his hand this time. "Are you kidding? They're on me."

Alessandra raised an eyebrow, and nodded at him. "You sure?"

Matthew nodded. "I'm sure."

Alessandra stood up and stretched. "Well, thanks for the drinks, and thanks for joining me. Again, I'm sorry about the kiss. Do you think we could just forget it ever happened?"

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Forget what ever happened?"

Alessandra smiled at him. "Thanks." She pat his shoulder. "Now go get your woman back!" Then, she left Terra Blues, and was gone just like that.

Matthew sighed. Alessandra was right. He had to make things right with Kelly.

He stood up, then headed out of Terra Blues as well. He had a girlfriend to win back. He just hoped she was more in a better mood than she had been earlier.

~You Were Meant For Me~

"Who could that be at this time of night?" Ann asked as they heard a knock on the door. The kids were in bed all ready, and Kelly and Ann had were just about to watch a movie on TV.

"I don't know. I'm not expecting anybody," Kelly said.

"I'll get it," Ann replied. She headed to the door, and peered out the peephole. "It's Matthew. Good! I want to give min a piece of my mind, and then take three pieces from him if you know what I mean."

Kelly smiled at her mother's overprotectiveness. Upon arriving home, she couldn't hide her sadness from her mother. Ann had forced her to tell her what was wrong. Now that Ann had heard what Matthew had done, she was out for blood, or rather, organs. One organ in particular with its two accessories. "Mother, it's fine. Let me talk to him. Please don't cause a scene."

"But he hurt my daughter!" Ann crossed her arms over her chest. "I warned him what would happen if he did such a thing."

"Kelly got up off the couch, and quickly ran over to her mother. She placed a hand overtop of her shoulder. "Mom, please. Just let me talk to him, all right? I'm a big girl now. I can fight my own battles."

Ann sighed. "Fine. But only for you! If it were up to me, he'd be transformed into a girl in under a minute."

Kelly grinned. "Go finish packing. I'll talk to him and get him to leave, then we can watch our movie."

Ann nodded. "All right. But if you need me to cut anything off, I'm just in the other room. I can work a cleaver really well!"

Kelly smirked, and raised an eyebrow, her own arms crossed over her chest. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Ann grinned at her, then headed down the hall, and to the bedroom.

Kelly sighed, and took a few seconds to prepare, then she opened the door, and narrowed her eyes at Matthew. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I just came to see you, and to apologize," Matthew said, looking pained.

"Well, it's a little late for that, don't you think?" Kelly snapped.

Matthew looked confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Kelly narrowed her eyes at him. "You know exactly what I mean!"

"Actually, _no_. I don't know what you mean," Matthew insisted.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Really, Matthew? You're really going to play this game? Unbelievable!"

Matthew looked more confused than ever. "What game? Kelly, what the hell is wrong? So I may subconsciously flirt. Big deal! A lot of men do it, Kel. It doesn't mean we're going to act upon it. Some men do, but not me! I'm not that kind of guy. I love you, and only you. Why cant you see that?"

Kelly narrowed her eyes at him, and crossed her arms over her chest again. "Well, for starters, you're lying to me. I know darn well you act on it!"

Matthew shook his head, and held his hands up. "Kelly, you're way out of line. I do _not_ act on it, and I don't appreciate you implying that I'm both a cheater and a liar!"

Kelly uncrossed her arms so that she could clench her fists at her sides. "Just go. Now. Get out of my sight!"

Matthew shook his head. "No. I'm not going to leave. Not until we talk about this. Kelly, you have to know, I would never cheat on you! I love you! I love you and only you, and I would never—"

Kelly held her hand up, cutting him off. "Save it, Matthew! I'm not going to stand here and listen to you spouting off lies! I want you to go, and I want you to go now."

Matthew's expression suddenly turned angry. "Fine! You want me gone? I'm gone. I thought we had something special, Kelly, but I guess I was wrong!"

Kelly stared at him coldly. He thought they had something special? Well, then why the hell did he throw it all away? "What we had wasn't _special_, Matthew. It was a lie, and you know it!"

Matthew looked almost sad. "It wasn't a lie."

"Oh, but it was! You have some sick perverted thing going on where you have to have girls young enough to be your daughter. What next? You start dating one of Aven's classmates?" Kelly knew it was a low-blow, but all her anger at catching him kissing another woman, and all her anger at him dating younger woman finally caught up to her. And now, she was like a volcano that had just erupted, and he was about to get burned from her lava.

"Kelly, don't be disgusting!" Matthew snapped, seemingly back to being angry.

"You're the disgusting one! What? You can't date girls your own age? And what's with your non America obsession? First it was Israel, then it was Rome, and now it's South America. Seriously, Matthew, if you hate America so much, then why don't you just move to another continent? You'll have plenty of foreign little girls then!"

Matthew clenched his fists at his sides. "Don't push me, Kelly."

"Or what? You're going to hit me?" Kelly asked, nodding towards his fists. She knew she was sounding out of control, but she couldn't stop herself. She was just so filled with anger and resentment that she never knew she had in her! At least not to this extent. It kind of scared her.

Matthew was red with anger now. "You know what? Now I can finally see why Daniel took your kids away from you those years he did. You're completely psycho!" he snapped. "You're a jealous old bat who doesn't know how to have fun and relax. You're so stuffy and boring. You also judge everyone, and are so quick to accuse people of things they didn't do!"

Kelly blinked back the tears. She could not _believe_ Matthew had just said such hurtful things to her. So that was what he really thought of her? She wanted to dig her nails into his cheeks while Ann got to work at chopping off his anatomy. But, for some reason, she loved him too much to do so. So, instead, she left him with some harsh reality parting words. "You know, you may feel young, dating younger girls, Matthew, but the truth is, no matter who you date, you can't change your age. You're always going to have the birth year of 1969. And, for the record, dating younger women doesn't make you look younger either. It only makes you look older in comparison. You just look like some perverted old geezer with some young thing on his arm that is clearly a gold digger. And before you try to deny it, think about it. You always end up paying for everything for your women. Don't you?"

Matthew was quiet, so Kelly continued. "I mean, you're such a jerk! I thought we were just starting to get close to being a couple at the beginning of 2012, then I had the problem with my children, and you just left me to be with Maria. I needed you more than ever, and what did you do? You decided to travel all over the place with Maria when you barely knew her. You had known _me_ for five years. Sure, you acted like you cared, but you really didn't. You were too busy introducing her to your family, then traveling to exotic places with her, and lounging around on beaches! You were far too busy to care about little _old_ me, right? You even said you wanted to go back to France with me, but you didn't mean it. The truth was, you preferred to screw Maria or do what not with her than have bothered going to France with me to see my kids. I just wasn't worth the trouble, was I? I was too old for you."

Matthew was quiet again before calmly responding. "I think we've said all we need to say to each other. Haven't we?"

Kelly nodded, holding back the tears. "I guess so."

Then, without another word, Matthew turned on his heel, and left.

Kelly shut the door and locked it, then turned around, her back resting against the door, and slid down to the floor. She then buried her face in her hands, and cried.

"Are you okay?" Ann asked gently as she slid down on the floor next to her daughter. "I heard most of your conversation. I'm sorry. I finished with my packing, and I wanted to hear how he tried to explain himself out of what he did."

Kelly looked up at her mom. "I can't believe he lied about not cheating, Mom! And then he said such hurtful things to me on top of his lies! I know I said hurtful things too, but not as bad as what he said to me."

Ann nodded. "I thought Matthew was different than that. Sadly, he's not. And don't you feel a bit bad about anything you said to him! You made all true and valid points!" She gently rubbed her daughter's back.

Kelly shook her head. "I'm not sorry after what he said to me. And, like you said, everything I said was true."

"I'm proud of you for sticking up for yourself, but you really should have let me chop his groin and balls off!" Ann stated.

Despite her sadness, Kelly couldn't help but laugh. "I _should_ have!"

Ann raised an eyebrow. "He can't have gotten far. I can grab the cleaver, and we can chase him down and tackle him. You hold, I chop!"

Kelly cackled. "Mother, you have violence issues!"

"When it comes to protecting my children, you're damn right I do! And with good reason!" Ann said with a proud smile.

Kelly smiled too, and rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "Thank you for making me feel better, Mom. I really love you."

Ann kissed the top of her daughter's head, and then gently stroked her daughter's head. "And I love _you_, my beautiful daughter. Do you still want to watch the movie?" She kissed the top of her head again.

"In a minute," Kelly said quietly. "Right now I just want to sit here for a few moments with my momma."

Ann stroked her daughter's hair again. "Take as long as you need. We have all night." She kissed the top of Kelly's head again, then continued to stroke Kelly's hair and sit with her, for as long as Kelly needed her.

Kelly was grateful that she still had her mother and children. However, it didn't stop her heart from feeling like it had been dropped from a ten story building. She had been afraid that losing Matthew was going to hurt, and now that she had, it hurt worse than she had ever imagined it would. And this time, she didn't know if she would ever recover from it.

~And I Was Meant For You~

Matthew arrived on set, feeling a little on edge. He knew what he had said to Kelly last night had officially made him scum. He hadn't meant to say such mean and nasty things to her. Heck, he hadn't even meant them! He had just been so hurt by the things she had said to him that he had wanted to hurt her back. He hated himself for having wanted to hurt her, and he hated himself even more for actually having succeeded in hurting her. She didn't deserve _any_ of it. Even so, he didn't get why she was so angry with him. And he _certainly_ didn't get why she was insisting that he cheated on her. He would never! He had laid in bed last night, trying to figure out what he had done to make her think that he had cheated. It took him longer than it should have to figure it out, but he finally did. She must have seen the kiss. But how could she have? She said herself she wasn't going to go to Terra Blues. Had she changed her mind? But, he hadn't seen her. Terra Blues was a small place. If she had been there, he surely would have seen her. Wouldn't he have?

He sighed. He didn't know. This whole thing was so confusing to him. He wished Kelly would talk with him. Though, after what he had said to her last night, he wouldn't blame her for never speaking to him again.

He sat down in a director-style chair, and looked over the script. He was a little disappointed to see that he had a kiss with Kelly today. It was going to be beyond awkward. On a better note, it was the day where they filmed Rufus breaking it off with Alessandra. He knew what Alessandra had said about not having feelings for him anymore since he didn't like her in that way. Still, feelings didn't completely go away at the flip of a switch. He knew it was best that he and Alessandra didn't play lovers anymore. After all, his and Kelly's relationship was on the rocks as it was. The last thing he needed was for Alessandra to make it even worse.

"What's cookin', good, lookin'?" Alessandra asked, coming up behind him. She winked at him and clicked her tongue.

Matthew looked over at her. _Speaking of Alessandra..._ "Not much."

"Is Kelly still mad at you?" Alessandra asked, bending down to rest her head on his shoulder from behind.

Matthew looked up from his script, and saw Kelly across the way, staring at them, and giving them the death glare. _When did _she_ arrive?_ he wondered.

"I take that as a yes!" Alessandra said with a smirk, obviously having seen Kelly as well. She sighed, then stood up straight, and walked around to sit in the director-style chair next to Matthew's. "It's me, isn't it? She senses my crush on you, and hates me for it. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause problems between you two. I'm sorry again about last night, I think I had a little bit too much to drink. It clouded my judgment."

Matthew smirked at her. "You only had two drinks."

Alessandra shrugged. "I'm trying to make myself feel better about what happened last night. Cut me a break, will ya?"

Matthew laughed. "Sorry. Besides, nothing happened last night, remember?"

Alessandra grinned. "Right!" she said with a wink.

"Though, I think Kelly might have seen the kiss, because when I went to her place last night, she was all angry, and insisting that I had cheated on her."

Alessandra turned her body toward his. "But how would she know? She wasn't there, was she?" she asked, serious now.

Matthew shrugged. "I don't know! I didn't see her, but I don't know what on earth she could be talking about if not that."

"Maybe she came to apologize for the fight, then saw me kissing you. Oh, great! I ruined everything for you two!" Alessandra smacked her own forehead.

"Don't beat yourself up over it." Matthew smirked. "Literally." He sighed. "I don't even know for sure if that is what she was referring to anyway."

"Well, I'm going to go find out if it was!" Alessandra said, hopping out of her chair.

"Alessandra, you don't have to—" Matthew tried.

Alessandra cut him off. "Of course I do! I fix the messes I make." With that, she was jogging off toward Kelly.

Matthew sighed as he watched Kelly look at Alessandra in surprise. He hoped this helped, and didn't make things worse. For instance, what if Kelly didn't know about the kiss, and this only made her even more ticked off than she already was?

He shuddered. He didn't want to think about that. He remembered what Ann had said before, and frankly, he valued his groin too much.

~You Were Meant For Me~

Kelly wondered what on earth Alessandra was rushing toward her for. All she knew was that she did _not_ want to talk to her. Alessandra was clearly trying to take Matthew form her. It was obvious from the way she had just been all over him.

"Kelly, we have to talk," Alessandra said.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. Matthew and I are through. He's all yours."

"You don't understand," Alessandra tried.

"Save it!" Kelly snapped. "I saw you two kissing last night. I was dumb enough to go over there to apologize to Matthew for accusing him of flirting, and then there he was, going beyond flirting." She crossed her arms over her chest. "You two deserve each other!"

Alessandra shook her head. "What you saw was _me_ kissing _him_. You must not have stayed long enough to see him pushing me away, and asking me what I was doing. He told me he loved you, and wanted to make things right with you. He said he loved you, and that he has never been so in love with anyone as much as he is with you. He's head over heels or you, Kelly."

Kelly felt a jolt of hope. "What were you doing on his lap then?"

"I was originally sitting across from him, then I moved to sit beside him, then finally on his lap. He didn't even kiss me back. I know it might have looked like he did from a distance, but I swear to you he didn't. In fact, as soon as he broke the kiss and asked me what I was doing, he told me to get off his lap," Alessandra admitted.

Kelly suddenly felt like an ass. Though the misunderstanding didn't excuse him for the terrible things he had said to her the night before!

Alessandra placed a hand over her shoulder. "I made a mistake. I got caught up in my crush for Matthew, and I took advantage of a fight he had with you. I apologize. I assure you, it will never happen again. But, Kelly, I promise you. Matthew may flirt, but he only has eyes for you. You've got a keeper in him. He really loves you as much as you love him, and he would _never_ cheat on you. Plus, you two have known each other for almost ten years. That oughtta count for something, right?"

Kelly nodded, suddenly wanting nothing more than to talk with Matthew, and make things right with him. "It does," she said quietly.

"And hey. Today is my last day of filming, so I'll be out of your hair, and his," Alessandra said. She then started to take off.

"Alessandra?" Kelly called after her.

Alessandra stopped, and looked over her shoulder. "Yeah?"

Kelly smiled at her. "Thank you for telling me the truth."

Alessandra smiled back at her. "Anytime." She winked at Kelly and clicked her tongue, then took off in the opposite direction.

Kelly sighed, then looked across the way at Matthew, who was still sitting in his director-style chair. Their eyes met.

She then walked over to him. "We need to talk."

Matthew nodded. "My trailer or yours?"

"Mine." She grinned. "My fire alarm's broke."

Matthew laughed, then stood up, and dared to take her hand.

She took his as well, and gave it a gentle squeeze. To her relief, he squeezed her hand back. She had a feeling their talk would go okay. She hoped so, for her heart needed a healing that only Matthew could give her.

When they arrived in her trailer, she shut and locked the door behind them. She then sat on the couch, and Matthew followed suit when she pat the seat beside her.

"First off, Alessandra explained to me about what _really_ happened last night. I'm sorry I doubted you," Kelly began.

Matthew shrugged. "It's okay. I know how it must have looked. So, you came last night after all?"

Kelly nodded. "I came to apologize for overreacting, and when I arrived, I saw her kissing you. I left before I could see you push her away."

Matthew winced. "Talk about bad timing!"

Kelly nodded. "I know, right?"

Matthew sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was going to, but then we both got so angry with each other, I didn't really get the chance."

Kelly blushed. "I'm sorry I didn't really give you the chance. I was just so hurt! I guess I have some issues deep down that I wasn't aware of. I mean, I guess I was aware of them, but I didn't think they were that strong."

"It's all right. I'm sorry. I guess you're right. Maybe I _do_ like to flirt. But it's all in good fun to me. I don't mean anything by it." He gently stroked her cheek. "You're the only one for me, Kel. You gotta believe that!"

Kelly nuzzled her cheek against his hand. "I do now. I'm sorry I didn't earlier."

"Well, my behavior could have been better. I'm sorry I upset you. I'm also sorry for the things I said to you last night. You have every right to hate me if you want." Matthew bit his bottom lip, his eyes pleading. "But please don't! I couldn't bear it if you hated me."

Kelly placed her hand overtop of Matthew's right thigh. "Matt, I could never hate you. I love you."

"Even after all the nasty things I said to you?" Matthew asked in surprise.

"Well, I said some pretty nasty things to you too. And I meant them, which makes it even worse," Kelly admitted. "I really shouldn't have said them so harsh."

Matthew shrugged. "You helped me look at things in a new light."

Kelly looked him in the eyes. "Sometimes people really mean what they say in a fit of anger, like me. Did you mean what you said to me?"

Matthew shook his head. "No. I mean, sometimes I feel that I'm a little immature for you, even though I'm only ten months younger than you. I worry you think I'm being childish." He looked away in shame.

Kelly smiled, and moved his chin so that he was forced to look her in the eyes again. "Hey. I love you for you! Sure I don't get your obsession over young foreign girls, but I love that you're a kid at heart. You bring out the kid in _me_ sometimes, and it makes me love you even more! You don't have to change for me to love you. You never will no matter _how_ old I get."

"How old _we_ get. I'll admit it, I'm getting up there too," Matthew said with a smile.

Kelly placed a hand over her hip, and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, but 'Getting up there?' No. You talk like we're in our seventies!"

Matthew laughed. "Good point! My mistake."

"And, for the record, young girls grow older eventually too." Kelly winked and smirked at him.

Matthew nodded. "I know, I know."

"This is what I was worried about. I worried we'd have a really big fight and end up breaking up. I worried we'd have a bad taste left in our mouths, and look what happened!" Kelly said sadly. She looked down at her lap, trying not to cry.

Matthew gently took her chin, and forced her to look at him, as she had done to him earlier. "Hey. Look at me. I'm not breaking up with you. Are you breaking up with me?" he asked gently.

Kelly shook her head no.

"I don't have a bad taste in my mouth. Do you have a bad taste in yours?" Matthew asked next.

Again, Kelly shook her head no.

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Then what's the problem?"

Kelly took his hand and kissed it. "Nothing, as long as we're good."

"Are you kidding me? We're better than good, we're fantastic!" Matthew kissed her hand in return. "And, I'm sorry I abandoned you when you needed me the most. It was wrong of me. I promise to never do that again. I won't give up on us so easily anymore. In fact, I won't give up on us at all. I love you too much now that I know what it's like to have you."

Kelly smiled bigger. "I love you so much! My heart couldn't take us breaking up!" She held him close.

"Well, then, I guess we better never break up, huh?" Matthew asked, holding her close, and gently rubbing her back.

Kelly held him at arm's length, and grinned. "Right!"

"I think we should make love on it," Matthew said, grinning at her, and raising his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Kelly blushed. "Matthew, we can't! They might here us."

Matthew shrugged. "So what if they do? The door's locked, and the blinds are down. No one can see us."

"We have to get back to filming," Kelly tried.

Matthew shrugged. "So Josh has to wait a little. He has other people to film to keep him occupied. Besides, I really need it. I really need _you_."

"I need you too," Kelly said.

Matthew's eyes lowered with love for her.

She felt her own eyes lowering with love for him. Suddenly, she wanted nothing more on this earth than to make love to the love of her life, and have him make love to her. She kissed him hard and passionate, and pulled him down on top of her on the couch. Matthew was right, she figured. Josh could wait!

~And I Was Meant For You~

"Mmm, do we really have to go back to work?" Matthew asked. He held Kelly close as they lie together on the couch as he kissed her lovingly.

She kissed him back for a moment, then broke the kiss and sighed. "Unfortunately, we do." She gently stroked some hair out of his eyes. "But don't worry. We'll have plenty of time for more of this later."

He grinned, and kissed her again. "Good!" He then sat up and began dressing.

Kelly followed suit. "Hair and makeup is going to have a cow. They just did my face and hair."

Matthew laughed. "Mine too. We'll just tell them it was messed up for a good cause."

Kelly laughed. "Yeah, _that_ will explain it. On an entirely different note, Helena has been asking about Aven. Do you and Aven want to come over for dinner sometime soon? Helena thinks she is the coolest girl ever. Hermés says Aven is Helena's least annoying friend. And, I for one love her. She is adorable, and so well behaved! I just want to hug her and kiss her every time I see her."

Matthew smiled. He loved how Kelly truly loved Aven, and being with her. Maria had too, but Maria loved traveling more than she loved being with Aven. He knew Maria loved Aven, but he also knew that she forced herself to want to have Aven around. She had once read his fans' comments Online where people were saying she didn't care about Aven. They said she just wanted to travel. So, to try to prove them wrong, she tried to make more of an effort. Matthew knew it was all for show though. She was jus trying to prove the fans wrong. She was trying too hard. He had no doubt she cared about Aven, but she clearly wasn't as comfortable or happy when they had Aven as she was when it was just him and Maria. Maria acted the same way when fans said she was jealous of Kelly. She'd pretend to like Kelly. She even added her to her social media sites, and even once in a rare while let him go off just him and Kelly to an event while she stayed behind. He knew she hated it though. Maria's eventually becoming so needy and demanding of his attention twenty-four seven that it ended up causing him and Kelly to have gone so long without each other proved that fact.

"If you don't want to, that's okay. Does Aven not like Helena as much as Helena likes Aven?" Kelly asked. "Because, if that's true, maybe she'll come around. Children can be fickle at times. It's just part of being a kid." She smiled.

Matthew smiled too, and shook his head. "No, it's not that at all! Trust me, Aven loves Helena just as much! She's always talking about her. I was just zoning out for a moment. But, yeah, we'd love to do dinner! Thanks for inviting us. When is good for you?"

"Well, when is the next time you have Aven?" Kelly asked.

"I get her this weekend," Matthew replied.

"Wanna do it Friday?" Kelly asked.

Matthew grinned. "All right, but I don't think Aven should be around for that."

Kelly giggled. "Stop it! You know what I mean."

Matthew laughed. "Friday's perfect."

Kelly then walked over to him, and took him in her arms. She stroked his hair. "Besides, in reference to what _you_ were talking about, there's no way we're waiting until Friday for that!" she purred in his ear.

Matthew suddenly felt the need for her again. His eyes lowered with desire for her. "Forget work! I need you now."

Kelly grinned.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Kelly? Are you and Matthew in there? Josh said he needs you both on set ASAP." It was Blake.

Matthew groaned.

Kelly smiled. "Good things come to those who wait," she murmured in his ear. Then, she looked toward the door, and called out louder. "Well, be right out!"

"Soon," Matthew said, puling her so close, their lower halves touched.

Kelly bit her bottom lip, then kissed him hard, his face between her hands. "Soon," she confirmed. She then headed for the door, unlocked it, then smiled over her shoulder at him before exiting the trailer.

Matthew watched her leave, and sighed. She drove him crazy—in a very good way of course. He licked his lips, then followed her out of the trailer, already making plans for another rendezvous in her trailer once they were done filming for the day.

~You Were Meant For Me~

_Seven months later..._

The movie was just about completely filmed. Because of last minute scheduling conflicts, Bon Jovi couldn't be there until then to both perform their hit, and do a scene other than performing. All that was left to film was Bon Jovi's scene and concert, and the scene where Rufus proposed to Lily.

"I'm so excited, I'm so excited, I'm so excited!" Leighton squealed, bouncing up and down on her heels.

Blake smirked. "For Rufus' proposal to Lily?" she teased.

"_No_, for Bon Jovi! Oh my gosh, there he is!" Leighton squealed. "John, over here!" She practically sprinted over to John, and hugged him in a death grip. "You look so handsome today! I just know you're going to do amazing. I've seen you act before. You're just as good of an actor as you are a singer!"

John grimaced. "Thank you! I appreciate that. But could you please let go of me? I'm kind of finding it hard to breath," he said in a strained voice.

Leighton blushed. "Oh!" She immediately let go of him. "My bad. Sorry."

Kelly shook her head and smiled to herself. She had never seen Leighton so crazy over a guy before. It was kind of funny!

"Hey, you, are you ready for Rufus' big proposal?" Matthew asked, hugging her from being.

Kelly smiled, and looked over her shoulder at him. "Are you kidding me? Darling, I've been waiting for this since they broke up in season five."

Matthew grinned. "Me too." He then pulled her around to face him, and kissed her softly on the lips.

Kelly moaned into the kiss, and hungrily kissed him back. She felt the butterflies in her stomach, and the jackhammer in her heart. Kissing him always had that effect on her. So did just looking at him.

"All right, Matthew and Kelly, we need you two on set to film your scene!" Josh called out.

Matthew groaned. "Why do we always get interrupted?"

Kelly just grinned, and pulled him in for another kiss before taking his hand, and dragging him over to film.

Kelly tried not to giggle as Bon Jovi pretended to be doing an outdoor concert. Rufus was supposed to be proposing to Lily at the Bon Jovi concert. But of course, the music would be added in later. So, for now, the concert was mimed. Everyone else was supposed to be dancing, and enjoying the concert as if the music was really playing.

"And, Action!" Josh called out.

"Do you like the song?" Matthew as Rufus asked.

Kelly as Lily nodded. "It's not usually my taste in music anymore, but I have to admit, the twenty-year-old in me is kind of excited to be at a Bon Jovi concert! This song is pretty good!"

"I love the title. You know why?" Matthew as Rufus asked.

Kelly as Lily raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because it's called, 'Queen of Hearts,' and you're _my_ queen of hearts," Matthew as Rufus told her.

Kelly as Lily smiled. "That was a little corny, but it was sweet. You're my King of hearts then." She kissed him sweetly on the lips, and stroked his hair.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. I'm hoping that means you'll say yes to my question," Matthew as Rufus told her.

Kelly as Lily looked at him in confusion. "What question?"

Matthew reached into his pocked and took out a red velvet box. Then, he got down on one knee, and opened the box, revealing a beautiful white gold ring with a 24 carat heart-shaped diamond ring in the center.

"That's not the ring you picked out!" Stephanie, who now had her casts taken off and was back on set, whispered to Josh.

"I know," Josh whispered back, looking confused.

"Kelly, you are my everything. I spent far too much time without you, not admitting my feelings for you because I was too afraid of losing you. Then, I almost lost you anyway by leaving you out of my life for so long. I've been an idiot! Now that I have you, I know I never want to let you go. So, I'm asking you to be my wife. I don't ever want to have to know what it's like to live without you. So, what do you say? Kelly, will you marry me?" Matthew asked, still on bended knee.

"And those _certainly_ aren't the lines I wrote!" Josh said.

"Plus he said Kelly!" Stephanie added.

Kelly was a little taken aback. "You mean Lily?" she asked.

Matthew shook his head. "No. I mean, you. I'm not in character anymore, and I'm looking for Kelly's answer—not Lily's." He grinned. "Kelly, will you please make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

Kelly felt the tears of happiness start to stream down her face. After her second marriage, she hadn't known if she ever wanted to get married again. She knew there was only one man that could ask her that would receive an immediate yes. And that man had just asked her to marry him.

She nodded. "Yes!"

Matthew grinned. "Yes?"

She nodded again. "Yes, Matthew, I _will_ marry you!"

"Yay!" Matthew said.

Kelly laughed at his childlike response. He was adorable, and she loved him more than she ever thought possible. She extended her left hand, and let him slip the ringer on her left ring finger.

Everyone cheered, including Bon Jovi.

"Do you like it?" Matthew asked her. "It's twenty-four carats. Also, I got the heart because I know how much you love hearts."

Kelly still had tears of joy in her eyes. She draped her arms over his shoulders. "Are you kidding me? Oh, Matthew, it's perfect! Even if it wasn't twenty-four carats or a heart, I'd love it because of what it represents, and because you gave it to me."

Matthew grinned. "Well, in that case, let me have it back. I'll exchange it for something that won't cost me an arm and a leg!" he joked.

Kelly quickly pulled her left hand closer to her body, protecting it with her right hand. "Taking this ring from me will _also_ cost you and arm and a leg if you catch my drift. In the literal sense just in case you didn't catch my drift," she joked back.

Matthew laughed. "Something tells me, I better let you keep it!"

Kelly laughed. "Come here, You!" She then pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss as their friends and coworkers all cheered them on.

"All right, all right, break it up! We're happy for you, but the filming must go on!" Josh handed Matthew the correct ring. "Give this to her, and stick to the script this time, huh?" he asked, doing his best Uncle Jessie impersonation from _Full House_.

Matthew grinned and nodded. "Got it!"

"And Kelly, I'm sorry to make you take your new ring off, but Lily has to wear the ring _I_ picked out," Josh said, turning to Kelly.

Kelly nodded. "Right!" She reluctantly took off her ring, and slid it into her pocket.

Moments later, they did their scene without a problem.

Bon Jovi then filmed their non performance scene, and then finally, it was time for the big concert. They all had a blast, and stayed in character.

When the scene was finished, Stephanie grinned big. "And that's a wrap!"

Everyone cheered and clapped.

"So, let's let the party begin!" Josh called out. The wrap party was set to start immediately after they finished filming, and Bon Jovi was going to perform a real concert for them.

Leighton brought over a tray of lemon bars for the band before they started. "John, I made these for you guys in case you get hungry between songs," she said.

Josh smiled as he took the tray from her. "Thank you, Leighton, that was very sweet of you!"

Leighton leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Don't mention it!" She bat her eyelashes at him and smiled, then practically skipped off the stage.

John took a bite of a lemon bar, then passed the tray to his bandmates. "Mm, good!" He said before shoving the rest of his bar into his mouth.

Leighton smiled, and blushed.

The music started then, and they all danced, and enjoyed the show.

At one point, Leighton even took her bra off from underneath her shirt, and tossed it onto the stage.

Kelly laughed. It was hilarious seeing Leighton act like a teenybopper.

Matthew pulled Kelly close, and she smiled.

She then took the ring out of her pocket, and handed it to him. She extended her left ring finger to him, and he knew what to do.

He took the ring from her, and slid it back on her left ring finger. She had already taken Lily's ring off.

He then kissed her, and she hungrily kissed him back. No words were needed between them; just love. And they had plenty of love.

When the concert ended, John walked over to Leighton.

Leighton grinned, and batted her eyelashes at him. "You were great, John!"

"Thanks. Um, you left this on the stage. I think you should keep it. My wife wouldn't appreciate me keeping it. And, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but could you please tone it down a bit? You're really starting to freak me out," John told her.

Leighton blushed, and took her bra back. She stuffed it in her purse. "Sure. Sorry about that."

John patted her shoulder. "Thanks!" He then walked away.

"Poor Leighton," Kelly said with a pout. She felt bad for Leighton.

"No worries." Matthew nodded toward a good-looking blonde guy. "She just spotted his son."

Kelly looked over to where Matthew was looking, and sure enough, Leighton was smiling and laughing with John's son Jessie, who was smiling and laughing with her.

"Well, at least he's closer to her age," Kelly quipped.

Matthew pulled her in to a kiss. "I can hardly wait to marry you," he told her.

Kelly grinned. "And I can hardly wait to marry _you_!"

They nuzzled noses, then kissed.

Kelly felt her heart soar yet again. She could hardly wait to make it official, for without a doubt, Matthew was her soulmate, and she knew that that was never going to change.

~And I Was Meant For You~

"I promise to love you more and more with every day that passes, and with every breath that I take. I do anyway. I'm so glad I finally came to my senses and realized that you were the only one for me. I promise to spend the rest of my life loving you, and making up for all those years I was too idiotic to make you mine." Matthew grinned.

Kelly grinned as well. "I promise to love you more and more each day and with every breath that I take. I already do as well. I'll admit, I didn't like having to wait so long for you, but it was worth it. You were worth the wait. And I know that all the time we spend building our relationship as friends is going to make our relationship as husband and wife even stronger. I've found my soulmate in you, Matthew, and I promise to love you even after I'm far gone from this earth."

"Let us now move onto the exchanging of the rings. Repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed," the judge said to Matthew.

Matthew took Kelly's hand in his own. "With this ring, I thee wed." He slid the white gold wedding ring overtop of her engagement ring.

It was then Kelly's turn. She took his hand, and slipped the on his white gold wedding ring, all the while repeating after the judge. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the—"

Matthew had already pulled Kelly in for a kiss before the judge could finish his sentence. He was so happy to finally be married to Kelly, he didn't want to wait!

"Bride," the judge finished.

Their family and closest friends cheered as they continued to kiss.

Matthew had suggested eloping to Kelly, and thankfully, she had agreed. Both of them had done the whole wedding thing before, and weren't keen on paying all the money, and going through all the trouble for one day when they had both already gone through it before—twice for Kelly. So, they decided to get their marriage license, and just get married in the courthouse surrounded by their family and closest friends. And now, here they were a month after he had proposed to her, married to each other.

"Kelly grinned at him when they broke the kiss. She gently stroked his cheek. "I love you, Mr. Settle."

He grinned. "And I love _you_, Mrs. Settle. _Gosh_ I love the sound of that!"

"Me too," she said, still grinning. They kissed some more, then headed hand in hand to talk with their guests. They would be leaving soon for their reception dinner at Cipriani. Then, tomorrow, they had an early flight out to Seoul, since they had always wanted to go there together. They figured their honeymoon would be the perfect time to go there.

"I've never been this happy before," Kelly told him as they got a moment by themselves in front of the courthouse.

"I have," Matthew stated.

Kelly raised an eyebrow. "When?"

Matthew grinned. "The day you agreed to be my girlfriend, then when you agreed to be my wife."

Kelly put a hand to her heart, tears of happiness in her eyes. "Come here!"

Matthew smiled, and let her pull him in for a kiss. He kissed her passionately, and held her tight, never wanting to let her go.

Kelly broke the kiss then, and nodded toward their white limo. "Come on. Let's go head to the restaurant!" She brushed her lips against his ear. "After all, the sooner we get the reception over with, the sooner we can have our wedding night, if you catch my drift.

Matthew moaned. "Oh I catch it all right!"

Kelly grinned, and kissed him once more, then took his hand, and got into the limo with him.

They kissed as the limo took off, taking them to the restaurant, and the beginning of the rest of their lives together. Matthew couldn't have been happier just as he knew, neither could Kelly.

**~The End~**

**Author's Note. Thank you all for your kind reviews. I read all of them and appreciate them more than you know. Thank you for always being so nice in your reviews, and for reading my stories. You guys are ah-mazing!**


End file.
